Right ?
by Netellafim
Summary: HPDM. "Cinq ans, c'est long" avait-il écrit dans sa cellule d'Azkaban. Maintenant il sait à quel point il avait raison. Retour à la liberté. Que faire ? Où aller ? Une main se tend, et Drago s'est promis de ne plus refuser l'aide des autres...
1. Chapitre I: Libération

RIGHT ?

Blabla de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous !

/!\IMPORTANT: cette fiction est une suite de mon OS Wrong. On peut cependant lire et comprendre la fiction sans avoir lu cet OS, mais c'est toujours mieux de lire les deux, histoire de comprendre les quelques maigres références, et de faire plaisir à l'auteur ! vous voila prévenus :)

Pourquoi une suite ? Et bien parce que j'avais bien aimé cette fiction, que j'avais aimé l'écrire, la penser, et qu'elle me plaisait pas mal au final. Parce qu'une revieweuse (Mayou120 merci beaucoup à toi !) m'a suggérée d'écrire une suite, sur la sortie de prison de Drago. Suggestion que j'ai adorée, et immédiatement des idées se sont mises à germer dans ma tête. Je me suis lancéE dans la rédaction à l'aveugle, comme si c'était un OS, et au final c'était un peu long pour un OS (j'ai déjà une grosse quarantaine de pages de textes à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes !) et c'est donc devenu une fiction à chapitres.

Et cette suite, est-ce une bonne idée ? En effet une autre revieweuse a émis des doutes sur cette idée, elle craignait que je fasse « perdre son charme » à Wrong en écrivant une suite. (Merci à aliena of apple pour ses doutes, c'est toujours bien de se remettre en question, donc merci de m'avoir fait réfléchir à ce que je faisais !) Si vous êtes ici en cet instant, c'est que je me suis dit que oui, c'est une bonne idée, ou tout du moins que j'espère … Et j'espère qu'elle avait tord d'avoir peur. J'espère avoir respecté le ton, le style de Wrong, j'espère avoir réussi à créer une certaine continuité, une cohérence. L'avant et l'après, les ravages de la prison. Je vous laisse juger par vous-même.

Dans quoi on s'embarque : une fiction courte, d'une demi douzaine de chapitres maximum (la fin n'est pas encore terminée d'écrire, mais pas de panique j'y travaille, ca sera fait avant la fin de la semaine !) , au rythme de deux gros chapitres publiés par semaine.

Pourquoi un rating T: Bah je sais pas trop ce que contiendra la fiction, probablement pas de lemons qui justifieraient un rating M (j'ai besoin d'un pause "lemonless" disons après Par Procuration XD) mais quelques grossiertés et peut-être plus si affinités, bref de quoi justifier un rating intermédiaire.

Maintenant, à vous de me dire si j'ai eu tord ou pas, si ça colle, si vous aimez, si vous n'aimez pas, si quelque chose vous dérange, si les garçons à l'école vous tire les couettes, dites moi tout ce qui vous viens, allez-y, mais d'abord allongez vous sur le canapé en cuir, là, voila. There, there. Je suis là maintenant. =)

Okay, je me tais. Bonne lecture. Merci aux lecteurs, aux reviewers, à tous ceux qui passent par ici, que ce soit en coup de vent ou pour rester, en silencieux ou pour m'inonder de commentaires. Merci d'être là.

Je vous kiffe grave.

Nella

Disclaimer : Les personnages de JKR appartiennent à JKF, l'OC à poil ras qui s'est glissé dans les lignes à suivre est à moi de même que la fiction Wrong qui est évoquée par moment. La seule différence étant que je ne me fais d'argent ni sur ses créations ni sur les miennes. Que voulez vous la vie est mal faite. Le seul début de rémunération que je reçois, ce sont vos reviews, alors soyez pas avare, c'est toujours bon à prendre même si mon banquier refuse de les convertir en Euros =)

Fond musical Suggéré (ou « Rubrique Musique du NellaHebdo ») : J'ai envie de musique classique en ce moment, alors je vous refile de la musique classique ! Et on discute pas ! La sublimissime magnifique et grandiose _Suite pour Violoncelle n°1 _de **Bach** of course. Je frissonne de partout à chaque fois que je l'écoute, et quand j'ai la chance d'être seule chez moi je peux monter le son jusqu'à sentir la musique faire vibrer ma cage thoracique, et c'est juste parfait. Le violoncelle, quel sublime instrument, si envoutant, si sensuel…

Je propose et tu disposes, lecteur mélomane.

Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPITRE I: LIBERATION

Le frêle esquif s'amarra à un ponton moussu et branlant. Le village de Selsey, tout proche ; était encore endormi. Il était très tôt et une brume matinale un peu glauque flottait sur la lande anglaise sous un ciel lourd. Un homme blond et élancé sauta du bateau avec grâce, un sac sur l'épaule, et aussitôt le marin frustre qui conduisait la barque largua les amarres et repartit vers le large, laissant la frêle silhouette frissonnante seule dans le brouillard. Marmonnant rageusement, il tenta de se ressaisir, déboussolé.

« Un village de moldus, non mais on se demande à quoi ils pensent… »

Il se retourna, et regarda quelques secondes la mer. Certains éprouvent du plaisir à contempler l'onde grise, l'air marin étant supposé revigorant, l'espace infini inspirant la liberté... Lui détestait la mer. Il espérait ne plus jamais s'approcher d'une quelconque étendue d'eau plus grande qu'une mare jusqu'à sa mort. Cinq longues années à fixer la houle, à être bercé jusqu'à la nausée par le ressac, à être glacé par le « vent marin » et à trouver un goût de sel à tout ce qu'il mangeait. Cinq ans sans autre paysage à contempler que ce paysage mouvant et pourtant si désespérément constant. Pas d'arbres, pas de fleurs, pas de soleil ni de ciel bleu, pas le moindre animal, rien que l'eau sombre et agitée et le ciel gris et nuageux, encore et encore.

Il fit soudain volte-face, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique, et s'éloigna à grands pas, sans se retourner. Plus jamais la mer. Il ne savait pas trop où il était, on lui avait juste dit que c'était un petit village au sud de Londres, quelques centaines d'habitants, pas un sorcier, pas une cheminée raccordée au réseau, pas même une station de gare moldue ! Et au large de ce bled désolé, un rocher noir, la prison des sorciers, Azkaban. Drôle d'idée de relâcher les prisonniers ayant fini de purger leur peine ici, sachant que beaucoup avait été enfermés pour violence contre des moldus…

Comment allait-il regagner Londres, il ne le savait pas encore, mais en tout cas il devait s'éloigner au plus vite de la mer. Et seulement quand il serait assez loin pour ne plus entendre les vagues se briser sur la jetée, il pourrait s'assoir et penser calmement.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment demander ce qu'il allait faire, ou plutôt il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse. Il était enfin libre, mais il avait tout perdu depuis de nombreuses années. Son père avait été tué par les Aurors, sa mère était morte en prison. Elle avait toujours été un être précieux et fragile, et la bise glaciale, cette délicieuse brise du large qui transperçait tout sans pitié et sans distinction, l'os et la chair, la pierre et les fines couvertures en laine rêche, tout, absolument tout, tout le temps, l'avait probablement tuée. Quant à ses amis, ils étaient morts, en prison, ou refuseraient probablement de le recevoir, ayant oublié son existence après son enrôlement. Ainsi Blaise, son ami d'enfance, son soutien de toujours, avait fait le bon choix quelques années plus tôt. Lui n'avait pas eu sa force, et il lui avait tourné le dos avec tristesse pour poursuivre les buts que ses parents lui avaient fixés. L'héritier Zabini l'avait rayé de sa vie après ça, et il n'avait répondu à aucune de ses lettres pendant ces cinq longues années. Enfin, son nom était méprisé par la population Sorcière toute entière, et il n'avait plus ni maison ni argent, le tout ayant été confisqué par le Ministère. Il était seul.

Rien ni personne ne l'attendait dehors, il sortait sans rien d'autre que sa baguette, quelques affaires qu'il avait sur lui lors de son arrestation cinq ans plus tôt et son envie de vivre. Il ne savait pas encore où ni comment. Le plus important, en cet instant, c'était de s'éloigner de cette foutue flaque. Soudain, un cri le sortit de ses pensées.

« MALEFOY ! »

Il se retourna, surpris, et ce qu'il vit le laissa stupéfait. Un étrange tableau se révélait à lui à travers les nappes de vapeur grise : une grosse voiture décapotable rutilante, d'un bleu électrique si criard qu'il était incroyable que le brouillard, aussi épais fut-il, ait pu réellement la dissimuler, était garée à une vingtaine de mètres du ponton. Et allongé nonchalamment sur le capot, les mains calées derrière la nuque, un fantôme surgit d'un lointain passé. Pourtant il était bien là, non ? Il avait entendu sa voix, et il voyait d'ici l'éclat d'amusement dans ses yeux. Et il apercevait ses boucles noires virevoltés dans le vent du large. Drago s'interrogea : la prison l'avait-elle rendu fou ? Il finit par se décider à vérifier si l'apparition était réelle, et répondit d'une voix incertaine.

« Potter ? »

Le brun sourit, et bondit à terre. Il vint vers lui d'un pas décidé. Drago ne put détacher ses yeux de l'hallucination et remarqua que le brun était chaudement vêtu, portant un épais pull à col roulé blanc sous un long manteau noir qui soulignait sa silhouette masculine avec gout, et surtout devait le prémunir efficacement de la glaciale humidité qui faisait trembler le blond. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler les changements opérés chez le brun depuis leur dernière rencontre, un peu moins de cinq ans auparavant, au tribunal, alors qu'il était encore un jeune Auror un peu frêle et maladroit qui avait grandi tardivement et qui s'accommodait difficilement de son nouveau corps d'homme. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, les mèches ébènes flamboyant autour de sa tête avec la même fantaisie qu'avant, mais étrangement cela ne lui donnait plus l'air négligé qui exaspérait tant le blond autrefois, mais un charmant côté sauvage, comme un savant effet coiffé-décoiffé. Il avait grandi et surtout forci, étant devenu plus carré, de ses épaules à ses mains en passant par son visage. Il avait changé ses horripilantes petites lunettes rondes pour des lunettes plus actuelles, rectangulaire, soulignant la virilité de son visage cuivré. Sa bouche sensuelle contrastait avec ses mâchoires saillantes, et la douceur de ses yeux verts pétillants semblait être le seul élément n'ayant pas changé dans ce visage familier.

Drago resta figé devant son mirage, devant l'éclatant homme qu'était devenu son jeune camarade efflanqué. Et cette incroyable métamorphose de son ennemi le renvoyait à la triste apparence qu'il devait lui-même avoir après cinq ans dans une cellule minuscule, à manger peu, loin de tout miroir digne de ce nom. Le Survivant arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Il affronta avec dignité le regard de l'auror qui l'avait arrêté, sentant ses yeux verts glisser sur lui à la recherche de changements comme lui-même l'avait détaillé quelques secondes plus tôt. Lui n'était pas sorti de sa chrysalide en superbe papillon, mais il ne comptait pas pour autant avoir honte.

« Bah dis donc, Azkaban t'a rendu sourd ?! Je braille ton nom depuis deux minutes, mais tu étais trop occupé à fuir pour m'entendre.

‒ ...

‒ Tu es content d'être sorti ? L'air frais de la liberté, tout ca ?

‒ … Potter sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le brun cessa de sourire. Son air sérieux et un peu embarrassé laissait présager le pire à l'ex Mangemort.

« Je suis venu faire une proposition.

‒ ...

‒ Ok. Bon. Voila. Euh... Tu vas venir vivre chez moi.

‒ Quoi ?

‒ Je t'héberge, pas longtemps, et c'est pas de la charité ! On a qu'à dire que c'est en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Voila ! Allez, viens !

‒ Potter, stop ! Déjà, toi et moi on sait qu'il n'y a jamais eu de « bon vieux temps » entre nous! Et en plus… Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu as fumé ? On s'est pas vu depuis cinq ans, la dernière fois j'avais ta baguette pointée, que dis-je enfoncée dans ma gorge, et tu me jurais de me tuer si j'osais faire le moindre mouvement ! Et puis…

‒ Et alors ? Tu crois vraiment que tu as le choix ?

‒ Quoi, tu compte m'arrêter si je résiste ? »

Harry rit franchement face au grognement du blond, sur la défensive.

« Je pensais plutôt t'assommer et te ligoter mais si tu préfères qu'on la joue à la régulière… Sérieusement, Malefoy, tu n'as nulle part où aller, pas d'argent, personne qui est prêt à t'accueillir là tout de suite, et je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas le début d'un plan ! Alors faute de mieux, tu vas venir chez moi. J'ai une grande maison, et je travaille toute la journée, on ne se verra quasiment pas. Juste le temps que tu retombes sur tes pieds. Ne sois pas stupide et ramène-toi, j'ai froid moi ici ! »

Sans rien ajouter, fier de lui, le brun tourna les talons et retourna vers son engin azur, les mains dans les poches. Après quelques secondes, le blond finit par abandonner son combat intérieur. Sa nouvelle résolution n'était-elle pas d'oublier ses vieux griefs infondés et donner une seconde chance à la vie comme il espérait recevoir une nouvelle chance en retour ? Il ramassa son sac et rejoignit le Gryffondor un peu à contre cœur. Quand il arriva à coté du bolide, il ronronnait déjà, Harry à son volant.

« Potter, tu crois VRAIMENT que je vais monter dans ce truc ?

‒ Oh allez Malefoy, c'est très sûr, je roulerais prudemment !

‒ Sérieusement Potter ? Un moyen de locomotion de moldu ?

‒ Je croyais que le gentil Malefoy s'était repenti et aimait tout le monde maintenant, y compris les moldus ?

‒ Sache qu'il y a un écart, que dis-je un gouffre entre ne plus détester et faire confiance !

‒ Allez, blondinette, arrête de chipoter et monte ! »

Ravi de faire enrager le Serpentard, le brun lui souriait, goguenard, en faisant rugir le moteur. Furieux mais résigné, le blond s'assit sur le siège passager après avoir jeté son sac sur la banquette arrière.

« Attaches ta ceinture !

‒ Ma quoi ?

‒ Ta ceinture de sécurité. Là, tu tires et tu emboites ça là dedans.

‒ Je croyais que ça allait être sans risque ?

‒ La vie n'est jamais sans risque, Malefoy ! »

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il démarra, pendant que le blond se laissait submerger par la peur, bouclant tant bien que mal sa ceinture en quatrième vitesse et se cramponnant à son siège.

Après une petite heure de route, il s'était enfin calmé, habitué à cet étrange mode de déplacement, sursautant néanmoins dans les virages trop serrés et retenant son souffle dès qu'ils croisaient une autre voiture, ce qui était heureusement rare dans la campagne anglaise. Le brun se retenait à peine de rire à chaque fois, le faisant rougir. Le silence dans l'habitacle était doux, agréable, comme une trêve. Drago commençait presque à apprécier ce voyage quand Harry ressentit le besoin de briser le cessez-le-feu.

« Tu as des projets ? Et la prison c'était pas…

‒ Potter…

‒ Désolé, c'est indiscret. C'est juste que … Excuse-moi, je me tais.

‒ C'est déjà assez embarrassant que tu m'héberges gracieusement, je ne vais pas en plus te confier mes pensées intimes !

‒ Si ca te dérange tant que ça que je « t'héberge gracieusement », tu as qu'à me payer en nature.

‒ QUOI ?! Potter, je sais que j'ai passé cinq ans en taule, mais oublie les vieilles rumeurs, ça n'a pas fait de moi un PD ! »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Ah ah ah Malefoy, t'es trop stupide ! Je parlais pas de ça ! Tu n'es pas mon genre de toute façon.

‒ Pas ton genre ? … Mais… Tu es gay non ? »

Harry rit de plus belle, à tel point qu'il fut obligé de freiner et de se garer sur le bas coté de la route. Avachi sur le volant, il pleurait de rire en regardant à travers ses longs cils son passager qui tentait de garder sa dignité malgré le rire moqueur du brun. Après quelques secondes, le brun reprit un peu la maitrise de lui-même, et réussit à articuler entre deux rires :

« Bien sur que je suis gay Malefoy ! J'étais déjà aussi gay qu'on peut l'être à Poudlard, et ça n'a pas changé. Mais sérieusement, tu crois vraiment qu'on ne peut pas être attiré par les hommes en général sans l'être par toi ? Ah ah ah même Ron n'aurait jamais pu t'imaginer aussi imbu de toi-même ! Ah ah ah !

‒ Arrête de te foutre de moi, Potter! C'est pas … C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Voyant que le brun était incapable de contrôler son hilarité, il décida qu'il en avait eu assez et ouvrit la portière, furieux et honteux. Il entreprit de se lever brusquement mais il fut plaqué contre son siège avec violence. Le souffle coupé, il réalisa qu'il avait oublié de détacher sa ceinture, et le Survivant à coté de lui menaçait maintenant de mourir étouffé tellement il riait. Rouge de colère, le Prince de Serpentard se dépêtra de la bande de plastique, s'extirpa du bolide cobalt et marcha droit devant lui avec entêtement, ignorant les appels de Harry qui avait au moins eu le bon gout de reprendre ses esprits devant la rage de l'héritier Malefoy. S'épargnant la corvée de lui courir après, il démarra la voiture et bloqua la voie au blond avec son engin rutilant. Il sortit et marcha jusqu'au Serpentard qui s'apprêtait à faire demi tour.

« Allez, le prends pas comme ça ! Remonte. Je suis désolé.

‒ Non Potter ! Il y a des limites à ma patience, et bonnes résolutions ou pas je peux peut-être bien te lancer un maléfice, même après 5 ans sans faire de magie! Tu vas voir, il parait que c'est comme le balai, ça ne s'oublie pas !

‒ Oh s'il-te-plait, je ne voulais pas te vexer, c'était juste…

‒ Tu ne sais pas Potter. Cinq ans dans une boite. Tu ne sais pas ce que je traverse. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai atteint les limites de ma patience, à tourner en rond dans ma cage ! Alors ne joue pas avec le feu ! »

Le silence se fit, et Harry comprit l'étendue de sa bêtise. Le pauvre blond avait souffert dans sa cellule. Son corps avait été marqué par cet emprisonnement, il l'avait remarqué dès qu'il l'avait vu, même de loin, même à travers la brume, quand il avait posé le pied sur ce ponton pourri. Il avait vu ses joues creuses, il avait vu ses cheveux blonds coupés grossièrement, sans doute par un gardien bourru, et qui avaient perdu leur éclat luminescent. Il avait vu ses ongles autrefois si net et propres, et aujourd'hui rongés jusqu'au sang. Il avait cherché en vain l'éclat d'assurance inébranlable qu'il voyait autrefois brûler comme un incendie dans ses iris argentées, ou bien l'aura diaphane de sa peau de porcelaine qui avait maintenant disparu, laissant place à un blanc laiteux et maladif. De même, il avait été frappé par les cernes violettes qui soulignait ses yeux d'homme blessé, et par l'air d'enfant perdu et effrayé qu'il avait quand il avait volte face pour fuir la mer. Seuls demeuraient de l'ancien Malefoy le port princier et la démarche féline, seule demeurait sa prestance aristocratique qui lui donnait l'air d'un roi déchu, droit et fier dans ses haillons d'ex-tolard.

Certes il n'était pas aussi marqué et brisé qu'avait pu l'être Sirius par exemple une dizaine d'année plus tôt, car bien évidemment le Ministère avait finit par retirer aux Détraqueurs la charge de la prison. Mais l'enfermement et les humiliations qui vont avec cette aliénation avaient suffit à casser quelque chose dans l'être autre fois arrogant et sûr de lui qu'était Drago Malefoy. Et il était émouvant de fragilité dans sa colère, dans ses tentatives pour rester digne malgré le dénuement. Et lui se moquait de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre, coupable. Il voyait Drago le fixant, indécis, comme un animal pris dans les feux d'une voiture. Prenant un ton bas et apaisant, le Survivant tenta de se rattraper.

« Allez, monte Drago. Promis, plus un mot. Je suis désolé. »

Puis, lentement, il regagna la voiture, y attendant patiemment que le blond fasse son choix. Finalement, celui-ci revint, ponctuant son regard d'un grognement méprisant.

« De toute façon, tu n'es pas mon genre non plus Potter. Je ne compte pas m'éterniser chez toi. Demain, je serais parti quand tu rentreras. N'attends rien. Je me débrouillerais tout seul. »

Harry retint un sourire, conservant son air sérieux. Il remercia Merlin que le blond n'ai pas remarqué l'éclat d'amusement mais aussi de soulagement dans ses yeux.

Une heure plus tard, les villages clairsemés de la campagne anglaise avaient laissé place à une ville continue, ils étaient arrivés dans les faubourgs de Londres. Drago avait maintenant pleinement confiance dans la voiture et son conducteur, et était même intrigué par la manière si complexe de la mener. Le Survivant le voyait, du coin de l'œil, observer la façon dont il passait les vitesses ou bien dont il contrôlait, sans la moindre once de magie, essuie-glaces, phares et direction. Il le sentait curieux mais trop fier pour poser une question.

« C'est une Ford Mustang Cabriolet de 1965. Un petit bijou. Mon bébé.

‒ Potter, déjà je croyais que tu avais promis de ne pas parler, et en plus tu es ridicule à parler comme ca d'un tas de ferraille !

‒ Wow, fais gaffe, Malefoy, je peux encore te larguer sur le trottoir ! Cette voiture est une merveille ! Une voiture de collection ! Les américaines comme ça, ça ne court pas les rues, alors respecte un peu ce joyau ! »

Ils se regardèrent, le brun semblant sincèrement offusqué du dédain de son passager. Drago ne put s'empêcher de pouffer face à l'air sévère du Survivant. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, maussade en apparence, bien que le blond ne soit pas dupe, et il marmonna :

« Pff c'est malin. Quelle idée de venir te chercher en voiture, j'aurais dû deviner que tu serais bien trop inculte pour apprécier le trésor que je mettais à ta disposition. De toute façon, on est arrivé. »

Et comme pour illustrer son propos, il ralentit et s'engagea dans une petite rue transverse, tout en saisissant ce qui semblait être une petite boite posée sur le tableau de bord. Un petit geste avec cette boite à la main, et soudain un portail commença à s'ouvrir lentement de lui-même à quelques mètres de là. Drago observait, ébahi, le quartier luxueux et ce portail élégant qui s'ouvrait par une magie qui lui était inconnue. Dans cette rue propre et déserte, à cette heure où tous devaient être partis travailler, s'alignaient des portails tous plus grands les uns que les autres, en fer forgé, en bois, en plastique, prolongés par des haies, des murs de pierre brute envahis de lierre plein de cachet, des grilles de fer imposantes ou des palissades dignes d'un camp retranché romain. Mais malgré ces clôtures gigantesques, on pouvait encore apercevoir les derniers étages d'énormes maisons de style Haussmannien, et le blond devinait qu'il y avait sans doute derrière ses murs d'immenses domaines arborés. Bref, Potter vivait apparemment dans une maison qui n'avait absolument rien à envier au Manoir Malefoy.

Toujours ébahi, il reporta son attention sur la demeure du Héros de l'Angleterre, qui était maintenant dévoilée par le portail largement ouvert. Et alors que le brun s'avançait dans l'allée sans jeter un regard à sa maison comme si vivre dans un palais était d'une banalité ennuyeuse, Drago sentait sa mâchoire tomber : Potter était son nouveau Dieu. Une fois à l'intérieur d'un mur d'enceinte qui résisterait à l'assaut de toute une armée s'étendait un terrain d'au moins un ou deux hectares (1), et de la voiture le blond apercevait un potager plus que respectable, et de nombreux arbres. La maison quant à elle était un poème, une ode à l'architecture et au bon gout : cette immense maison parfaitement entretenue, faite en pierres de taille, visiblement un calcaire gris pâle, comptait trois étages, tous haut de plafond à en juger par la hauteur des nombreuses grandes fenêtres qui devait la rendre très lumineuse et agréable à vivre. Les moulures dans le calcaire du mur et les balustrades en fer forgé des balcons finissaient d'inspirer le respect à l'aristocrate qui sommeillait en Malefoy.

« Bordel Potter, tu as gagné au loto ?

‒ Disons que quand on a sauvé le monde, on est plutôt bien payé après. »

Il avait dit ça avec un ton un peu amer, sans y penser, concentré sur la manœuvre visant à remettre sa précieuse voiture dans un garage assez grand pour y faire vivre une famille de trois personnes, et ce même selon les critères d'un Malefoy !

« Et tu vis avec l'intégralité du dortoir Gryffondor là dedans ? Dis le tout de suite, parce que si je dois affronter Weasmoche et Granger ainsi que les éventuels monstres qu'ils ont créés, je préfère encore dormir sous un pont ! »

Harry rit de la peur de son invité. Puis son sourire se fit plus triste, ses yeux verts perdant leur éclat rieur.

« Je vis seul. Ron et Hermione vivent en Belgique maintenant, parce que Hermione est avocate spécialisée en droit international. Les seules personnes à entrer ici régulièrement, ce sont ma femme de ménage et mon jardinier.

‒ Pas de petit ami ?

‒ Et non. Tu te proposes Drago ?

‒ Wow ! On se calme ! C'est moi qui sort de prison, c'est moi devrait être en manque !

‒ Rabat joie ! Juste une règle à poser à propos de l'assouvissement de tes pulsions, puisqu'on en parle: je ne ramène pas de coup d'un soir chez moi, je m'attends à ce que tu fasses de même. Merci. Allez, je vais te faire visiter !»

Drago suivit le maitre de maison et sortit de la voiture après avoir attrapé son bagage à l'arrière. Il sursauta quand un aboiement rauque résonna hors du garage. Il observa le brun, interrogatif, mais celui-ci semblait avoir oublié son existence, toute son attention centrée sur la porte du garage vers laquelle il se dirigeait en sifflant. Bientôt, précédé de bruits de pattes sourds, un chien énorme apparu dans l'encadrement et bondit autour de son maitre qui lui parlait dans un langage étrange et un peu ridicule tout en riant. Drago, stupéfait par cette étrange vision, n'osait bouger. Si on lui avait dit que le Survivant avait un chien, il aurait imaginé un bon toutou, un golden retriever ou un autre brave corniaud dans cette veine là. Mais à la place, voila que le gentil petit Potty, l'ami de la veuve et de l'orphelin, genre de Terre Neuve sur deux pattes et sans poil, avait un chien énorme, un molosse monstrueux, avec une énorme gueule, d'énormes dents, d'énormes pattes,… Cet animal ne ressemblait pas tant à un chien mais plutôt, l'image était ridicule mais s'imposa d'office au blond terrifié à la vue de la robe blanche tachée de noir, à un énorme veau carnivore !

Potter cessait peu à peu de bêtifier avec son clébard de cauchemar qui finit, ça devait bien arriver un jour, par remarquer la présence d'un intrus. Drago regretta de mourir si tôt après avoir recouvré sa liberté mais il observa, immobile et résigné, le Cerbère venir vers lui, menaçant de ses grands yeux ambrés plantés dans les orbes grises le Serpentard tremblant. Et Drago ne put retenir un couinement en voyant les muscles puissants rouler sous la peau fine du molosse alors qu'il avançait lentement vers lui.

« Fluffy (2), assis. »

Soudain, en un dixième de secondes, c'était fini. Le monstre s'assit, regardant son maitre avec tendresse, laissant pendre une énorme langue rose de sa gueule gargantuesque.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur des chiens Malefoy. Excuse-moi. Il ne te fera pas de mal.

‒ Tu appelles ça un chien Potter ?

‒ Bin oui, c'est un chien ?! Tu n'avais jamais vu de Dogue Allemand ?

‒ Bordel c'est vraiment un chien ?! Et... Potter, tu as appelé ton énorme molosse… Fluffy ?!

‒ Et alors ! Ca lui va bien ! Ce chien, c'est une grosse guimauve sur patte. Et puis c'était l'année des F.

‒ …J'hallucine. »

Le blond restait là, muet devant le mastodonte qui se grattait maintenant l'oreille avec sa patte arrière, sa langue pendant toujours et s'agitant au gré des coups de pattes, ses pattes avant dérapant maladroitement sur le carrelage. Ce monstre était une farce. Le rire du blond lui fit dresser les oreilles, et il alla vers lui après un regard interrogateur à son maitre, semblant demander la permission. Le blond présenta sa main devant la grosse truffe noire, et reçut pour toute réponse un coup de l'énorme langue baveuse.

« Rah Potter, ton chien est répugnant. »

Ledit Potter rit, et alla fermer la porte du garage. Le blond en profita pour gratter discrètement la tête du sympathique colosse, retirant promptement sa main et feignant l'indifférence dès que les yeux verts de son ancien ennemi se reposèrent sur lui. Harry guida son invité jusqu'à une porte donnant accès à la maison pendant que le chien retournait dans le jardin. Harry ordonna à Drago de laisser son sac et ses chaussures dans l'entrée, et l'entraina dans une longue exploration de l'immense bâtisse.

Au rez-de-chaussée, l'entrée, accueillante et vaste. Une salle à manger où brûlait déjà un feu de cheminée, qui jetait sur la longue table en merisier au centre de la pièce des reflets orangés. Potter pouvait aisément recevoir une quinzaine de personnes dans cette pièce sans craindre qu'on se marche dessus. Cependant, le blond devinait déjà que cette table en bois précieux n'avait jamais servi depuis qu'il vivait ici. Ils visitèrent ensuite la cuisine, une grande pièce claire et carrelée, avec de vastes plans de travail et l'ensemble des appareils électro ménagers nécessaire à une cuisine moldue. Drago retint ses commentaires, mais la suite de sa visite confirma ses craintes : Potter semblait vivre un peu comme un moldu ici, l'électricité remplaçant les bougies, ayant une femme de ménage mais pas d'elfe de maison, le tout dans un quartier moldu, dans une maison qui ne semblait pas particulièrement imprégnée de la magie, outre celle qu'il dégageait en y vivant. Visiblement pas de sorts divers et variés repousse moldus, incartabilité et autre.

Son étonnement face au mode de vie dépourvue de magie qu'avait choisi Potter fut éclipsé en une seconde quand ils arrivèrent dans la dernière pièce qui restait à visiter au rez-de-chaussée : une énorme véranda abritant une piscine creusée et surement chauffée d'une dizaine de mètres de long, où une eau turquoise clapotait doucement. En détachant ses yeux de l'eau limpide, Drago tomba, à travers le verre, sur un panorama du jardin de Potter, et constata qu'il n'était pas loin de la réalité avec ses suppositions : devant lui, un jardin à la pelouse émeraude un peu trop haute s'étalait sur une impressionnante superficie, et de grands arbres divers étant dispersés dans cette prairie immense. Vers le fond, on devinait une mare cachée par des roseaux et autres herbes hautes. Et au milieu du gazon, dans une parcelle couverte de trèfles, le chien blanc et noir était allongé, son regard fixé avec sérieux et attention sur un point inconnu, lui donnant l'air noble d'une statue.

« Bordel, Potter, j'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je suis jaloux. Même le Manoir Malefoy n'a jamais eu un si beau jardin ! »

Harry sourit à la remarque du blond, et sans un mot quitta la pièce, l'entrainant vers les étages. Dans le salon et la bibliothèque, au premier étage, Drago découvrit divers objets moldus qui augmentèrent son angoisse: tout d'abord, une « télévison », bien que Drago voyait difficilement pourquoi former un mot aussi étrange à partir du préfixe télé- qui signifie loin et le nom d'un charmant petit mustélidé tel que le vison (3). Et quand Potter avait tenté de lui expliquer l'utilité de ladite boite noire, il avait carrément décroché face au charabia à base d'images qui parlent et de musiques qui bougent. Ensuite il y avait eu une « chaîne hyfille ». Un autre mystère que le blond, qui sentait poindre la migraine, préféra laisser entier. On n'allait pas ruiner tout le suspens en même temps tout de même ! Il y avait également une salle de jeu au premier étage, mais le pauvre Serpentard avait même refusé tout net d'en franchir le seuil tant elle était remplie d'étranges objets moldus. Harry lui avait fait promettre de tenter un jour de jouer au « Bi-Argh » et au « flippe peur », jeux surement très effrayant au vue de leurs noms, avant de le mener au second étage. Et là, sur le plancher du palier, la plus jolie chose que Drago ait vu depuis cinq ans :

« Potter, tu as un piano ?! »

Sans attendre la réponse, il avait gravi les dernières marches, bousculant son guide au passage, et frôlait maintenant de ses doigts tremblants un imposant piano à queue noir laqué, parfaitement entretenu.

« Tu sais en jouer ?

‒ Potter, tu crois qu'être un aristocrate digne de ce nom se limite à savoir manger sans en mettre partout et à savoir marcher en ayant l'air d'être le propriétaire de la terre entière ? Bien sûr que je sais jouer du piano ! Enfin, j'ai appris quand j'étais jeune.

‒ Essaye-le !

‒ Non. Ca fait trop longtemps. Je ne saurais plus.

‒ Allez, te fais pas …

‒ NON ! »

En une seconde, l'ambiance jusqu'alors décontractée s'était cryogénisée. Drago regardait le brun avec rage, ses mains tremblant. Harry était complètement pris au dépourvu, cette réaction violente étant venue de nulle part. Il laissa le blond se reprendre, ce qui ne tarda pas. Un peu gêné de s'être trahi ainsi, bien que le Survivant ait du mal à comprendre ce que cela signifiait, le blond relança la conversation.

« Et toi Potter, tu…tu joues ?

‒ A vrai dire, pas le moins du monde ! Je ne saurais même pas joué du triangle !

‒ Mais pourquoi tu as ça alors ?

‒ Pour faire le malin ? Non sérieusement, il vient d'une maison de Mangemort. Le ministère voulait détruire toute la maison, affirmant qu'il y avait probablement des artefacts de magie noire planqués un peu partout, et j'ai beau être un inculte, il était évident que ce piano était un ouvrage d'une qualité exceptionnelle, peut-être une pièce de musée ou quelque chose dans ce style, et qu'il n'y avait rien de maléfique la dedans, alors j'ai insisté pour le sauver. Mes maigres tentatives pour apprendre ont été soldées par des échecs, je suis complètement incapable de comprendre les notes.

‒ Tu as les partitions ?

‒ Oui, enfin j'en ai quelques unes. C'était une salle de musique et il y avait tout un pan de mur dédié aux partitions. J'en ai pris quelques unes, un peu au hasard, pour sauver quelque chose. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soient des partitions pour piano. Enfin… »

Ils continuèrent bientôt leur visite, quand le blond fut rassasié du contact de l'épicéa laqué de noir, ou tout du moins qu'il s'arracha à la transe dans laquelle le plongeait cette caresse. Harry ne put retenir un frisson en voyait la sensualité avec laquelle le Prince de Serpentard touchait l'instrument.

Le deuxième étage était l'étage du brun, contenant sa chambre et son bureau, mais ils commencèrent par visiter une vaste salle de bain qui fit briller les yeux de l'ex prisonnier, qui n'avait pas vu une baignoire depuis cinq ans, pas plus qu'une bête douche digne de ce nom, condamné à prendre sa douche dans une salle de bain collective crasseuse qui avait bien besoin de quelques rénovations. Après cela, Potter le mena à son bureau, qui sembla la seule pièce où la magie avait sa place, et la seule pièce fermée par un sortilège et interdite à la femme de ménage. Il y trouva un bureau recouverts de piles de papiers, une bibliothèque impressionnante regorgeant de livres sur la magie, un mur couverts de photos mouvantes datant de Poudlard et d'articles de journaux, son Eclair de Feu, et une cage de hibou dans laquelle voletait un Vif d'Or. Harry surprit le regard de Drago et répondit à son interrogation silencieuse :

« C'est le vif d'or de notre dernier match à Poudlard.

‒ Le dernier Serpentard-Gryffondor ?

‒ Oui.

‒ Pourquoi tu as gardé ça ?

‒ Je ne sais pas. J'ai senti qu'il n'y en aurait plus je crois. J'ai voulu gardé un souvenir. »

La nostalgie qui embruma les yeux émeraude noua la gorge du blond et provoqua un étrange fourmillement dans son estomac. Heureusement, l'attrapeur des rouge et or se reprit et l'entraina tout sourire hors de la pièce.

« Tu pourras rentrer dans cette pièce avec un banal _Alohomora_, mais une fois que la femme de ménage reprendra du service, évite de le faire quand elle est là.

‒ La femme de ménage est en vacances ?

‒ Elle est malade. En fait, quand je t'ai suggéré de me payer en nature, j'allais achever en te proposant le poste d'elfe de maison attitré de Monseigneur Harry Potter, mais tu m'as interrompu avant que … Aïe ! »

Il riait en se tenant le bras.

« N'y compte même pas, Potter !

‒ Roh ça va ! Je t'aurais laissé m'appeler Harry tu sais, tu aurais pu t'épargner le « monsieur » ! »

Cette fois, l'auror fut plus rapide et esquiva le second coup. Il entraina le blond en riant dans le couloir pour continuer la visite.

« La pièce où tout se passe, où la magie opère : la chambre du maitre !

‒ Tu n'es pas mon maitre Potter ! Et je croyais que tu n'avais pas de petit ami à ramener ici. »

Harry ronchonna contre ce blond qui se permettait de lui ruiner tous ses effets. Drago jeta un œil et se surprit à découvrir une pièce immense, plus grande même que la cuisine, surement obtenue en abattant un mur. Un lit énorme à baldaquin trônait au centre, drapé d'un bleu doux qui ressortait joliment sur le parquet couleur de miel. (4)

« Bordel mais elle est gigantesque cette chambre Potter !

‒ T'es jaloux blondinet ?

‒ Je te signale que j'ai passé cinq ans dans 10m² hein, alors oui on peut dire ça !

‒ Que veux-tu, c'est chacun son tour !

‒ Comment ça ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se rendant compte de la révélation qu'il venait involontairement de faire. Il ne voyait pas comment se défiler face au regard scrutateur de son invité et se laissa aller à une confession.

« Disons que quand j'étais jeune, j'aurais bien aimé avoir une chambre aussi grande que ta cellule de prison. Alors maintenant, je me rattrape. »

Drago n'osa pas pousser plus loin ses questions, sentant que le brun voulait éviter le sujet. Il préféra passer sur cet aveu.

« Bordel Potter, il reste encore combien d'étages dans ton palais ? Je suis crevé moi !

‒ Du calme, petite chose fragile, on arrive au troisième étage, l'étage des invités. Ce sera ton étage. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit de la chambre et monta la dernière volée de marches, arrivant au troisième étage. Là, il attendit que le blond le rejoigne, un peu moins vif que lui, et il se contenta de désigner tour à tour chacune des portes qui se trouvaient là.

« Là, un placard. Là, le grenier. Là, ta salle de bain personnelle. Les autres sont les chambres d'amis, à toi de choisir celle qui te convient. Tu n'as qu'à visiter tout seul, je redescends, j'ai un coup de fil à passer, et je te monte ton sac après.

‒ Potter, je peux très bien aller me chercher mon sac tout seul ! Ou mieux, je peux profiter du fais que je ne suis PAS un moldu et faire un Accio !

‒ Je compte remonter de toute façon pour m'assurer que mon invité est à son aise, et puis en plus ce serait dommage que ton premier sort en cinq ans soit un Accio non ?

‒ Oui certes… J'aurais plutôt pensé à un Avada sur le connard qui m'a collé en prison… Si tu le connais, ne lui répète pas, ça lui fera une agréable surprise !

‒ Bah alors, je croyais que tu me remerciais de t'avoir permis de baisser ta garde, de t'avoir « autorisé à ne plus sauver un honneur imaginaire » ?

‒ Qu….Quoi ?

‒ Tu as déjà oublié la lettre que tu as envoyée à la Gazette il y a cinq ans?

‒ Euh… c'est un peu loin… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait été publiée en fait. Aucun gardien ne m'en a parlé alors j'ai cru que…

‒ Oh, elle n'a pas été publiée. La Gazette m'a demandé mon accord vu qu'elle parlait de moi de façon « ambiguë » selon eux.

‒ QUOI ?! Ambiguë ? Non, non, non, Potter, je t'arrête, il n'y avait rien d'ambiguë c'était purement…

‒ T'emballes pas blondinette, je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'étais pas mon genre. Je leur ai dis moi-même qu'il devrait arrêter de sniffer des crottes de doxy, ça semble nuire gravement à leur discernement.

‒ Oh. Tant mieux. Mais tu as refusé qu'elle soit publiée ?!

‒ Non. Je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. C'est eux qui ont changé d'avis quand je leur ai assuré qu'il n'y avait aucune ambigüité. Je crois qu'ils étaient surtout intéressés par l'histoire d'amour étrange qu'ils s'étaient déjà imaginés. »

Le Serpentard sembla un peu vexé de ce manque d'intérêt pour sa confession qui, il s'en souvenait encore, avait été si libératrice pour lui(5). Il se garda cependant bien de montrer son désarroi, et se dirigea sans un mot vers les différentes portes fermées, signalant ainsi à son hôte qu'il pouvait disposer et vaquer à ses occupations. Le brun repartit effectivement, laissant Drago visiter son nouveau domicile temporaire.

* * *

NOTES

(1) Pour vous donner une idée, un hectare c'est 10 000 m² soit un terrain de 100m sur 100m, soit…Vraiment beaucoup !

(2) Fluffy c'est le nom du cochon d'Eric Cartman dans South Park. On peut pas avoir que des références hautement intellectuelles, que voulez vous =)

(3)« Les furets ne dévorent pas les gens ! Ce sont des Mustélidés Carnivores qui…. » Celui qui reconnait cette citation (sans tricher, Google c'est le Mal =) ) a un bisou =) Un peu de culture, merde les jeunes ! ! (réponse dans le blabla du prochain chapitre au pire, parce que j'aime partager ce qui est cultissime pour moi =) )

(4)Spécial KassDédi à Angélus (oui encore, elle a le droit à une dédicace toutes les deux parutions, je sais ^^) : le retour du parquet !! Qui sait ce qui va s'y passer… =P

(5)Et donc là, bien entendu, comme on a lu Wrong, on a reconnu la lettre de Drago!

* * *

J'espère que ce début vous a plu. La suite dans quelques jours. Verdict sur ce commencement ?

J'avoue que la fin de ce chapitre ne crée pas un suspens terrifiant et suffocant, mais moi j'aime pas les cliffanger (cad les fins super abruptes que tu crèves d'envie de savoir la suite, et que t'es toute outrée sur ton fauteuil à bondir « quoi mais non mais c'est quoi la suite mais quelle fin de merde mais non mais aaaargh une semaine à attendre ?! ». Au passage, j'ai rigolé toute seule, parce que Word ne connait pas cliffanger, et que la seule correction qu'il me propose, c'est « coiffage » quand même…c'est beau la technologie !), ça m'énerve alors je ne veux pas le faire à mes petits lecteurs chéris =).

N'hésitez pas laisser votre avis, avec une adresse mail pour vous répondre si vous êtes pas inscrits sur ffnet.

A bientôt, j'espère

Bise

Nella


	2. Chapitre II: Dialogue avec mon jardinier

RIGHT ? 

Blabla d'auteur :Bonjour à vous chers petits lecteurs ! Comment ça va bien ? Bien ou bien ? Bien ?! Bien !

Le chapitre deux tout beau tout chaud pour votre plaisir le plus total !

Bon je dois avouer que vous m'avez salement déçue, personne n'a reconnu la référence avec le mustélidé carnivore. J'hésite à continuer d'écrire. A quoi bon, c'est donner de la confiture à des cochons incultes ! Mais comme l'incultisme (mais oui ça existe) n'est pas incurable, je me propose de vous soigner =) La référence était une citation d'un épisode du **Donjon de Naheulbeuk** (Episode 25)

_Nain : Ca ne t'intéresse pas de savoir si on va crever là, dévorés par les furets ?  
Paladin : Pas vraiment, non.  
Elfe : Les furets ne dévorent pas les gens ! Ce sont des mustélidés carnivores qui...  
Nain : Hé, lâche-nous la bourse, avec tes définitions_ !

Oui, la grande classe. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas (apparemment 99% de mon lectorat pour pas dire 100, je suis trop dégoutée =P), le donjon de Naheulbeuk est une saga MP3 qui raconte l'histoire d'une bande d'aventuriers complètement nuls qui font une quête complètement foireuse :) C'est une parodie des jeux de rôle, de Tolkien et de tout ce qui est héroic fantasy, avec quête donjon troll et l'éternelle gueguerre entre le nain et l'elfe. Pas besoin d'être fan d'héroic fantasy/Tolkien/JDR pour aimer (je n'aime aucun des trois, la preuve =) ) Tordant, mythique fabuleux, que du bonheur, grosse poilade, et des bons souvenirs aussi pour ma part. Bref géantissime ! Et comme je suis généreuse, voila le moyen pour télécharger les épisodes et vite vite vite combler ce trou béant dans votre culture ! C'est bien entendu gratuit et légal (et oui, c'est possible :) ), alors téléchargez les premiers épisodes et écoutez, vous ne serez pas déçues promis ! Satisfait ou remboursé !

Vous allez dans Google, vous tapez « Naheulbeuk dowlnoad » et le premier lien est la porte du paradis :) Non ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout naturel d'aider les plus démunis.

Pour en revenir à la raison de votre présence, parlons fiction. Je suis contente, les quelques maigres reviews que j'ai reçues sur le premier chapitre laissent à penser que cette fiction vous plait, résultat cependant à confirmer dans ce deuxième chapitre donc n'hésitez pas à dire que vous aimez, ça ne vous coute pas grand-chose et ça me rassure sur mes doutes ! Et si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites le aussi, c'est toujours constructif :)

Ce chapitre est assez long, et je l'aime bien, vraiment vraiment ^^. Pas mal de notes, un peu pour bavarder et un peu pour expliquer mes sources d'inspiration, là où je vais chercher les noms et les musiques. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Drago affronte la liberté et les ravages de la prison, sa culpabilité et son passé aussi. Enfin vous verrez. J'espère réussir à vous faire passer ce que je voulais dans ce chapitre. Je verrais dans les reviews :)

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Harry, Drago, Voldemort et tout ce qui va avec, ainsi qu'Azkaban appartiennent comme toujours à JKR. Les deux chansons que je cite/évoque dans ce chapitre appartiennent à leur auteur. Fluffy et le jardinier m'appartiennent. Ils sont miens, et je peux en faire tout qu'est-ce que je veux mouhahahaha ! Mes créatures ! My precious… Ahem

Fond Musical Proposé : J'ai tapé dans la playlist déprime pour aller avec le ton un peu triste de ce chapitre. _The Scientist_ de Coldplay, tout le monde connait mais ca fait pas de mal de revoir ses classiques. Et puis le piano c'est carrément à sa place avec ce texte. Si on aime le piano, rien que le piano, et qu'on aime la déprime, il y a toujours Chopin et sa _Tristesse. _

Once again, je propose tu disposes, petit lecteur zélé.

* * *

DIALOGUE AVEC MON JARDINIER (1)

_Il se garda cependant bien de montrer son désarroi, et se dirigea sans un mot vers les différentes portes fermées, signalant ainsi à son hôte qu'il pouvait disposer et vaquer à ses occupations. Le brun repartit effectivement, laissant Drago visiter son nouveau domicile temporaire._

Le blond, qui sentait la fatigue le gagner, s'épargna la visite du placard et du grenier, pressé d'en finir. La salle de bain n'avait rien à envier à celle de Harry à l'étage en dessous, étant grande et lumineuse. Cinq ans sans prendre un bain. Drago décida qu'il devait vite remédier à cela, et se promit de faire cela dès qu'il aurait fini de visiter les chambres.

La première était une chambre violette, avec une frise florale peinte en haut des murs. Un lit deux places aux draps lilas coordonnés au papier peint se trouvait au centre de la pièce, et contre les murs se trouvaient un petit bureau, une étagère comportant quelques livres pour occuper les invités, et une commode en bois clair surmontée d'un miroir. Aux murs, des peintures représentant des bouquets de fleurs ou la plage. Un peu trop féminine pour lui, définitivement.

La pièce suivante, plus à son gout, contenant un lit deux places en bois noir, d'un style assez contemporain, et les murs étaient d'un vert pâle sobre. Une armoire impressionnante aux portes vitrées et un secrétaire en bois noir complétaient la pièce dans un style sobre et design. Aux murs, des tableaux plus contemporains en noir et blanc, et des photographies d'art, également en noir et blanc. Il appréciait définitivement plus cette pièce. Il décida de jeter tout de même un œil à la troisième pièce, pour la forme.

La troisième chambre, au bout du couloir lui résista : la porte semblait coincée. Après un petit coup d'épaule, elle se décoinça, et Drago se retrouva dans une pièce très surprenante, détonnant nettement avec les deux précédentes : cette chambre était en mansarde, et bien plus petite que les autres. Les murs étaient bleus, d'un bleu doux et apaisant, et des tableaux aux couleurs tendres représentant des sous bois ensoleillés et une prairie fleurie traversée par un petit ruisseau peinte sous différents angles ornaient les murs. A la place d'une fenêtre standard, le mur était ici percé d'une large baie qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison, avec le jardin et un bois touffu qui semblait s'étendre au delà des limites du domaine de Potter. Un lit d'une place était collé au mur, faute de place, car une grande étagère qui croulait cette fois sous les livres, une armoire et un bureau couvert de feuilles de papiers, de crayons divers et de pinceaux prenaient toute la place.

En s'approchant du bureau qui était placé devant la fenêtre, Drago vit des dizaines d'aquarelles et de croquis divers, représentant le panorama, des gens inconnus, Fluffy, ou bien surtout des anciens élèves de Poudlard tels qu'ils étaient alors. Drago fut particulièrement impressionné par un croquis le représentant avec une grande virtuosité. Le trait était certes un peu brouillon, coup de crayon d'un autodidacte qui n'avait aucune base en esquisse, mais le rendu était stupéfiant, vivant. Il faisait son habituelle grimace condescendante, et le blond ne put retenir un sourire devant cette image aussi réaliste qu'une photo, avec cette mimique si caractéristique, signée Drago Malefoy.

Dans la bibliothèque s'alignaient des livres sur la peinture, le dessin, des livres de photographies divers, des livres sur l'art, la sculpture… Drago découvrait là une facette du brun qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné : le Survivant, ce Gryffondor entêté et fonceur, brusque et maladroit, qu'il avait toujours pensé dépourvu de profondeur, était un artiste.

Cette chambre avait une âme, elle était très différente des deux autres. Alors que les chambres d'amis précédentes n'étaient visiblement jamais visitées, Drago sentait qu'Harry avait passé des heures ici, peignant, dessinant, et probablement lisant. Etrangement, il ne put se résoudre à quitter la pièce : ça allait être sa chambre, même si elle était plus petite, même si le lit semblait moins confortable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Drago ? »

Drago sursauta et se retourna, lâchant le croquis qu'il tenait encore, un peu coupable de s'etre octroyé le droit de fouiller. Il tenta de répondre avec ironie, pour dissimuler sa gêne :

«C'est toi qui m'a ramené chez toi, dans ton horrible voiture bleue, tu te souviens ?

‒ Soit pas bête. Je te demandais ce que tu faisais ici, dans cette pièce.

‒ J'ai le droit de choisir la chambre que je veux, c'est bien ce que tu as dis non ?

‒ …Tu choisis celle-ci ?

‒ Pourquoi pas ?

‒ Parce que j'aurais pensé que tu chercherais une chambre plus spacieuse, comme la chambre verte par exemple et…

‒ Celle-ci me convient mieux. »

Harry, un peu décontenancé, hocha la tête.

« Tiens, je t'ai ramené ton sac, ainsi que des serviettes propres que j'ai laissé dans la salle de bain. Si tu as besoin de vêtements ou de n'importe quoi d'autre, demande-moi. Attends, je vais débarrasser ce bureau...

‒ Non !...Non laisse ça comme ca. Je trouve ça agréable. On sent que cette chambre a été habitée. Tu pourras y revenir quand tu veux pour peindre.

‒ C'est gentil mais j'ai déjà mon atelier pour ça.

‒ Un atelier ?

‒ Oui, une petite pièce attenante à la salle de jeux. Tu as refusé d'y rentrer parce qu'il y avait trop de truc de moldus alors je n'ai pas insisté.

‒ Tu fais quoi dans ton atelier ?

‒ Et bien… Je… je peins par exemple. Je dessine. Je m'occupe quoi. »

Drago le contemplait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Harry Potter, Harry je-fonce-et-je-réfléchis-après Potter, ce Harry était vraiment l'artiste qui était en train de danser d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air embarrassé ?

« Tu peins quoi?

‒ Je sais pas… Tout et rien. Ces croûtes là par exemple. »

Il désigna d'un geste vague les tableaux aux murs. Drago continua à remuer les papiers sur le bureau, s'émerveillant sur l'étendu du talent du brun. Il trouva soudain une feuille très sombre, peinte à l'aquarelle avec des nuances de gris et du noir. Il ne sut dire ce que cela représentait exactement, deux silhouettes brumeuses enlacées apparemment, mais aussitôt qu'il la vit, son cœur se serra sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi. Soudain, le brun lui arracha la feuille des mains.

« Ecoute Malefoy, je t'héberge avec plaisir et tu peux prendre cette chambre si tu veux, mais s'il te plait, respecte certaines limites. »

Embarrassé, le Gryffondor rougissant rassembla tous les dessins avec des gestes empressés. Drago s'en voulu d'avoir été indiscret.

« Désolé. Je vais prendre la chambre verte. Je n'aurais pas dû. De toute façon, je partirais demain.

‒ Non ! Non. Tu restes. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû mieux ranger. Reste, s'il-te-plait. Voila, je vais juste ranger ça, et cette chambre est la tienne. Désolé. Va te détendre dans un bain si tu veux, je t'appellerais dans deux heures pour manger. Cet après-midi, je te laisserais seul, j'ai un travail de dernière minute à faire. Oh, et le jardinier sera là vers 15h alors ne t'inquiètes pas si tu vois un mec louche dans le jardin ! »

Avec un dernier sourire d'excuse, il sortit précipitamment, ses bras chargés de feuilles. Drago se retrouva seul dans sa nouvelle chambre, se sentant stupide. Une feuille tombée au sol sous le bureau attira son regard. Il la ramassa et dû s'assoir sur le lit. Il était face à lui-même plus jeune, riant aux éclats. Il semblait détendu, serein, presque heureux. Il ne se rappelait pas voir jamais eu cette expression, mais il n'y avait aucun doute que le brun l'avait représenté de mémoire, car il reconnaissait ses fossettes. Quand avait-il pu avoir l'air si insouciant, si jeune, si…normal ?

Il se leva, le dessin toujours à la main, et il alla jusqu'à la salle de bain, mû par un désir masochiste brusque. Il affronta, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, son reflet. Il posa le croquis sur le rebord du lavabo et se mit mécaniquement à enlever ses vêtements, son regard ancré dans celui, vide et dur, de son jumeau. Ses yeux étaient enfoncés dans leur orbite, un peu vitreux, ayant perdu leur éclat. Ses cheveux dont il était si fier étaient en piteuse état, mal coupés, abimés, ternes. Ses lèvres étaient gercées et pâles. Sa peau blafarde était tirée sur ses pommettes anormalement saillantes, soulignées encore par ses joues creuses. Il n'avait jamais été musclé, mais en enlevant son pull, il trouva son torse considérablement amaigri, ses côtes saillantes, de même que ses hanches. Ses bras étaient maigres, il ressemblait à une mante religieuse géante et se dégoutait. Lui si fier de son corps avait perdu tous les attributs de sa beauté qu'il chérissait tant.

Il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier, mais cela ne suffit pas à contenir le raz-de-marée émotionnel qui le submergeait soudain. Un haut-le-cœur le força à détourner les yeux et il se laissa tomber à genou devant la cuvette des toilettes derrière lui. Pour la première fois depuis de très nombreuses années, le barrage cédait, son cœur saignait librement dans sa poitrine tremblante, et il sanglota, penché sur la porcelaine tachée, le goût de la bile et du sang se mêlant dans sa bouche.

Il avait laissé la porte de la salle de bain ouverte et Harry, à l'étage en dessous, avait entendu et montait maintenant quatre à quatre les vieux escaliers. Le blond, qui refusait d'être vu en cet instant si intime, où il était si vulnérable, se leva d'un bond et claqua la porte au nez de son ennemi d'autrefois, fermant à clé. L'Elu de l'autre côté de la porte tambourinait, l'inquiétude faisant trembler sa voix alors qu'il suppliait Drago de le laisser entrer. Celui-ci tenta de ravaler ses sanglots, et dit d'une voix enrouée :

« Ca va aller Potter. Je peux prendre un bain tout seul. »

Les coups s'arrêtèrent, et un silence de mort se fit. Il l'entendait derrière la porte, grognant de frustration, et soudain le brun donna un violent coup de poing dans le panneau de bois, faisant sursauter le Serpentard qui s'y appuyait pour ne pas tomber tant ses jambes tremblantes menaçaient de céder sous son poids. Enfin, il entendit le Gryffondor abandonner et faire demi-tour en soufflant comme un bœuf, résigné cependant à ne pas forcer les défenses du blond, ce qu'il aurait pu faire sans le moindre effort. Drago, reconnaissant, à bout de force, se laissa glisser le long de la porte, jusqu'à se retrouver assis contre le carrelage glacé. Ce contact le rassura bêtement, étant devenu son quotidien après cinq longues années prostrés dans un coin de son cachot contre la pierre froide pour fuir le vent marin qui pénétrait par tous les interstices des murs suintants de sa cellule.

Le temps coula lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il reprenne le contrôle de son cœur affolé et de son esprit égaré. Il se releva, vacilla quelques secondes mais réussit à se redresser. Il alla jusqu'à la baignoire et ouvrit les robinets à fond pour remplir l'imposante baignoire ancienne. Il resta debout à attendre que le niveau monte, refusant obstinément de se retourner, refusant obstinément d'apercevoir à nouveau son terrible visage émacié, sa déchéance dramatique dans le cruel miroir qui ne mentait jamais. Il cracha dans la cuvette des toilettes et tira la chasse d'eau, effaçant les traces de sa faiblesse passagère. Enfin, il laissa tomber son pantalon, dénouant le cordon qui le retenait autour de ses hanches fines, et pu enfin se glisser dans l'eau brûlante. La douleur lui fit fermer les yeux avec délice, cette brûlure lui avait tant manqué.

Il avait connu la brûlure de la faim, la brûlure de l'humiliation, la brûlure de la peur, la brûlure du froid mordant, la brûlure de la solitude, la brûlure de la douleur physique, la brûlure du regret, la brûlure du désespoir. Il avait passé cinq ans dans les flammes terribles de son purgatoire sur terre, avait été irradié et calciné jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger, jusqu'à vouloir mourir. Mais s'il en avait assez de ces douleurs incandescentes perpétuelles, il y avait une seule brûlure que le Prince des Glaces avait toujours recherchée, c'était l'oubli fumant offert par l'eau trop chaude.

Lorsque l'eau toucha enfin ses joues, ses lèvres, son front, lorsqu'enfin il fut entièrement plonger dans le bain, et que chaque centimètre carré de sa peau tendue, desséchée et sensible hurla au supplice et rougit avec violence, comme lorsqu'il était enfant et que sa mère devenait folle de voir son fils pâle ressortir rose écrevisse de la salle de bain, alors seulement il sourit. Il soupira, les bulles remontant à la surface. Il resta de longues secondes en apnée, apaisé par le silence écrasant de l'eau, écoutant ce silence comme on écoute une symphonie de Beethoven ou le requiem de Mozart, chérissant ce silence de plomb comme le chant aérien d'une mésange au printemps. Cinq ans sans connaitre ce vrai silence, ce silence de mort, parce que le sifflement du vent et les gémissements de la houle ne prenait jamais de pause, ne laissait jamais de répit. Et il se concentra jusqu'à ce que le silence soit la seule chose qui restait, dans ses oreilles comme dans sa conscience. Le vide, juste quelques secondes de calme et de répit.

Il finit par être rappelé à la réalité par une douleur dans sa cage thoracique, et dû se résigner à interrompre son apnée. Une bouffée d'air chargée de vapeur emplit ses poumons, et il resta quelques secondes haletant dans l'eau. Il se laissa aller contre le rebord tiède, savourant l'eau chaude sur lui, le calme de la salle de bain, troublé seulement par les bruis de la vieille demeure et le clapotis de l'eau. Pas de vent qui siffle entre les rochers, pas de houle se brisant sur le rivage, pas de cris ou de rire gras de prisonnier, pas de hurlements d'homme perdu et désespéré, juste ce silence douillet et intime, comme les craquements d'un feu de bois.

BAM BAM BAM BAM

« Malefoy, réponds bon sang ! »

Des tambourinements et des hurlements teintés de peur sortirent le blond de son sommeil. Il avait finit par s'endormir dans l'eau brûlante, et à en juger par la disparition de la vapeur à la surface et la couleur à nouveau lactescente de sa peau, il devait être resté ainsi dans l'eau pendant au moins une ou deux heures. Un peu hébété, réalisant lentement qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve mais dans la réalité, plus allongé sur la paillasse dure de sa geôle mais dans un bain chaud, dans une maison confortable et accueillante, il ne pensa pas une seconde à répondre à l'homme effrayé derrière la porte, tout à sa joie d'être libre, enfin.

Sa jubilation fut tranchée nette par un bruit d'explosion, et en se retournant il vit Harry sortir d'un nuage de poussière, enjambant le cadavre de l'antique porte en bois massif, se précipitant vers lui avec l'air terrorisé. Tombant à genou à côté de la baignoire, ses rotules heurtant sèchement le carrelage, il posa ses mains sur le corps du blond, prenant son visage dans ses mains fraiches sans la moindre hésitation, et balbutia à toute vitesse :

« Ca va ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu se sens bien ? Où est-ce que tu as mal ? »

Alors qu'il commençait à observer le cou, les épaules, le torse du blond, à la recherche sans doute d'une mortelle blessure, celui-ci réalisa qu'il était nu, et très amoindri, et que Potter allait détailler les séquelles de la prison sur son corps. Il l'interrompit sèchement :

« Potter, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter mais t'es pas ma mère ! Sors de là ! Je prends un bain ! Je me suis endormi ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ta tête ?! »

Le pauvre Survivant fut tout interloqué de la sécheresse de Drago, laissant retomber ses mains dans l'eau, confus et déboussolé :

« Je … Je suis désolé, je pensais… Tu es entré là dedans il y a au moins une heure et demi, et tu n'étais pas… Tu…Je m'inquiétais…

‒ Promis Potter, si je veux me suicider, je ne le ferais pas dans ta maison. De toute manière, ce serait trop déshonorant que tu sois la personne qui retrouve mon corps. »

Malgré sa tentative pour faire sourire Harry avec un ton forcé, caricature du lui-même d'autrefois, il vit juste le brun se relever et repartir en murmurant une faible excuse. Il se reprit et se retourna, parlant assez sèchement, comme en colère d'avoir été ainsi congédié :

« On mange dans un quart d'heure, si tu as fini d'infuser d'ici là »

Puis il sortit en trombe, enjambant avec un naturel déconcertant la porte détruite, et laissant le blond perplexe dans son bain. Il décida qu'il était effectivement temps de sortir, et s'extirpa de l'eau, s'entourant dans une serviette éponge. Embarrassé par la porte béante, il ramassa ses affaires sales et décida de gagner sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il sentit, en enjambant à son tour les débris de bois, une écharde s'enfoncer dans la plante de son pied. Etouffant un juron, il boitilla jusqu'à la porte de la chambre bleue et s'enferma à double tour avant de remettre les vêtements qu'il trouva dans son sac, ceux qu'il avait à son arrestation.

Là encore, aussi clairement que devant le miroir, il constata l'ampleur de sa décrépitude physique : son pull de cachemire gris qui autrefois soulignait élégamment sa silhouette svelte pendait maintenant lamentablement autour de son torse squelettique. Son pantalon flottait et il dût fermer sa ceinture trois crans plus serrée que cinq ans auparavant. Un petit miroir ouvragé accroché au mur lui permis de tenter vainement d'arranger les mèches blondes humides qui tombaient sur son front, mais il abandonna vite, la vue de son visage marqué lui tordant dangereusement l'estomac. Il descendit timidement à la recherche de son hôte, espérant s'excuser de sa brutalité et peut-être mendier des vêtements moins pitoyables, ceux là étant sales et empestant les embruns en plus d'être deux tailles trop grand.

Il l'appela d'une petite voix, mais il ne semblait pas être au second. Il entendit un jappement rauque provenant d'en bas, suivit par un rire clair : Potter localisé ! Il descendit les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, et gagna la cuisine d'où provenait maintenant une musique assez forte. Il poussa la porte et la musique étouffée par le battant lui jaillit au visage, en même temps qu'un étonnant spectacle : le Survivant, chantant, assez faux d'ailleurs, sur la musique dont le volume était sans nul doute excessif, en bondissant comme un cabri, le mastodonte quadrupède le suivant et sautant à sa suite, comme deux idiots tentant de s'envoler ou d'imiter un kangourou, Drago n'aurait su dire.

_**You know I've done it before,**_  
_**And I can do it some more,**_  
_**I've got my eye on the score,**_  
_**I'm gonna cut through the floor,**_  
_**It's too late,**_  
_**It's too soon,**_  
_**Or is it...**_

_**Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick...Boom!**_

_(Tu sais que je l'ai déjà fait_

_Et que je peux le refaire_

_J'ai les yeux fixé sur les scores_

_Je vais ouvrir la terre en deux_

_C'est trop tard_

_C'est trop tôt_

_Ou est-ce…_

_Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Boom)_

(2)

Sur le « Boom », Potter s'était retourné en sautant et ses yeux étaient tombés sur Drago, qui arborait un sourire moqueur. Aussitôt, le brun eut le bon goût de stopper tous ses rebonds et de rougir, prit sur le fait. Le chien, perplexe, trépignait en attendant qu'il poursuive le jeu. Saisissant la télécommande qui commandait apparemment à la chaine « hyfille », il baissa significativement le volume. Drago ne sut quoi dire, commenter aurait surement été déplacé alors qu'il avait déjà été assez indélicat avec celui qui lui offrait gracieusement le gite et le couvert, mais d'un autre côté ils s'étaient quitté il y avait à peine un quart d'heure, lui nu dans son bain le rabrouant brusquement, dans la poussière d'une porte explosée. A la place, il choisit un sujet moins difficile, pour les sauver lui et le pauvre Gryffondor d'une discussion embarrassante.

« Tu cuisines quoi ? »

Avec un sourire de remerciement, il lui détailla le menu. Le blond était allé s'assoir, son pied le lançant, et le chien était venu poser sa grosse tête baveuse sur ses genoux. En souriant, Drago répéta :

« Ton chien est vraiment répugnant, Harry. »

Il repoussa doucement le chien, qui alla s'allonger dans un coin, et il tenta de voir comment il allait sortir l'écharde de son pied. Harry remarqua les contorsions du blond, et vint sans un mot s'agenouiller devant lui, prenant sa cheville avec délicatesse dans ses larges mains. Sans un regard pour le blond, il sortit sa baguette, et avec douceur, l'air concentré, il murmura un sortilège, soulageant son invité.

« Merci.

‒ C'est normal, c'est ma faute. Je suppose que ça provient de la porte que j'ai explosé.

‒ … C'est rien, j'aurais dû répondre.

‒ Je suis un idiot.

‒ Faut que tu arrêtes de vouloir sauver le monde, une fois ça suffisait, non ? »

Drago avait dit cela avec douceur, presque avec tendresse, sans aucune moquerie, mais il vit passer une lueur de douleur dans les yeux du brun qui détourna le regard et murmura :

« Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, quelques soient les efforts et le nombre d'années qui passent. »

Il laissa le blond perplexe, et retourna devant la cuisinière. Drago allait reprendre la parole pour lui demander ce qui le tracassait quand celui-ci le devança précipitamment, comme s'il avait senti qu'il fallait rompre le silence en premier.

« C'est prêt dans deux minutes, tu n'as qu'à mettre la table à la salle à manger, les couverts sont là. »

D'un geste vague de la main, il désigna un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient deux assiettes, des couverts, des verres, et une élégante carafe d'eau. Drago s'exécuta en silence. Le brun le rejoint, faisant flotter devant lui casseroles et saladiers, agitant sa baguette avec nonchalance. Le chien arriva bientôt, et alla s'allonger devant la cheminée. Ils s'assirent face à face, seuls sur la grande table du salon.

« Tu sais, on aurait pu manger à la cuisine.

‒ Bah, il faut bien que cette table serve un peu ! »

Le silence était doux, ils se regardaient à la dérobée, chacun curieux de tester les changements opérés pendant ces trop nombreuses années sans se voir.

« Tu cuisines vraiment bien, Potter !

‒ J'habite tout seul depuis 7 ans maintenant, il fallait bien qu'un jour j'apprenne à cuisiner ! En plus je cuisinais déjà souvent quand j'habitais chez mes moldus. Oh, et arrête de m'appeler Potter s'il te plait. On est grand, et tu vas vivre sous mon toit quelques temps, alors on pourrait peut-être passer outre cette vieille rancœur ?

‒ Et si je n'ai pas envie de t'appeler Harry ?

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu as contre mon prénom ?

‒ Harry c'est banal, sans vouloir t'offenser. Et puis je parie que tout le monde t'appelle Harry.

‒ Désolé, tout le monde ne peut pas s'appeler Drago !

‒ J'ai le droit de te trouver un surnom ?

‒ …Appelle moi Germaine si ça te fais plaisir, mais juste plus mon nom de famille.

‒ Rolala à ce point-là ? Tu t'es mis à détester « Potter » ou quoi ?

‒ Disons que Potter c'est très… Tout le monde pense Potter le Héros. C'est lassant.

‒ Je n'ai jamais pensé Potter le Héros si ca peut te rassurer. »

Harry sourit au ton un peu méprisant qu'employa intentionnellement le blond : bien sur que non, Potter n'a jamais été synonyme de chose aussi flatteuse que Héros pour lui. Ledit Héros se rembrunit un peu :

« Non je sais. Potter ça a toujours été ton insulte préféré. La pire que tu connaissais. D'où le fait que je préfère que tu trouves autre chose. N'importe quoi. Mais pas Potter. Parce que tu le prononces toujours de cette horrible manière… »

Drago semblait perplexe, ne voyant visiblement pas où son hôte voulait en venir, et celui-ci se sentit donc obligé de détailler en rougissant un peu :

« Tu craches ça comme si c'était une cruelle injure.

‒ …Oh. D'accord. Va pour Harry alors, en attendant que je te trouve un surnom acceptable. »

Harry lui adresse un sourire de remerciement et finit son assiette. Il jette un œil à sa montre.

« Merde je vais pas tarder à y aller. Prend le dessert sans moi. Je peux te laisser débarrasser la table ? Ne te sens pas obligé de faire la vaisselle, je ferais ça en rentrant, d'accord ?

‒ Ok. Tu rentres à quelle heure ?

‒ Tu te prends déjà pour ma femme Drago ?

‒ Potter, arrête de…

‒ Harry.

‒ Hein ?

‒ Harry, pas Potter.

‒ Oh, pardon. Oui enfin Harry ne recommence pas à insinuer que je vais te payer en nature ou exécuter un quelconque devoir conjugal, je te préviens ! Ta main droite remplira cette tache sans moi.»

Harry rit de bon cœur au commentaire pincé du blond.

« Je serais là vers 19h je pense, mais c'est pas encore sur. Tu verras bien. Si tu veux te promener dans le monde sorcier, la cheminée du bureau est reliée à la poudre de cheminette. Je vais aller te chercher tes vêtements propres au grenier, j'ai gardé quelques vieux trucs qui sont trop petit pour moi depuis longtemps et…

‒ Oui Potter, on a remarqué que tu étais devenu super baraqué, inutile de faire le malin. Harry je veux dire.

‒ Ne soit pas jaloux voyons, je t'apprendrais si tu veux ! Bref, je te laisserais les vêtements que je trouverais sur ton lit et ensuite je me sauve par transplanage alors on se revoit ce soir ! Bon dessert ! J'espère que ma crème brulée maison te plaira. »

Il lui fit un signe de main et sortit. Le chien dormait toujours devant l'âtre, immobile, ronflant doucement. Les pas de Harry résonnaient dans les escaliers, le bruit s'amenuisant au fur et à mesure qu'il montait.

Drago resta quelques secondes à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Toute cette grande maison rien que pour lui. Il finit mon assiette et alla jusqu'au « Free Go » chercher une crème brûlée suivant les instructions du Survivant. La salle à manger était trop grande, il se sentait un peu trop petit dans un si vaste espace, il s'installa donc à la cuisine, se perchant sur un des tabourets. Un mince filet de musique s'échappait encore et Drago prit la télécommande. Un peu perplexe, il finit par comprendre comment monter le volume pour remplir un peu le silence de la grande cuisine si lumineuse et si propre qu'elle lui semblait presque irréelle après la crasse dans laquelle il avait passé tant d'années. Un homme chantait que la représentation devait continuer malgré tout, comme son sourire qui restait accroché à ses lèvres malgré le fait que son cœur se brisait en morceau dans sa poitrine (3). Il fit une moue et après une nouvelle inspection de la petite boite en plastique, il trouva comment couper la musique, décidemment trop déprimante. Il était incapable de terminer son dessert, n'étant plus habitué aux repas si copieux, et il le remit avec soin au frais.

Il alla jusqu'à la salle à manger, replaçant tous les couverts sur le plateau, le chien ronflant toujours. Malgré les paroles du brun, Drago fit tranquillement la vaisselle. C'était certes assez peu courant pour lui d'effectuer ce genre de tâche de moldu avant la prison. Mais à Azkaban, son bon comportement lui avait permis d'être affecté à quelques tâches comme la plonge. Il s'abimait certes les mains, mais c'était une place très convoitée car elle permettait d'avoir accès à des reliefs de repas, pas négligeable quand on reçoit à peine la quantité nécessaire de nourriture pour vivre. Lui n'était pas capable, malgré la faim, de manger ce que d'autres avaient laissé. Une vie à ne manger que le meilleur laisse des marques, et se rabaisser à ça l'aurait trop blessé dans le peu d'estime qu'il conservait de lui-même. Lui aimait surtout pouvoir avoir les mains dans l'eau chaude, un des rares moments où il n'avait pas froid, et il pouvait ainsi sortir un peu de sa cellule, pour les quelques heures par semaine pendant lesquelles il effectuait ces corvées.

Une fois la vaisselle faite, il quitta la pièce et gravit lentement les étages jusqu'au dernier, où il arriva le souffle court. Après cinq années sans faire de sport, élire domicile au dernier étage de cette immense maison n'était peut-être pas l'idée de l'année. Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre et y trouva comme promis une pile de vêtements relativement propres quoique vieux et un peu délavés, sur laquelle était posée l'esquisse qu'il avait laissé tout à l'heure à côté du miroir de la salle de bain. Il alla dans le couloir et vit que la porte avait été réparée. Il lutta et se força à entrer dans la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'il se brosse les dents de toute manière. Il évita son reflet tout le long de l'opération. Une fois sa bouche rincée, il se pencha en avant jusqu'à pouvoir inspecter ses dents dans le miroir sans risquer d'apercevoir son corps. Il s'était brossé les dents avec application et régularité pendant son enfermement, refusant de se laisser aller comme une très large majorité des prisonniers, parce que s'accrocher à quelques maigres rituels qui le reliait encore à la vraie vie lui évitait de sombrer totalement. Satisfait de voir ses dents en bonne état, il se recula en détournant le regard. Il rougit un peu de sa lâcheté : fuir son propre reflet, on frôlait vraiment le ridicule. Cependant, il ne se regarda pas pour autant et se retourna pour se déshabiller, enfilant les anciens vêtements de Potter. Un t-shirt d'un rouge un peu passé qui était encore une taille trop large pour lui, un jeans un peu trop long et un pull bleu nuit à col en V plutôt à sa taille constituait la tenue que lui avait prévu son hôte attentionné mais définitivement privé de sens du style. Comment pouvait-il lui faire porter cela tout en étant capable de choisir avec gout ses propres vêtements ? Il sourit de cette pensée superficielle.

Que faire de son temps libre, quelle occupation choisir, maintenant que le monde lui tendait les bras ? Après cinq ans à vivre dans le gris et le bleu terne, il ressentait le besoin de verdure et décida d'aller visiter le jardin de Potter. Il redescendit les marches, alla mettre ses chaussures qu'il avait laissées dans l'entrée plus tôt dans la matinée, et après avoir emprunté une des vestes de Potter (bon sang, comment cet enfoiré pouvait-il être si large d'épaules ?) il alla jusqu'à la cuisine. Le son de la baie vitrée qui coulisse avait réveillé le chien qui surgit et passa à côté de Drago en courant, sortit en trombe dans le jardin et s'arrêta pour regarder son nouveau compagnon de jeu blond sortir à sa suite. Drago le rejoignit et lança le bâton que Fluffy lui rapporta, tout joyeux, et il joua avec l'animal pendant une bonne demi-heure. Il alla ensuite visiter le jardin, montant en pente douce jusqu'aux haies qui en marquait la limite. Fluffy reniflait les haies pendant que le blond s'approchait de la mare qui se trouvait au fond du domaine, bordée de roseau, couverte de quelques nénuphars donnant sans doute de sublimes fleurs une fois la belle saison arrivée. Il savoura quelques minutes la vue du manège des carpes chinoises tournant dans le bassin artificiel, apaisante valse silencieuse. Il marcha ensuite calmement vers le potager où poussaient notamment des citrouilles plutôt impressionnantes qui rappelèrent Poudlard au jeune homme. Il allait retourner vers la maison quand il vit un trou dans la haie du fond, où était placée une petite porte sombre et discrète. Il la poussa et déboucha dans les bois. Le chien le rejoingnit, passa entre ses jambes en manquant de le faire tomber et partit en courant dans les bois.

« Merde… »

Drago dut courir après l'énorme canidé qui prenait un malin plaisir à se faire poursuivre et n'écoutait pas ses suppliques essoufflées. Alors qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas bientôt mourir tant ses muscles le suppliaient d'arrêter et sa gorge le brûlait, il déboucha dans une clairière idyllique, où il trouva le chien assis au bord d'un cours d'eau, l'air fasciné par quelque chose dans l'eau. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, ses jambes peinant à le porter. C'était la clairière peinte dans sa chambre. Le chien l'avait entendu pousser une plainte essoufflée, et se releva pour venir s'assoir à ses côtés, guilleret. Drago saisit le collier et réprimanda le chien :

« Espèce d'abruti, tu veux me tuer c'est ça ? »

Le chien le regarda, la tête penchée sur le côté, cherchant à déchiffrer les mots de son nouvel ami qui ne put s'empêcher de se radoucir devant l'air idiot de l'animal. Il lui gratta la tête mais ne lâcha pas le collier.

« Laisse moi deux minutes pour me reprendre et on rentre. Ton maitre me tuera si je t'égare ! »

Ils restèrent en réalité assis ainsi, longtemps après que Drago ait repris son souffle, le calme de cette clairière l'apaisant. Le doux clapotis de la rivière qui coulait non loin, l'air frais de cette fin d'hiver, les oiseaux qui chantaient dans les arbres tout proches, la main posée sur la tête du chien qui s'était allongé dans les hautes herbes à ses côtés. Le Serpentard compris pourquoi Harry avait décidé de peindre cet endroit. Comme si le tableau pouvait renfermer un peu du pouvoir de ce lieu.

Finalement, Drago se releva, et Fluffy le suivit docilement sur le chemin du retour, le guidant même, puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de voir d'où ils étaient venus, tout à sa peur de perdre la précieuse bête de foire de Potter. Une fois le portail franchi, il lâcha le collier du chien qui partit en aboyant dans le jardin, visiblement décidé à aller s'attaquer au ballon déjà tout dégonflé et mâchouillé qui reposait sous un gros noyer. Soudain, un homme jaillit de la serre en sifflant, cherchant visiblement le chien du regard. Drago se figea, mais l'homme l'avait repéré et s'était retourné vers lui.

Un grand homme sans âge, peut-être trente ou quarante, peut-être plus, ou peut-être avait-il le même âge que Drago. Il était brun roux, un nez busqué comme s'il avait été brisé autrefois, des pommettes saillantes, un menton fort, d'épais sourcils sombres, et ses joues étaient ombrés d'une barbe qui accentuait son air revêche. Un éclair de compréhension sembla traverser son visage et il s'approcha de Drago en souriant, son visage changeant du tout au tout, lui donnant un air doux et chaleureux tout à coup. Il était grand, les épaules larges un peu voutées, il portait une salopette grise fort peu élégante couverte de boue et de la poche ventrale pendait une paire de gants sales. Une fois devant Drago, il s'essuya la main sur sa salopette et la tendit au blond perplexe. Le voyant hésiter, il se présenta d'une voix rocailleuse.

« Je suis le jardinier. J'avais oublié que vous deviez sortir de prison aujourd'hui Monsieur Malefoy. »

Drago le regardait, et lui serra la main, toujours stupéfait cependant qu'il sache son nom.

« Harry m'a prévenu qu'il avait décidé de vous héberger quelques temps quand vous sortiriez d'Azkaban. Je suis un cracmol, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a raconté ça. Et je vous connais. Enfin vous devez pas vous souvenir de moi. »

Le blond était embarrassé. Il avait beau chercher, il n'avait aucun souvenir. Il fixait l'homme qui le dépassait de plusieurs centimètres, et il remarqua que son œil droit était vitreux et qu'il avait une vilaine cicatrice qui lui barrait la gorge. Il n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot et se fit donc violence pour enfin sortir de son mutisme, la situation devenant gênante :

« Et bien non, je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne me souviens pas de vous.

‒ C'est pas grave, ça se comprend. Vous m'avez sauvez la vie.

‒ Sauvez la vie ? Vous…vous devez me confondre !

‒ Bien sur que non, on n'oublie pas ce genre de chose. Je me souviens parfaitement du prince blond du Manoir de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Je suis le fils de deux employés du ministère assez influant, je ne sais pas si vous les connaissiez, Janus March(4), qui travaillait au service de la Magie, et Syrinx March (5) qui était dans le cabinet du Ministre de la magie à l'époque en tant que Secrétaire particulière. Alors des Mangemorts m'ont enlevé pour faire pression sur eux et j'ai été gardé au Manoir. Pas le meilleur endroit où résider pour un Cracmol. J'étais un peu le souffre douleur des soldats de Vous-Savez-Qui. Et un jour, il y en a deux qui étaient complètement bourrés qui sont venu me chercher dans ma cellule et qui m'ont amené dans les étages, dans un genre de salle d'interrogatoire qui puait le sang et… Enfin, si c'était un interrogatoire, je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu une seule question. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ce jour-là. Mais la porte s'est ouverte. Et vous êtes entré. Vous ne m'avez pas regardé mais vous leur avez demandé de me laisser. D'arrêter. Et ils vous ont obéi. »

Le blond était en état de choc. Il ne se souvenait pas précisément de ça, mais il est vrai qu'il lui était arrivé d'aller interrompre les interminables séances de sadisme auxquelles s'adonnaient les sous fifres du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand ils étaient désœuvrés. Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir sauvé la vie à quelqu'un, tout au plus leur offrait-il un sursis. De toute manière, c'était surtout les cris insupportables qu'il voulait faire cesser. Ils le rendaient dingue, il avait la nausée d'entendre tout cela.

« Je me souviens aussi de votre musique, vous étiez musicien, non ?

‒ Moi ? Non, pas vraiment…

‒ Mais si, parfois il y avait quelqu'un qui jouait du piano. Je me souviens parfaitement, les Mangemorts parlaient du « jeune prince » qui jouait. A la seconde où vous êtes entré dans la pièce la nuit où j'allais mourir, j'ai su que c'était vous le prince.

‒ …

‒ Je me souviens de Beethoven, et de Chopin surtout. Vous étiez une échappatoire pour tous ceux qui souffraient. Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez.

‒ Non. Non. Je… Je suis tellement désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé, je…

‒ C'était pas votre faute. Vous ne m'avez jamais rien fait. Et vous m'avez sauvé. Vous avez rendu l'enfer plus supportable. Et puis je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti. Et maintenant je sais le prix de la vie. J'ai perdu un œil, et j'ai quelques cicatrices pas très jolies à voir, mais les filles trouvent ça sexy.»

Il rit. Il était sincère. Le blond se sentait nauséeux. Cet homme le remerciait. Il l'avait sauvé par égoïsme. Il ne l'avait même jamais regardé. Parce que s'il avait vraiment reconnu l'existence de tous ces pauvres gens, s'il les avait regardés, alors il n'aurait pas pu supporter de vivre au Manoir. Les hurlements et la douleur, les pleurs et les suppliques. Les murs du Manoir étaient minces. Il n'avait jamais agi. Pourtant des femmes s'étaient faites violées à quelques mètres de lui, derrière des portes qui laissaient filtrer les terribles cris. Des enfants qui pleuraient. Des hommes qui hurlaient jusqu'à ce que leur voix se brise. Il était resté muet et immobile, n'avait rien fait pour eux. Il se rendait compte à présent que cinq années de prison n'avaient pas aussi bien effacé sa culpabilité qu'il le pensait. L'homme en face de lui posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

« Vous en faites pas. Vous auriez pas pu tous les sauver. Arrêter de vous faire du mal. C'est fini maintenant.

‒ Je… Vous vous appelez comment ?

‒ Quoi?

‒ Votre nom?

‒ Pygmalion March(6). Mes amis m'appellent Pyguy. »

Il lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Drago savait son nom. Il existait pour lui. Le fait de donner une identité à l'une ses pauvres âmes torturées dans sa maison apaisa le blond. Cet homme existait, il ne niait plus son existence. Il n'était pas un monstre. Et il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Un peu éprouvé par cette rencontre, il le salua, le laissant retourner à ses plants, et rentra au manoir. Il monta, sans y penser, jusqu'au deuxième étage et alla jusqu'au piano. Après une longue hésitation, il souleva le couvercle, dévoilant les cordes. Puis il alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil. D'un geste tremblant, il découvrit le clavier. Ses doigts fins survolèrent et frôlèrent avec émotion l'ivoire et l'ébène d'une caresse respectueuse, avec une vénération muette, un plaisir sauvage qui le bouleversait le traversa. Comme avant. La même sensation. Il sentait des fourmillements dans ses mains, comme si elles étaient impatientes, trépignant d'avance du plaisir de courir à nouveau sur les touches bicolores. Le blanc et le noir.

Les premières années de détention, il s'était parfois évadé dans sa cellule en fermant les yeux et en visualisant la mosaïque d'un clavier. L'ébène tranchant sur l'ivoire avec une netteté cruelle. Sortir de la boue bleu-grisâtre et indéfinie de la prison et retrouver de vraies couleurs, de vrais contrastes. Pas de gris, juste du blanc et du noir, se côtoyant violemment, comme le feu et la glace. Et la musique. Les vibrations familières. Ses mains avaient souffert de ne plus pouvoir créer un paradis artificiel d'une caresse légère sur les touches laquées. Il avait rêvé d'un piano, d'un piano aussi beau que celui là. Pour pouvoir lentement entamer une quelconque symphonie. Jouer comme on fait l'amour. D'abord les caresses, la lenteur, une douceur sensuelle, les tendres préliminaires, se découvrir doucement, timidement, l'hésitation et la fébrilité des débutants, l'ivresse des sensations qui montent à la tête. Puis le tempo qui accélère, les notes qui tirent dans les graves, les accords qui se complexifient, la montée en puissance, jusqu'à faire vibrer l'air dans la poitrine, et pouvoir sentir les sons jusque dans ses tripes. Les notes comme une tempête de cris, comme un orgasme sonore. Et le silence, qui laisse haletant, pantelant, tremblant d'émotion, fiévreux.

Mais il avait fini par arrêter de rêver à un piano, incapable de se souvenir des notes de ses morceaux préférés, peu à peu oubliant la sonorité de tel ou tel mouvement, de telle ou telle sonate. Il avait arrêté de rêver tout court, parce qu'on finit par se noyer dans le brouillard indistinct de la prison, parce qu'on finit par se sentir tout gris-bleu en dedans. Il avait arrêté de penser à son seul plaisir au Manoir Malefoy, parce que plus il y pensait, moins il s'en souvenait avec netteté. Et il souffrait trop de sentir sa mémoire lui échapper lentement, pâlir et se délaver, comme tout le reste sur le rocher terne. Alors il avait abandonné. Le piano c'était fini pour lui. Une autre époque. Une autre vie. Il avait arrêté de s'y accrocher. Ils arrêtaient tous de s'accrocher à leur vie d'avant, à un moment où à un autre, ils arrêtaient tous de soupirer le nom de leur femme, de pleurer en appelant leur mère, de supplier pour qu'on les laisse voir leurs enfants. Parce que tout finissait par être contaminé, d'un triste gris sale. Alors il valait mieux tout oublier plutôt que de tout perdre petit à petit, inexorable décrépitude de l'esprit couplée à la décrépitude du corps que rien n'arrête.

Il enfonça une note, les yeux fermés, et gémit. Il pleurait. Il renferma le clavier dans son écrin de bois précieux, se leva et referma d'un geste effrayé le couvercle du meuble du piano, puis remonta jusqu'à sa chambre en courant, tremblant.

* * *

NOTES:

(1) Le titre d'un film français. Jamais vu, le cinéma français a tendance à me donner de l'urticaire =)

_(2)Tick Tick Boom_ des The Hives. On se fout pas mal des paroles, j'adore juste la chanson! C'est un bon petit morceau de rock qui donne envie de sauter en l'air, et j'ai trouvé ça tout bêtement en regardant la TV : c'est la musique d'une pub pour une voiture C*troen ( je fais pas de publicité moua =P) dans laquelle un couple est dans une voiture et accroche ladite voiture à une grue pour s'envoler dans les airs. Bref, une musique qui déchire, à consommer sans modération (mais par contre, pas de super prime bonus écolo ou de reprise de votre ancienne voiture pour l'écoute de cette musique =) )

(3) Référence évidente à _Show Must Go On_ de Queen, qu'on ne présente bien évidemment pas (je ne vous ferais pas cet affront^^), et en particulier ici Drago écoute le refrain qui dit : « _The Show must go on! __Inside my heart is breaking, My make-up may be flaking, But my smile, still, stays on!_ » . Ce qui veut dire grosso merdo, d'après une petite traduction perso, comme d'hab': « Le spectacle doit continuer! A l'intérieur mon cœur se brise, mon maquillage s'écaille peut-être, mais mon sourire, encore et toujours, reste. »

(4) Nom que j'ai sorti de mon chapeau, constitué par Janus, Dieu romain des portes (Ils avaient vraiment des dieux pour tout et n'importe quoi ! J'ai choisi ça parce que son nom me fait rire. Il y a en fait un colorant, le Vert Janus, qui sert à colorer en bleu les mitochondries (je vous ferais un cours de cytologie un autre jour, là je crois pas que ce soit le moment XD) et qui marque efficacement les étudiants en biologie pour le magnifique jeu de mot qu'il représente (vert Janus…verge anus… ahem… On est des scientifiques, faut pas s'attendre à trop de finesse quant à ce qui nous fait ricaner grassement ^^) d'où le fait qu'en cherchant un nom mythologique, celui-ci m'a tapé dans l'œil) et March parce que… bah fallait bien un nom qui sonne un peu anglophone, j'ai été cherché dans South Park, Stan March, hopla, grande culture toussa toussa ! Deux références à South Park en deux chapitres, oui je sais, cruelle déchéance, mais promis, dans le prochain chapitre il y aura de la référence hautement culturelle (je vous promet un Prix Nobel de Littérature, rien que ça !=) )

(5) Nom que j'ai également sorti de mon chapeau, même nom de famille que son mari (bien pratique tout ça) et ce prénom, Syrinx, est celui d'une nymphe donc je trouve la légende très belle (Pan, le faune-Dieu des pâturages et des bois, s'est épris d'elle et l'a poursuivie, et pour le fuir elle s'est transformée en roseaux. Il se consola en prenant une brassée de roseaux et tailla la fameuse flute de Pan. Comme quoi, du désir animal d'un énième satyre pervers est né une forme d'art, c'est poétique les histoires de cul mythologiques !)

(6) Encore un fabuleux mythe que j'adore. Peut-être mon préféré. Pygmalion est un sculpteur qui se voua au célibat pour son art. Une statue en particulier à laquelle il consacrait tout son talent, sa pièce maitresse qu'il travaillait avec passion, représentait une femme. Il tomba amoureux de cette créature parfaite qu'il faisait émerger chaque jour du marbre, et il passa ses jours et ses nuits à contempler sa statue, priant Aphrodite qui finit, dans sa grande bonté, par donner vie à la statue, donnant une superbe jeune fille qui se nomma Galatée. Phantasme d'artiste qui aimerait que ses créations prennent vie. Un Pinocchio romantique et antique en quelque sorte.

* * *

Voila une fin pleine de joie et d'entrain =D J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, ce que vous avez ressenti, tapez moi votre vie, parce que comme l'a dit un grand auteur avec lequel je discute ces jours-ci (c'est beau, les rock stars accessibles :P) « rien de plus agréable que de remarquer que le lecteur a noté LE petit détail important, ou a compris l'intention que tu as mise dans ton texte... » J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de la citer, si elle passe par ici et qu'elle se reconnaît je lui fais un gros bisou (et bonjour des p'tits lapins skieurs) ! J'attends vos reviews, c'est ce qui motive à revenir publier régulièrement, à pas laisser tomber une fiction, à pas abandonner l'écriture même quand on se prend la tête sur un passage qu'on n'arrive pas à écrire, même quand internet en chie et que ffnet a décidé de lutter contre vos tentatives d'upload, parce que des gens aiment ce que vous faites et comptent sur vous. Voila en tout cas merci de m'avoir lue, merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé, merci à ceux qui me reviewerons (est-ce que ça se dit ? XD) et merci à ceux qui seront toujours là la semaine prochaine pour le troisième chapitre ! Je vous laisse et je file profiter de mon dernier week end de vacances ! youhou \o/

Bise

Je vous kiffe toujours

Nella


	3. Chapitre III: Of Mice And Swimming Pool

RIGHT ?

Blabla de l'auteur: Hodihoooh chers petits lecteurs (oui, vous pouvez m'appeler Mister Hankey si vous voulez =) )

Un nouveau chapitre, comme promis. Grande nouvelle, j'ai respecté mes délais et j'ai bouclé la rédaction de cette fic dimanche soir ! On tape dans les 70 pages de textes, donc au final il y aura 7 chapitres. Je suis contente de moi, mis à part le fait assez blasant que, cette fiction m'ayant pris tout mon temps d'écriture et mon esprit pendant ces deux semaines de vacances, j'ai pas pu toucher à ma fiction longue. Et crotte. Et avec les cours qui reprennent et des échéances douloureuses qui approchent pour moi, je vous promets pas d'être capable de publier deux fois par semaine dans les mois à venir. Bon, je vais finir cette fiction avec ce rythme, pas de problème de ce coté-là. La suite est plus trouble. On verra bien ! J'ai encore deux semaines pour aviser.

Sinon pour en revenir à nos moutons, ce chapitre est nettement plus court que le précédent (bon, quand même 10 pages Word, je me fous pas trop de vous non plus hein !). Je crois que je serais à jamais incapable de me tenir à une longueur figée de chapitres, c'est inutile de persévérer dans mes tentatives. Tant pis, je découpe pas mes chapitres au poids hein ! Et je vais pas en rajouter pour équilibrer ! Je vous met que la belle viande, pas de gras ou d'os ! Rien que le meilleur ! Ca vient comme ça vient. Ma Muse fait ce qu'elle veut et j'obéis ^^ Mais ce chapitre me plait bien. Plus léger que le précédent. Ou peut-être pas. A vous de juger, as always. Et comme promis, de grosses notes lourdes en culture, parce que je peux pas vous laisser penser que mes connaissances se limitent à South Park :P Un honneur à sauver, vite, les grandes œuvres de la littérature à la rescousse !

Le titre étrange se justifie dans le texte, promis, c'est pas juste moi qui ai pété un câble.

Voila c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il y a à dire jusque là je crois.

Merci à ceux/celles qui ont reviewé les chapitres précédents, merci encore et toujours à ceux qui revieweront celui-ci, c'est agréable d'avoir des gens qui vous montrent que vous écrivez bien pour quelqu'un, que vous ne passez pas des heures à retravailler un texte au lieu de prendre l'air/lire/travailler pour rien (comme je viens de le faire pour la dixième fois au moment où j'écris ces lignes !). Merci donc aux gentils reviewers. Et même aux éventuels méchants =) Et merci à la masse de lecteurs muets, c'est déjà ça de savoir que des gens lisent, même si c'est l'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils en pensent ^^

Bise

En espérant que ça vous plaisent

Nella

Disclaimer: Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César. Et à JKR ce qui appartient à JKR. Et à Nella ce qui est à Nella. Et les hippopotames seront bien gardés. Voila, vous êtes assez grand pour démêler quoi appartient à qui dans le chapitre à venir, je vous fais confiance.

Fond Musical Proposé: Avec cette fiction, je fais plutôt dans la musique classique, c'est vrai, mais là j'ai envie de rock. Attention, du rock triste quand même. Pour coller à l'ambiance. Un truc lourd, qui pèse sur le cœur. Une voix très spécial, suave et rauque, envoutante et brisée. On aime ou on n'aime pas. Sa sérénissime Altesse, j'ai nommé Marylin Manson. WOW vous sauvez pas en courant ! Je vous ai dégoté une version juste sublime ! Un truc peut-être pas gentil (faut pas déconner non plus =P) mais touchant, plutôt doux. Une version acoustique de**_ The Nobodies_**, qu'on trouve facilement sur Youtube et qui provient des bonus d'un de ses albums je crois. (Je suis pas chienne, je fais tourner par mail le fichier mp3 à ceux qui voudront ^^) On peut aimer ou ne pas aimer le personnage et le genre, le gothique et les guitares saturées, la provocation et l'image qu'il se donne, mais quand il est seul avec sa guitare sèche, on ne peut plus nier qu'il a une voix, un quelque chose d'unique. Et puis merde, cette chanson colle bien avec ce chapitre, avec le vide ressenti par Drago : « We are the nobodies, Wanna be Somebodies » (« On est les Nobodies, [nous] voulons être quelqu'un », sachant «the Nobodies » se traduirait plus ou moins par les « rien-du-tout », les « sans identité » ou quelque chose comme ca vu que nobody ca veut dire personne et que bon, « les personnes » ca veut dire autre chose en français ^^.)

Je sens que sur ce coup, je risque de faire fuir une partie des rares lecteurs/lectrices qui s'intéressaient à mes propositions musicales, m'enfin tant pis, faut avoir le courage de ses convictions !

Je propose, tu disposes et tu fais pas chier, petit lecteur discipliné !

Enjoy =)

* * *

CHAPITRE III: OF MICE AND SWIMMING POOL

_Il enfonça une note, les yeux fermés, et gémit. Il pleurait. Il renferma le clavier dans son écrin de bois précieux, se leva et referma d'un geste effrayé le couvercle du meuble du piano, puis remonta jusqu'à sa chambre en courant, tremblant._

Quand Harry rentra quelques heures plus tard, il trouva Drago endormi dans la chambre bleue, roulé en boule dans son lit et emmitouflé dans les couvertures, le dos collé au mur, fragile, l'air tourmenté, sans doute plongé dans un rêve désagréable. Il s'assit à côté de lui précautionneusement et lui caressa doucement les cheveux en murmurant son nom pour l'apaiser. Drago finit effectivement par quitter son rêve, son visage se détendant un court instant avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux et ne se redresse, l'air affolé, regardant Harry avec terreur. Il se colle au mur comme s'il voulait échapper au contact de la main du brun. Celui-ci, surpris, se releva et s'écarta pour que le pauvre Serpentard se calme. Drago fit le tour de la pièce des yeux et revint à Harry, puis se détendit d'un coup, tous ses muscles se relâchant, retombant sur le lit comme une poupée de chiffon. Il passa sa main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux, et fit un pauvre sourire d'excuse au brun, qui était toujours halluciné, se tenant précautionneusement à quelques pas du lit. Le silence dura, Drago toujours entortillé dans le drap et appuyé contre le mur, Harry debout face à lui.

« Je…Je venais voir si tu avais passé une bonne journée, et…

‒ Tu aurais pu me dire que ton jardinier me connaissait.

‒ Je… Je ne savais pas que…

‒ Me prend pas pour un con, Potter. Harry.

‒ Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de… Ce qui s'est passé au Manoir ne me regarde pas, je n'ai pas…

‒ Tu n'as pas eu le courage de m'affronter pour me parler d'un homme qui hurlait à la mort à quelques mètres de ma chambre à coucher princière. J'ai compris.

‒ Non, c'est juste que… »

Harry ne trouva pas les mots et resta silencieux, désespéré d'être incapable de s'exprimer, se heurtant au silence froid du blond et à la douleur dans le regard gris encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil. Enfin, Drago soupira puis s'extirpa du lit. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, il se frotta une nouvelle fois le visage et s'étira, tournant le dos à Harry, toujours immobile. Il se pencha et refit son lit avec des gestes lents.

« Je ne voulais pas te parler de ce qui s'était passé au Manoir parce que je ne voulais pas que tu saches que… que je savais. Que je savais qu'avant d'avoir passé cinq ans à Azkaban, tu avais déjà passé trois ans enfermé dans une autre prison, à peine plus tolérable, à entendre des gens crier et pleurer, à voir des cadavres dans les couloirs de la maison où tu avais grandi, et du sang sur les tapis où tu t'asseyais pour lire ou pour jouer. Parce que tu es Malefoy, et que je suis Potter, et que je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes en position de faiblesse. »

Le blond s'était figé alors qu'il tirait le drap sur l'oreiller, et il se redressa lentement en soupirant, sans faire face à Harry.

« Tu es venu me chercher à ma sortie de prison. Je suis ravagé physiquement et mentalement. Je suis seul et je n'ai aucun avenir qui s'ouvre devant moi. J'en suis réduit à vivre chez toi, à supporter ta sympathique charité et à porter tes vieilles fringues. Comment veut-tu que je me sente plus en position de faiblesse que maintenant, dis-moi ? Tu aurais pu dire tout ce que tu veux. J'ai appris à vivre avec ma faiblesse Harry. Arrête de vouloir me ménager. »

Il avait parlé d'un ton las. Sans agressivité. Sans menace. Sans colère. Juste une fatigue triste. Il sortit sans jeter un regard à son hôte qui resta planté stupidement dans la chambre de longues minutes.

Harry entendit bientôt le chien aboyer dehors et cela le tira de ses pensées, il descendit lui ouvrir. En passant au premier étage, il vit de la lumière dans la bibliothèque. Après avoir fait rentrer le chien, et constaté que Pyguy était parti, la lumière étant éteinte dans la serre, il remonta jusqu'au premier et poussa timidement la porte de la bibliothèque. Drago étant lové sur le grand canapé, enroulé dans un plaid, un livre ouvert sur les genoux, l'air concentré. Harry rentra, s'assit à son tour dans son fauteuil favori et prit le livre qu'il avait abandonné quelques jours plus tôt sur la table basse pour se donner une contenance. Après une tentative infructueuse de rentrer dans son livre, il se décida à briser le silence.

« Tu lis quoi ? »

Il se sentit idiot à la seconde où il eut posé la question. Drago leva les yeux de son livre et lui fit un sourire compatissant.

« T'es trop mignon Pot…._Harry_. Je lis _Des Souris Et Des Hommes_. (8)

‒ Tu…Tu lis des livres de moldus? Parce que tu sais il y a une étagère avec des livres de sorcier en haut si tu veux.

‒ Bien sur que je lis des livres de moldus. On peut penser que les sorciers sont plus puissants que les moldus, et c'est peut-être vrai sur plein de points, mais il y a un domaine où même moi j'ai toujours reconnu qu'ils étaient meilleurs que nous, c'est l'art. Tous les arts. Peinture, Sculpture, Musique, Littérature, Théâtre. L'art, c'est la magie des moldus. »

Harry était surpris de l'analyse du blond. Celui-ci poursuivit, amusé de créer la surprise chez son interlocuteur.

« Tu vois, pour créer efficacement, il faut ressentir un vide, un manque, comme si la réalité nous semblait incomplète, trop pâle. Alors on crée. On réinvente le monde avec son imagination, on crée des corps de marbres parfaits, on peuple le silence avec des notes, on dessine du bout de la plume ou du pinceau un monde plus fort, plus riche. Les sorciers ont déjà un monde riche et fort, ils ont la magie, les dragons et les fées, les sortilèges et les potions. Les moldus ne savent pas que tout cela existe, mais ils le pressentent. Ils sentent qu'il y a quelque chose qui leur échappe, qui existe au delà de leur conscience. Alors ils sont obligés d'inventer pour combler ce manque, cette frustration. Ou bien de croire en Dieu. La religion c'est un peu la création suprême des moldus. On ne comprend pas le monde alors on invente une jolie histoire qui explique tous les mystères, qui justifie ce qu'on n'accepte pas. Nous, on sait que c'est la magie qui a créé le monde. Eux se sont inventé un être démiurge tout puissant, qui n'est au final qu'une personnification de la magie, à laquelle ils ont collé en plus un pseudo sens moral histoire de se discipliner. Aucun sorcier ne créera jamais comme un moldu parce qu'il y a un manque dans leur âme, un manque qu'ils ressentent sans pouvoir l'expliquer ni le combler. Les moldus ont une imagination dix fois plus fertile que les sorciers, parce qu'un sorcier n'a pas besoin d'inventer, il a déjà toutes les choses les plus incroyables qui existent dans sa réalité. Pas les moldus. Alors ils créent pour oublier qu'il y a cette chose, vibrante, énorme, toute proche mais toujours inconnue, toujours voilée, à jamais inaccessible. Ils écrivent des livres cent fois plus riches et puissants que tout ce qu'un magicien peut faire, peignent comme aucun sorcier, composent des requiem qui traversent les siècles, ils créent des œuvres universelles. Ils transcendent leur pauvre condition d'ignorants.»

Drago posa les yeux sur Harry, qui avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Il pouvait presque entendre les engrenages de son esprit protester sous la violence de la réflexion. Il sourit, fier d'avoir touché ainsi le brun.

« Comment tu expliques que je peins, que les Bizarr'Sisters chantent ?

‒ Je n'ai pas dit qu'on en était incapable. J'ai dis qu'on n'atteindrait jamais le niveau des moldus.

‒ Merci pour moi ! Je peux abandonner tout de suite la peinture alors ?

‒ Pourquoi, tu comptais détrôner Manet ?

‒ Non mais… Même en tant que sorcier, on peut souffrir d'un vide.

‒ Allons Potter, tes complexes sur la façon dont est rempli ton caleçon ne sont pas une motivation de création suff… AÏE ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux alors que Drago renvoyait son coussin à Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, attiré par les rires, le chien fit son entrée en courant et vint se placer entre les deux sorciers qui se lançaient toujours des coussins pour tenter d'en intercepter un entre ses grosses mâchoires.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient attablés dans la salle à manger, devant une nouvelle ribambelle de petits plats mitonnés par le Survivant. La tension avait disparue entre eux.

« Alors Harry, raconte-moi ta journée ?

‒ Bah tu sais… Des trucs d'auror quoi...

‒ Oh tu n'as pas le droit de m'en parler ? Ou ça t'embarrasse parce que j'étais autrefois un des criminels que tu as arrêté ?

‒ … J'ai été convoqué par mon boss parce que j'avais mal rempli certains dossiers. La paperasse, c'est un truc dont on ne parle jamais quand on présente le métier. Et c'est la moitié du travail pourtant. En plus, j'ai quelques hommes sous mes ordres maintenant et…

‒ Félicitation pour la promotion, Potter !

‒ Harry. Merci. Ouais enfin le problème c'est que je suis obligé de rattraper leurs conneries aussi quoi. Enfin bon, il y avait un gros dirigeant d'un autre département d'Aurors Français qui était là, et du coup il m'a demandé de venir montrer ma tête aussi.

‒ Parce que tu étais un auror brillant ou…

‒ Parce que j'étais Harry Potter, l'Elu et Survivant. »

Il fit une moue amère. Drago lui sourit d'un air compatissant.

« Le revers de la médaille. De ça non plus on n'en parle pas quand on présente le métier de héros de la nation je parie ! »

Harry lui répondit en tirant la langue puis reprit.

« Tiens, comme tu viens de sortir de prison, je me suis dit que tu serais peut-être intéressé par une petite sortie ? Tu sais, voir du monde, faire des rencontres… Et peut-être finir la nuit avec…

‒ Je t'arrête tout de suite Potter. Tu sembles vraiment croire que la seule chose que je veuille, c'est me jeter sur la première fille qui passe. C'est lassant alors je te prierais d'arrêter.

‒ Oh aller Drago, tu sors de taule ! Cinq ans sans voir une femme ! Me dis pas que ça ne te fais ni chaud ni froid ! On est entre mec, je sais ce que…

‒ Potter ! Je te conseille d'arrêter là. Si tu veux sortir, sors. Je ne te retiens pas. Tant mieux pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie. C'est tout.

‒ Pourquoi ?

‒ Ma libido ne te regarde pas aux dernières nouvelles !

‒ C'est pas ta libido, me prend pas pour un con Drago, tu…

‒ Ok. Alors le fait que je ne sois même pas capable de me regarder dans la glace sans vomir et que donc je risque d'avoir du mal à me déshabiller devant une tierce personne, fusse-t-elle une fille ivre, ne te regarde pas aux dernières nouvelles. Ca te va ?

‒ …Oh.

‒ Oui Potter, oh.

‒ Harry. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de te déshabiller, il y a des filles qui…

‒ Potter ! Harry !»

Drago savait que le brun le taquinait en tentant de dédramatiser l'aveu, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Harry le regarda quelques secondes pensivement, embarrassant le blond, puis il reprit son sourire plein d'entrain et la parole en même temps :

« Bon d'accord, reste ici à lire comme un petit vieux, moi je vais profiter de ma jeunesse ! Mais demain, je t'emmène faire du shopping et tu n'as pas le choix ! Histoire que tu te refasses une garde robe digne de Drago Malefoy !

‒ Harry, je n'ai pas d'argent et…

‒ Roh recommence pas, tu n'as qu'à te dire que j'ai été payé avec de l'argent qui provenait de ton manoir, alors c'est un peu le tien ! Voila ! Et si ca te tracasse, tu pourras toujours me rembourser un jour. C'est pas négociable ! Je vais me préparer pour passer une nuit de folie moi, salut ! »

Il se leva sans attendre, et d'un coup de baguette magique entraina toute la vaisselle sale à sa suite vers la cuisine en sifflotant. Drago resta assis à table, mortifié par l'idée d'aller faire les boutiques avec Potter. Le calvaire de la cabine d'essayage. Et surtout devoir encore quelque chose au Survivant. Heureusement qu'il avait laissé son ego dans un des recoins crasseux de sa cellule, sinon il serait déjà mort de honte dix fois depuis le début de la journée. Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la cuisine, maintenant déserte, où la vaisselle attendait d'être faite. Il décida qu'il pouvait au moins faire ça pour son hôte qui lui offrait le gite, le couvert, et qui décidait de lui payer des vêtements. Il se perdit dans ses pensées.

« Alors tu t'es finalement résolu à me payer en nature ? »

Drago sursauta et lâcha l'assiette savonneuse qu'il tenait et elle se brisa en heurtant l'évier. Il jura et se retourna. Il fut stupéfait de trouver Harry si élégant : il portait un pantalon noir assez serré pour mettre en valeur ses jambes et ses fesses, mais pas trop, histoire d'avoir l'air innocent. Et là dessus une chemise cintrée, noire également, qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette en V et dont il avait replié les manches, évitant ainsi à l'ensemble de sembler trop formel. Ses cheveux sauvages avaient été laissés au naturel. Il était beau, ces vêtements lui donnaient un petit air ténébreux qui s'alliait à merveille avec l'éclat moqueur qui faisait briller des yeux verts. Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Oh ca va, fait pas cette tête, tu débutes en tant qu'elfe de maison et c'est qu'une assiette, c'est pardonnable ! »

Il rejoint Drago devant l'évier d'une démarche détendue et répara l'assiette d'un sort. Drago se sentit irrité par le parfum envoutant du brun qui flottait dans l'air. Potter s'était préparer pour être un piège à mecs, c'était évident. Il trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de vulgaire dans cette démarche clairement assumée. Il ne se permettrait jamais un tel commentaire déplacé à voix haute, bien sur.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de faire cette tête ! Recommence plutôt à chanter !

‒ Chanter ? Tu débloques Potter, je ne chante pas !

‒ Si, tu chantonnais quand je suis arrivé !

‒ Mais bien sur ! Et qu'est ce que je chantonnais ?

‒ Bah je m'y connais pas moi…Un truc connu… Ca faisait ca ! »

Et le brun se mit à siffler un peu maladroitement d'un air concentré. Drago commença par lui adresser un sourire narquois qui se figea sur son visage quand il reconnut la Lettre à Elise de Beethoven. Il chantonnait inconsciemment la Lettre à Elise. L'assiette lui échappa une seconde fois des mains, mais cette fois Harry ne rit pas quand elle se brisa.

« Tu te sens bien Drago ?

‒ C'est… C'est rien. Je…je me rends juste compte que mon cerveau fait des trucs sans que je m'en aperçoive, t'inquiète pas. »

Le brun regardait maintenant son invité avec inquiétude. Drago lui fit son plus beau sourire pour le rassurer.

« Allez, va draguer Potter ! Je vais laisser tomber la vaisselle pour ce soir, au sens figuré cette fois, aller lire un peu et ensuite j'irais me coucher. On se verra sans doute demain matin ! Amuse-toi bien. Et ne te sens pas obligé de rentrer pour moi si tu veux passer la nuit dehors ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qu'il espéra convainquant au brun en le poussant vers la sortit. Celui-ci résista et le fixa encore puis décida de partir, après un dernier regard scrutateur. Il le salua, à nouveau joyeux et frivole, excité comme un adolescent, et s'en alla après lui avoir demandé de faire sortir le chien une dernière fois au moment d'aller au lit. Drago resta planté dans l'entrée où il avait suivi Harry pour recevoir ses instructions en simulant un air détendu et serein, demeurant immobile dans la pénombre longtemps après que le bruit du moteur du bolide du Survivant se soit évanoui dans le silence de la nuit. Il était perdu dans le souvenir d'une après midi pluvieuse.

Sa mère était allongée sur le canapé, belle et élégante dans sa langueur de femme de salon, sublime dans une robe longue et vaporeuse qui soulignait son corps longiligne. Elle le regardait avec tendresse. Son père travaillait ce jour là, c'était donc elle qui lui faisait travailler son piano.

« Encore une fois Drago.

‒ Je n'y arrive pas.

‒ Allons, peu importent les mauvaises notes. Arrête de perdre tes moyens quand tu te trompes, ce n'est pas grave.

‒ Mais maman…

‒ S'il-te-plait mon chéri, j'adore cette musique ! »

Elle était un professeur doux et pédagogue. Son père était nettement moins patient. Alors, pour faire plaisir à sa mère qui souriait d'un air égal malgré les fausses notes, semblant savourer le morceau comme si c'était Beethoven lui-même qui le jouait, il avait repris les premières notes de la Lettre à Elise pour la quatrième fois. Il était toujours anxieux au début, mais lentement, il se détendait et se laissait emporter par la musique, à condition toutefois qu'il ne se trompe pas dans les premières minutes. Parce qu'après, c'était la transe, il était perdu dans les sensations, et seule comptait la musique. Et il savait que c'était cet état qu'attendait sa mère, parce que voir son fils ainsi transporté était son plus grand bonheur. Son père savait jouer du piano parce qu'il se devait de connaitre cela, la musique faisait partie d'une bonne éducation. Sa mère aimait passionnément la musique, passion qu'elle avait réussi à transmettre à son fils à sa plus grande joie. Et au bout de cette quatrième tentative, enfin, il avait atteint l'extase de la musique, oubliant sa mère qui le regardait avec émotion, sa crainte de l'erreur, la pluie qui tambourinait aux carreaux, se perdant dans les notes et les sons et vibrant tout entier, 221ème corde du piano(2).

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il était dans l'obscurité de l'entrée du Manoir de Harry, tremblant un peu de l'émotion de ce souvenir dont il ignorait l'existence. Sa mère, si belle. Son piano. Il trembla à nouveau. Il commença à monter dans les étages, mais ne s'arrêta pas au deuxième : tenter de lire aurait été vain et illusoire. Il alla jusqu'au troisième, traversa le pallier en se forçant à détourner les yeux du piano sombre dont l'éclat semblait l'appeler et entra dans la chambre de Potter. La cathédrale de Potter serait presque plus juste. Il se sentit encore plus misérable et amoindri en pénétrant dans cette pièce immense. Il alluma la lumière. Belle invention que l'électricité. Il alla jusqu'à la penderie de son hôte, qui a elle seule devait pouvoir contenir la cellule dans laquelle il avait passé les dernières années. Il se figea quelques secondes, ébloui par ce qu'il trouvait là : des robes de sorciers de tous les jours et des robes de soirées, des vêtements de moldus divers, jeans et pantalons, t-shirt et chemises, pulls en laine fine et sweat-shirt déformés et délavés, joggings et costumes, du sol au plafond. L'odeur de propre, de lessive.

Il se rappela de la raison de son incursion, et se mit à ouvrir les tiroirs, un peu embarrassé de fouiller ainsi. Les chaussettes. Les cravates. Les sous-vêtements. Enfin, il trouva un tiroir contenant quelques maillots de bain. Il détestait les slips de bain, mais malheureusement, à part un slip noir, ce frimeur de Potter n'avait que des shorts de bain de surfeur qui lui tomberait sur les chevilles même s'il serrait le cordon de toutes ses forces. Il prit donc le slip et quitta vite les lieux après s'être assuré que tout était à sa place.

Une fois au bord de la piscine, il se refusa à allumer les lumières, pour profiter du clair de lune qui illuminait délicatement la véranda et jetait des reflets argentés sur l'eau. Il trouva un petit boitier de contrôle dans le mur, qui permettait de chauffer la piscine et d'allumer les spots dans l'eau, ce qu'il fit. Il se retourna et contempla la piscine. Elle rayonnait étrangement, tableau surnaturel et mouvant au gré des mouvements de l'eau.

Faire de la musique ou du sport, c'était les deux seuls moyens qu'il connaissait pour se vider la tête. Il aimait nager, quand il était jeune et que ses parents l'emmenaient en vacances dans des iles paradisiaques et des clubs de vacances luxueux. Il ne retournerait certes plus jamais au bord de la mer, il se l'était promis le matin même, mais ne plus supporter la mer ne voulait pas dire ne plus supporter la natation. Il se déshabilla, détournant les yeux du reflet fantomatique renvoyé par le verre de la véranda. Il enfila le maillot de bain pitoyable du Survivant, le trouvant effectivement trop grand, puis sortit une serviette éponge et une paire de lunettes de plongée d'un placard élégamment aménagé dans le mur. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se glisser dans l'eau. La Lettre à Elise résonnait encore dans sa tête. Dans une cinquantaine de longueurs, pas de doute que Beethoven le laisserait enfin tranquille.

Lentement, il marcha jusqu'à la piscine. Cinq ans passés à quelques mètres de la plus grande piscine du monde mais sans jamais avoir pu faire une pauvre brasse. Il s'assit sur le rebord dallé de la piscine, frissonnant au contact du carrelage. Puis il trempa son pied, sa cheville, son mollet. Sa jambe pendait dans l'eau, spectrale, ses fins poils blonds scintillants d'une étrange manière sous la lumière blafarde des spots sous marins. L'eau était tiède. Il sourit, savourant par avance le moment de paix qui allait arriver. D'un coup, il se laissa tomber dans l'eau après avoir enfilé les disgracieuses lunettes.

Les yeux ouverts, en apnée, il regarda autour de lui. La piscine tapissée d'un revêtement plastique bleuté. La lumière qui faisait apparaitre toutes les particules en suspension dans l'eau, lent ballet gracieux de poussières de lumière, comme des paillettes d'or qui tourbillonnent paresseusement, leur danse troublée par les mouvements du blond pour se stabiliser et rester sous l'eau. Ses cheveux qui flottaient par moment devant ses yeux. Ses mains si blanches, comme celle d'un cadavre à la lumière artificielle trop crue. Le silence. La plus belle des musiques. Il resta pendant de longues secondes entre deux eaux, immobiles, écoutant ce silence, pour repousser Elise dans son esprit, loin, très loin, ses cheveux formant une auréole irréelle autour de son visage blafard.

Puis soudain, il refit surface et nagea. Un crawl énergique qui fit vite protester des muscles affaiblis. Une longueur. Deux longueurs. Dix longueurs. Ses bras et ses jambes le lançaient. Quinze longueurs. Dix huit longueurs. Une crampe dans son mollet droit. Vingt et une longueurs. La douleur devint déchirement, les frissons couraient sur ses joues comme s'il était traversé de centaines d'aiguilles. L'oubli, enfin.

Avec un sourire doux aux lèvres, il cessa tout mouvement et se laissa flotter quelques secondes, à nouveau en apnée, les yeux fermés, savourant les sensations de son corps qui hurlait au supplice. Le silence de l'eau. L'obscurité de ses paupières closes. Ses jambes qui tremblaient faiblement, ses bras qui semblaient flasques. L'eau qui le portait et le berçait dans le doux balancement des courants qu'il avait créés. Son esprit vide, qui ne jouai plus aucune musique, ne dessinait plus aucun tableau d'antiques leçons de piano, ne recréait plus les hurlements de terreur et de douleur ou les visions de sang et de mort, de pierre froide et de crasse. Il remonta à la surface et nagea difficilement jusqu'au bord auquel il s'accrocha.

Il était essoufflé, et tout son corps était à la torture mais il souriait. Il se sentait calme. Mais le calme était toujours de courte durée, et il n'avait même pas fini de reprendre son souffle que déjà le brouhaha reprenait, les gémissements de souffrance se mêlant à Brahms. Il ne savait même pas d'où venaient ces cris. Etait-ce un souvenir, peut-être de la prison, peut-être du manoir ? Ou peut-être était-ce un avant-gout de ses propres cris quand il irait en Enfer, comme une prémonition glauque ? Il sourit amèrement à cette pensée ridicule.

En prison, il lisait. Tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de livres à la prison des Sorciers, car quand il y avait encore des Détraqueurs, aucun prisonnier n'aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de lire et aucun directeur n'aurait créé une bibliothèque dans de telles conditions. Il avait lu tout ce qui s'offrait à lui de moldu. La Bible. Dieu, le Jardin d'Eden, le Paradis et l'Enfer, les paraboles et les psaumes, l'Apocalypse. Jolie fable. Il avait voulu en lire plus. L'Enfer de Dante (3). Le Paradis Perdu de Milton (4). Il avait sourit ironiquement en lisant les élucubrations des moldus qui dépeignaient sadiquement milles souffrances, la menace forçant les crédules à se comporter sagement. Mais très vite, ses rêves avaient été hantés par les gravures de Dante. Il se voyait visiter les 9 cercles de l'enfer. Il se voyait payer son orgueil et sa lâcheté, ses crimes et la haine qui avait guidé sa vie, payer encore et encore toutes les infamies qu'il avait commises et proférées, payer enfin et subir de terribles tortures que Dante lui-même n'avait pas pu concevoir. C'était idiot de faire des cauchemars pareils, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Dieu, l'Enfer et les pêchers capitaux étaient des inventions de moldu. Mais pourtant, il s'était réveillé souvent la nuit en ayant vu ses tripes se répandre sur un sol crasseux, ses membres se disloquer, sa peau être arrachée.

Il soupira, tristement. Oui, le silence était toujours de courte durée. Malgré le fait que ses membres étaient encore tremblants, il prit une inspiration et reprit ses va et viens. Une longueur. Deux. Cinq. A nouveau la paix et les élancements. Sept longueurs. Dix. Onze.

Soudain, une lumière violente éclaira l'eau et Drago s'interrompit en plein milieu de la piscine. Il émergea, trouvant Harry debout sur le seuil de la pièce, l'air ébahi :

« Bordel Malefoy mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu t'entraines pour les JO ou quoi ? »

Drago entreprit de demander ce qu'étaient les « jios » mais il se sentit soudain mal et avala une grande gorgée d'eau chlorée, incapable de se maintenir à la surface.

« Allez, réveille toi, Drago, me fais pas ça, réveille toi… »

Drago ouvrit les yeux, désirant identifier le propriétaire de cette douce voix qui le suppliait. Des yeux verts. Qui pouvait avoir des yeux aussi verts ? Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le vert était une belle couleur. Il aimait décidemment le vert. Il papillonna des yeux, puis se sentit émergé, cotonneux. Potter. Ses bras autour de lui. La prison. La voiture bleue. Potter. Le jardinier. Potter qui sort. La piscine. Lui quasiment nu dans les bras de Potter. Réalisant enfin, il se débattit si fort que le brun tomba à la renverse, et lui-même se mit à reculer loin du Survivant hébété avec des gestes désordonnés, poussant des pieds et des mains pour s'éloigner. Sa main glissa sur le carrelage mouillé et il heurta durement le sol froid. La douleur ne le perturba même pas, tant son esprit était paralysé par une crainte sourde, un hurlement intérieur lui ordonnant de vite se cacher, cacher ce qu'il était devenu. Il se leva et alla en courant maladroitement jusqu'aux chaises longues où reposait la serviette qu'il s'était sorti plus tôt dans la soirée. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il s'emballa tout entier dans le drap de bain immense et délicatement parfumé. Il resta de longues secondes contre le mur, serrant convulsivement la serviette, haletant, son regard apeuré fixé sur Harry qui était toujours assis par terre à quelques mètres de là, complètement trempé, la bouche encore ouverte dans une expression de surprise comique.

Harry finit par se reprendre, soupira et se leva. Il dégoulinait sur le carrelage, et s'ébroua comme un chien. Il s'approcha de Drago d'un air décidé, et celui-ci se tendit encore plus, les tremblements de son corps frêle s'accentuant encore :

« Dégage Potter. Éloigne-toi de moi !

‒ Mais de quoi tu as peur à la fin ?! Je ne vais pas t'agresser !

‒ Ne me touche pas ! Arrête de vouloir me sauver ! Et sors d'ici ! Fous-moi la paix !

‒ Arrête de te cacher Drago ! Ca suffit ! Il va falloir que tu apprennes à vivre avec qui tu es ! Tu ne peux pas fuir indéfiniment ce que tu es devenu !

‒ LACHE MOI ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

‒ Mais arrête de me fuir, et de fuir la réalité ! Je veux t'aider, c'est tout ! Laisse-moi juste…

‒ Personne ne peut m'aider. Je ne suis plus personne. Arrête de vouloir sauver quelqu'un qui est mort depuis longtemps Potter ! Je n'existe plus. Je n'ai pas d'avenir et plus de passé. Alors laisse-moi fuir cette réalité-là… »

Les mains d'Harry se figèrent à quelques centimètres de la serviette qu'il voulait arracher pour mettre Drago face à lui-même. Il avait oublié son projet, il ne pouvait que repasser dans sa tête les mots hurlés par le blond et le regarder avec tristesse et incompréhension, horrifié. Son ennemi, si fier autrefois, était maintenant un être détruit. Il était terrifié et anéanti. Ses yeux étaient vides quand il avait dit ca. Il le pensait. Depuis longtemps. Les mots avaient juste été prononcés à voix haute cette fois. Mais cela ne l'émouvait plus. Comme s'il s'était fait à l'idée, l'idée d'être mort à l'intérieur.

Qu'enfin Harry cesse de vouloir le toucher fut l'ouverture que le blond attendait, il échappa aux mains du brun et s'enfuit en dérapant sur le sol dallé. Harry réagit au quart de tour et le rattrapa, le saisissant par l'épaule. Il l'attira à lui, le ceinturant contre lui, ses bras entourant le torse mince. Drago se mit alors à se débattre comme un fou, battant des pieds, balançant tout son corps, hurlant, et l'Auror eut pour seul réflexe de le plaquer contre le mur avec une brutalité maladroite. Il appuya son corps puissant sur la frêle silhouette tremblante contre lui pour qu'il cesse de bouger et il grogna, malgré son souffle court :

« Arrête de fuir, et arrête de te cacher ! Tu n'es pas mort ! Tu es là ! Ton cœur bat ! Tu es vivant et il va falloir t'y faire Malefoy ! »

Pui d'un geste violent, il arracha la serviette, laissant le blond presque nu contre lui. Il s'écarta à peine, saisit Drago et le força à le retourner pour voir son regard. Il était effrayé et furieux. La violence brillait dans ses yeux, et Harry se demanda si la prison n'avait pas rendu son ancien camarade fou. Il laissa un écart entre eux et continua rageusement :

« Allez fait-le, frappe moi ! Fais-moi mal si tu veux ! Mais arrête de te faire du mal à toi-même ! Ca ne sert à rien, tu as payé pour tes erreurs ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Arrête ! »

Il avait crié d'une voix presque désespérée. Il avait passé la journée à voir mille signes de la détresse de Drago. Il se détestait, s'insupportait, c'était tellement évident malgré ses tentatives de rester digne que Harry avait eu envie de pleurer cent fois.

Drago était furieux. Il tremblait. Et enfin, il répondit à la provocation et se jeta sur lui. Mais au lieu de sentir ses poings, ses ongles, des dents, Harry ne sentit que ses bras maigres se nouant autour de ses épaules, et sa tête se nichant dans son cou. Drago sanglotait dans ses bras, tremblant de tous ses membres avec violence, sans la moindre retenue, sans la moindre barrière, s'accrochant désespérément à sa chemise trempée. Des sanglots pitoyables, incontrôlables, déchirants. Le désespoir fait son. La détresse personnifiée. Ses mains se crispaient sur la chemise du brun, tout son corps tressautait. Harry se sentit stupide, les bras ballants. Maladroitement, il enlaça son ancien ennemi dont les sanglots redoublèrent, son corps fragile se collant avec encore plus de force contre celui du brun, comme on s'accroche à la bouée dans la tempête. Cela dura longtemps. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se contentait de caresser lentement le blond, ses cheveux humides, sa nuque gracile, ses épaules fragiles, son dos où il sentait au bout de ses doigts les côtes et les vertèbres saillantes sous la peau glacée. Pauvre chose.

Il le souleva un peu, et d'un geste réflexe, sans cesser de pleurer, Drago noua ses jambes décharnées autour de la taille du brun qui l'emmena doucement dans les étages tout en lui caressant le dos de ses mains chaudes. Il arriva enfin dans la chambre bleue, tout en haut. Il s'assit sur le lit, le blond accroché à lui avec le même désespoir, quoique les sanglots s'étaient un peu apaisés, réduit à des larmes silencieuses qui faisaient seulement frissonner tout son être. Il se mit à murmurer.

« Ca va aller Drago. Calme-toi. Ca ira. Je suis là maintenant. Tu verras. Tu existes. Moi je le sais. Fais-moi confiance. Crois-moi. On est dans ta chambre. Il faut que tu te couches. Tu as besoin de dormir. Demain ça n'ira peut-être pas mieux, ni même après-demain, mais ca viendra. Je le sais. Je t'aiderais. Je ne te laisserai pas. »

Le blond se détendit doucement contre Harry, et lentement se détacha de lui pour s'allonger. Il ne regarda pas Harry dans les yeux, l'air épuisé, abattu, les yeux rouges et ensommeillés, des frissons incontrôlables le secouant par moment. Le Survivant remonta les couvertures sur le corps si fragile du blond, grêle comme une plante qui se serait étiolée d'avoir passée trop de temps à l'obscurité. La main de Drago vint s'accrocher à la manche humide du Survivant quand celui-ci voulut se lever.

« Reste. S'il-te-plait. »

Le blond le regardait, épuisé, et Harry vit un petit garçon terrifié, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux argentés. Pauvre enfant qui en avait trop vu, trop vécu. Le drame de cet être détruit, c'était qu'il vivait dans un cauchemar permanent, dont la seule porte de sortie était la mort, et qu'il y vivait seul, enfermé en lui-même, au milieu des démons et de la peur, sans échappatoire, sans repos, sans fin. Fragile chose qui tentait de ne pas sombrer, de ne pas laisser le cauchemar le submerger, qui s'accrochait à tout parce qu'elle n'avait rien. Qui supportait juste en étouffant ses sanglots dans l'oreiller et qui attendait un réveil, une aube qui ne venait jamais. La nuit permanente. Il ne pouvait pas rester encore seul dans ce cauchemar. Ca faisait trop longtemps déjà qu'il était seul, qu'il souffrait en silence.

Harry déboutonna sa chemise, puis détacha sa ceinture et enleva son jeans, et enfin s'allongea à côté de Drago qui se blottit contre lui. Le contact de sa peau glacée et frémissante donna envie de pleurer au brun. Il le serra fort contre lui parce qu'aucun mot ne pouvait franchir sa gorge, et que de toute manière les mots étaient superflus, inutiles, encombrants entre eux en cette seconde. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était le serrer contre lui pour lui transmettre la chaleur de sa peau, afin qu'il arrête de trembler, et pour qu'il sente un cœur battre non loin du sien. La fin de la solitude, enfin. L'espoir d'un réveil. D'une lumière venue dissoudre les ténèbres.

* * *

NOTES:

_(1) Des Souris Et Des Hommes_ (_Of Mice And Men_) de John Steinbeck. Il a reçu un Prix Nobel de Littérature plus que mérité pour ce monument. (vous voyez, je vous avez promis un prix Nobel !) En quelques 150 petites pages, et sans avoir besoin de rentrer une seule fois dans la tête de ses personnages (aucun « POV » pour reprendre un langage ffnet), il nous offre des êtres rustres et dures mais profonds et émouvants, et la plus belle amitié de l'Histoire, si on peut parler d'amitié mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit le mot le plus approprié. Quelque chose de plus fort et de plus trouble, de plus muet et de plus bouleversant que l'amitié. Lenny et George. (Je parie qu'il y a des gens qui ont écrit des fictions yaoi sur eux, mais je trouve que ce serait salir en quelque sorte leur relation qui ne rentre pas dans les cases.) Un livre fantastique. Me faire pleurer deux fois en 150 pages, c'est quand même un exploit jamais réédité. (Je sais, je parle sans arrêt de pleurer sur des livres, mais ça n'arrive qu'une fois tous les tremblements en vrai ! Je vous jure !) Fabuleux. Un des livres que j'emmènerais avec moi au gré des déménagements, dans mon top 5 dans nul doute.

(2) Il y a 88 touches sur les pianos actuels, et 220 cordes (une corde par note dans les graves, deux dans les notes intermédiaires, trois à quatre dans les aiguës). Merci Google =)

(3) Jamais lu la _Divine Comédie_ de Dante, mais je compte bien lui régler son compte un jour ! En gros, Dante raconte sa visite guidée de l'Enfer, avec pour guide Virgile, c'est pas rien quand même (il a écrit entre autre chose _L'Enéide_, digne pendant romain de _L'Iliade_ et _l'Odyssée_ de Homère, la classe quoi). Ils passent par les portes marquées de la célèbre maxime « Toi qui entre ici, abandonne toute espérance » et descendent dans les 9 cercles de l'enfer, dédiés aux divers péchés par ordre croissant de gravité (où sont torturés les pécheurs par là où ils ont péché, que ceux qui n'ont pas reconnu le concept du mythique film **Seven** aille vite refaire leur culture cinématographique !) puis Lucifer les récupère tout au fond du trou et les remonte jusqu'au Mont du Purgatoire , montagne que doivent gravir ceux qui veulent atteindre le Paradis pour expier leur pécher. Tout en haut du Mont, l'Eden. De là il gagne le Paradis (9 cercles concentriques à nouveau, par ordre de vertus croissantes) et il rencontre finalement Dieu au centre. La partie marquante du poème (puisque c'est un poème) c'est l'Enfer et les tortures, qui ont marqué le Moyen Age et ici Drago ^^ L'édition initiale (et une bonne partie de celles qu'on trouve sur le marché aujourd'hui) était illustrée par Dante himself. Bon je me prétends pas grande connaisseuse, désolé si des littéraires trouvent quelque chose à redire à ma présentation, résumé bâti avec Google et mes maigres connaissances !

_(4)Le Paradis Perdu_ (_Paradise Lost_) de Milton. Je ne pourrais pas trop en parler, je l'ai entamé, mais j'ai dû arrêter pour des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté. Je reprendrais ça un jour, et je préfère pas trop vous en parler parce que pour vous faire un résumé efficace, il faudrait que je m'autospoile en allant voire sur le net, donc je me tais =) Juste en gros ca raconte la Chute (Lucifer et tous les anges révoltés qui se font virés du Paradis à coup de pompes dans le cul), description sympathique de la hiérarchie infernale, je sais que ça parlera aussi de L'Eden et de la sortie d'Adam et Eve du Jardin d'Eden après que cette pute d'Eve ait écouté un serpent à pattes (non mais franchement, un serpent avec des PATTES, elle aurais dû venir voir le truc foireux ! =P) lui dire que les pommes c'était bon et que merde, Dieu c'était qu'un vilain rabat-joie !

* * *

Bon j'avais dit que c'était un chapitre plus léger que le précédent, mais cette fin n'est pas faite pour corroborer mes dires…

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dites si vous avez aimé, dites ce que vous avez aimé, dites si vous n'avez pas aimé et qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas aimé, racontez moi quel temps il fait chez vous et si votre toit a perdu beaucoup de tuiles dans la tempête de ce week-end, peu importe, mais parlez moi, je me sens seule à parler à mon écran sans savoir si quelqu'un me suit dans mes élucubrations XD

Reviewer, c'est un peu comme voter ! On se dit toujours «j'y connais pas grand-chose, mon avis est pas très important, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, d'autres le feront mieux que moi » mais la fanfiction, c'est comme la démocratie, il faut qu'on s'y mette tous pour bâtir un monde meilleur =D Alors faite un acte citoyen ! Reviewez !

**Avec Nella, Yes We Can !**

\o/

Bise

Merci à tous mes (é)lecteurs, je ne vous oublierais pas ;)

Nella


	4. Chapitre IV: Deux Sorciers Dans La Ville

RIGHT ?

Blabla de l'auteur : Yo !

Petite mise à jour matinale ! A l'heure où je mets ce chapitre en ligne, le soleil est sur le point de se lever chez moi ! ( EDIT du lendemain matin: mes volets sont ouverts et en fait non, il fait même carrément nuit pour encore une bonne demie-heure^^ J'ai la tête dans le cuuuuuuul =D) Et je viens moi-même de me lever. Les cours le samedi, ca devrait être interdit par la loi (Au vu du mal que j'ai eu à me lever, je m'auto plussoie! J'ai trop raison! Vive moi! Nella Président!). Merde, les gosses ont des semaines de quatre jours et moi je dois me lever six jours par semaine ! Ia quelque chose qui foire quand même !

Par contre, à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes d'introduction, le soleil est couché depuis longtemps, il est près de minuit. Je publie le samedi, or demain je risque d'avoir une journée chargée alors j'ai décidé de publier avant de partir en cours ^^ Si CA c'est pas du dévouement ! Putain je vais même devoir mettre le réveil dix minutes plus tôt pour vous ! Je vous préviens vous avez intérêt à kiffer ce chapitre super grave et à me blinder ma boite mail de review !

Pas de notes bourrées de culture aujourd'hui, un chapitre plus léger aussi. Enfin j'espère que cette fois vous serez d'accord avec moi la dessus! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Il se fait tard, j'ai eu une longue semaine de reprise, je suis fatiguée donc pas d'ultime relecture soignée avant la parution, juste un petit contrôle en diagonale. Désolé si des fautes trainent ou si quelques phrases auraient mérité d'être légèrement retouchées. Si j trouve le courage un de ses jours, je referais ça au propre. On verra. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Une seule manière de me le faire savoir : votez ! Enfin, Reviewez quoi ! En plus le meilleur c'est que c'est gratuit ! Pour une fois que vous pouvez vous exprimer sans payer 1,50 euros plus le prix d'un sms ou bien sans avoir à vous lever un dimanche matin pour aller à l'école avec vote carte d'identité et votre carte d'électeur, profitez-en, merde !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, merci à tous ceux qui me découvrent, merci à tous ceux surtout qui me reviewent, merci à tous ceux qui répondent à mes RàR tordues en plus, merci à tous ceux qui arrivent à ne pas être soulés par ma manie de dire « merci » sans arrêt, merci à vous tous ! =)

Bise

Bonne lecture !

Nella

Disclaimer : cf chapitres 1 à 3 ! Je suis fatiguée, j'ai pas la foooooorce d'écrire un truc intelligent ! De toute façon, mes disclaimers n'intéressent personne et je me suis déjà mise d'accord avec JKR sur mon exploitation de sa propriété intellectuelle.

Fond Musical Proposé : Encore envie de rock un peu triste. Un peu plus soft que Manson cette fois quand même ! XD Un groupe que j'adore, **My Chemical Romance**. Une jolie chanson, _The End_, pas leur plus belle, mais très agréable, j'aime sa voix, l'instru, les arrangements,… et le texte m'a marquée et colle parfaitement avec Drago : « _If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see, you can find out first hand what is like to be me_ » Autrement dit, traduit grosso merdo :« _Si tu regardes dans le miroir et que tu n'aimes pas ce que tu y vois, tu pourras découvrir ce que ça fait d'être moi_ » Je conseille tout l'album The Black Parade en fait !

Je propose, tu disposes, petit lecteur diaphane ! (C'est l'adjectif favoris d'absolument tous les auteurs d'HPDM en parlant de Drago, et je ne déroge pas à la tendance ! C'est un peu comme le mot Némésis que tout le monde adore employer, et c'est vrai qu'il est joli, même si en fait je n'ai jamais rien trouvé qui prouve que Némésis signifie ennemi juré ou quoique ce soit de ce genre. Allez savoir, j'ai peut-être mal cherché, ou peut-être qu'on peut peut-être créer un nouveau sens au mot si on l'utilise n'importe comment assez de fois =D)

Enjoy !

* * *

CHAPITRE IV : DEUX SORCIERS DANS LA VILLE (1)

Harry fut réveillé par la lumière qui filtrait à travers ses paupières. Il ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, le soleil froid de l'hiver se trouvant exactement en face de la fenêtre, ne laissant aucune chance au brun. Il amorça un geste pour fuir les faisceaux cruels mais sentit une entrave, un poids qui l'empêchait de bouger, sensation qui l'extirpa brutalement des dernières brumes de son endormissement : Drago était profondément assoupi, blotti contre son torse, sa tête reposant sur son épaule, et sa main blanche posée sur son cœur. Il fut ému par cette vision du visage d'ange décharné détendu, abandonné dans la douce étreinte du sommeil, sa pâleur soulignée par la peau dorée du brun contre lui, et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant filtrer un souffle léger, si ténu qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à souffler sa vie comme on souffle une bougie, fragile petite lumière tremblotante et hésitante. Ses cheveux d'or brillaient dans les rayons matinaux qui tombaient sur lui, créant une délicate auréole autour de son visage de craie.

Harry abandonna l'idée de se lever, observant les traits douloureusement sublimes du jeune homme lové contre son torse. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir lui faire retrouver le gout de la vie ? Il fallait qu'il réussisse. Parce qu'il ne se pardonnerait pas d'avoir été la cause de son enfermement si c'était la source de l'extinction d'une si jolie flamme. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser mourir le garçon dont il avait pourtant souhaité mille fois la disparition, des années auparavant. Maintenant que le moment qu'il avait réclamé à corps et à cris était arrivé, il était prêt à tout pour le sauver.

Comme c'est toujours au meilleur moment que ce genre de choses arrivent, il sentit poindre une envie pressante qui réclama un assouvissement dans les plus brefs délais. Il jura intérieurement et soupira, puis il entreprit avec autant de lenteur et de précaution qu'un démineur de délacer son corps de celui du blond toujours inerte contre lui, tous ses muscles relâchés, abandonné aux bras de Morphée.

« Reste. S'il-te-plait. »

Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Il n'avait pas bougé, pas contracté un seul muscle, et son souffle était toujours aussi doux et régulier. Pourtant, Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ce murmure. Il s'immobilisa et attendit quelques secondes. Les paupières pâles s'entrouvrirent à peine, laissant voir deux iris argentées brumeuses de sommeil. Toujours le souffle aérien et caressant.

« Reste avec moi. »

Harry fut incapable de parler pendant quelques secondes. La voix s'était à nouveau élevée avec délicatesse dans le silence, comme un murmure apporté par le vent. Mais il n'y avait pas de vent. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Juste la demande dans ses yeux. Pas une supplique, juste une demande. Humblement. Sans honte, sans pudeur, sans gêne, sans peur, sans désespoir. Juste cette demande. Drago aurait pu être un amant voulant prolonger la langueur de l'étreinte ensommeillée qui suivait souvent les longues nuits mouvementées. Rien ne laissait deviner que s'ils étaient là, enlacés étroitement, la fine peau pâle reposant sur la peau cuivrée, leurs membres entrelacés dans ce petit lit, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient fait l'amour mais parce que Drago avait sangloté en s'accrochant désespérément à lui la veille au soir.

Harry se reprit enfin, offrant un sourire plein de douceur au regard d'acier du blond.

« Drago, je veux bien te servir de peluche encore une heure ou deux sans problème, mais il faut que j'aille pisser d'abord (2). Je reviens après, juré. »

Ce fut seulement quand Harry eut ajouté cette promesse que Drago consentit à se détacher du corps du brun avec lenteur. Harry s'extirpa difficilement des couvertures, étant coincé entre le blond et le mur et tentant de ne pas découvrir Drago, puis il passa acrobatiquement au dessus de lui pour enfin pouvoir prendre le chemin de la salle de bain. Quand il revint, le blond était lové là où il se trouvait auparavant, le nez dans son oreiller, roulé en boule dans la chaleur du brun, frêle enfant adorable qui somnolait dans le lit défait. Harry le contempla quelques secondes avec admiration, et Drago ouvrit bientôt les yeux, grognant dans un froncement de sourcils :

« Tu as fini de mater Potter ? Je t'attends moi ! »

Harry sourit avec tendresse devant l'adorable moue grognonne du blond, alla jusqu'à la fenêtre tirer les rideaux et revint dans le lit. Aussitôt s'était-il allongé que le blond vint coller son dos à son torse, se détendant ensuite dans un soupir d'aise. Une irrépressible envie d'approfondir encore cette proximité troublante saisit Harry, il passa son bras autour de la taille du blond et entremêla sa jambe à celles du Serpentard qui ne protesta pas, bougeant légèrement pour trouver la position la plus confortable. Dans un dernier soupir, le blond s'endormit dans ses bras, et il le rejoint vite dans les limbes.

Une heure plus tard, Harry sentit Drago bouger doucement contre lui. Trop confortablement enfoncé dans son sommeil, il décida d'ignorer les mouvements du blond. Un gémissement étouffé le sortit complètement de la somnolence. Encore des mouvements saccadés. Un autre gémissement, plus fort celui-ci.

« Drago ? »

Pas de réponse, seulement une troisième plainte. Harry remonta son bras et encercla les épaules du blond en le collant à lui, murmurant d'une voix rapide des paroles rassurantes sans queue ni tête. Encore un cauchemar. Enfin, Drago se détendit et Harry allégea sa prise sur lui pour ne pas le réveiller. Il soupira de soulagement : cette fois, il ne l'avait pas réveillé. Il resta de longues minutes à écouter le souffle lent du blond, retombé dans un sommeil paisible.

Enfin, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Drago se réveilla. Son souffle s'accéléra légèrement, puis il bougea imperceptiblement, comme s'il tâtait le terrain pour déterminer la position dans laquelle ils étaient et la liberté de mouvement qu'il avait. Harry le laissa faire pendant quelques secondes, souriant de son timide manège, puis susurra d'une voix langoureuse :

« Salut beau blond. Thé ou café ? »

Le blond en question se raidit sous le coup de la surprise, puis abandonna ses tentatives de discrétion. Il s'éloigna un peu du brun et se retourna pour lui faire face. Même maintenant qu'il était parfaitement éveillé, pas de trace de honte ou de regret dans ses yeux. Harry sentait que Drago avait accepté son aide, qu'il avait laissé tomber ses hésitations parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il regardait le brun avec sérieux malgré le sourire enjôleur de celui-ci et sa tentative de l'amuser.

« Pourquoi tu es rentré si tôt hier soir ?

‒ J'avais pas la tête à sortir finalement.

‒ Harry, on sait tous les deux que tu avais très envie de … « sortir » comme tu dis.

‒ Roh le méchant, comment il insinue des choses vexantes! »

Harry était amusé par l'air sévère du blond et prit son temps pour répondre, s'étirant paresseusement en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Sachez Moooosieur que tout le monde n'est pas capable de faire un marathon chasteté ! Je suis un jeune homme plein de vigueur, vigueur que j'entends dépenser autant que je le veux et comme je le veux ! La question n'est pas de savoir si j'en avais envie, je n'avais pas la tête à ça.

‒ Potter, je n'ai peut-être plus couché avec quelqu'un depuis une demi-douzaine d'année, mais je me rappelle très bien ce que c'est qu'avoir envie, et quand tu as envie, tu as toujours la tête à ça !

‒ Et bien pas moi, voila ! C'est pas un problème d'envie, ni de possibilité. Il y avait un très beau blond qui m'avait déjà payé trois verres, qui dansait comme un dieu, et ne cachait pas le fait qu'il était plutôt intéressé par des prolongations chez lui, mais … Oh fait pas cette tête, petite pucelle ! Je disais donc que malgré l'ouverture des plus intéressantes que j'avais avec ce blond dont j'ai oublié le nom, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de penser à toi voila. Je veux dire, pas…enfin je m'inquiétais pour toi quoi. Je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir laissé seul alors que tu venais à peine de sortir, et que tu étais visiblement encore plutôt perdu avec ces changements. Alors je l'ai planté et je suis rentré. Et ne vas pas me dire que j'ai eu tord, quand je t'ai trouvé tu tentais quasiment de te suicider en mourant d'épuisement ! »

Drago fit une moue irritée, levant les yeux au ciel d'un air de dire que le Survivant dramatisait. Harry rit de cette grimace, et puis changea de sujet :

« Alors, ça tiens toujours le shopping hein !

‒ Quoi ?

‒ Tu sais bien, aujourd'hui, je ne bosse pas, on va aller faire du shopping ! Ces vêtements que tu portes sont des vieux trucs à moi qui datent de Poudlard ! Je ne peux pas laisser le grand Drago Malefoy porter des vêtements d'occas' qui datent de Merlin !

‒ Mais… Je pensais …

‒ Ce qui s'est passé hier soir ne change rien, on va juste devoir passer t'acheter un maillot de bain en plus. Non parce que sincèrement, mon p'tit chou, les slips de bain c'est pas flatteur pour ta virilité ! »

Drago lui donna une tape retentissante sur l'épaule puis pouffa du ton ridiculement maniéré qu'il avait employé. Potter et sa manie de détendre l'atmosphère pour le rassurer. Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes en échangeant un sourire complice, puis Drago réalisa l'étrange intimité qu'il y avait entre eux en cet instant, à quelques petits centimètres l'un de l'autre, quasiment nus, encore un peu endormis, riant avec connivence, se regardant dans les yeux … Et l'ambigüité de cette situation qui avait déjà frappé Harry une heure plus tôt quand ils s'étaient rendormis gêna soudain horriblement le blond, qui il décida de briser la magie de l'instant :

« Alors Potter, tu devrais déjà être parti préparer le petit déjeuner, non ? C'est pas comme ça que ton petit hôtel gagnera des étoiles ! Je prends du café, merci.»

Harry lui sourit et le prit au mot, se levant énergiquement. Drago surprit son regard à glisser sur son torse large et masculin.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres cher client ! Je vais te faire des pancakes tiens ! Va prendre une douche pendant ce temps, tu sens le chlore. »

Il se baissa pour ramasser ses vêtements, et le blond détourna pudiquement les yeux, rougissant un peu d'avoir eu envie de détailler le brun. Il tenta de se rassurer : après tout il était curieux des changements qui étaient survenus dans la vie et dans le corps de son nouveau colocataire, c'était tout à fait naturel de s'interroger sur la façon dont il avait évolué, d'autant qu'il se révélait plein de surprises depuis la veille. Il se dit soudain que seulement 24h étaient passées depuis qu'il était sorti. Et déjà tant de difficultés…

« Si vous trouvez encore que votre lit est trop froid ce soir, surtout n'hésitez pas à m'appeler à nouveau ! Ca fait parti des services inclus dans la location de la chambre ! »

Le brun qui avait repassé la tête par l'encadrement de la porte esquiva l'oreiller lancé par Drago et dévala les escaliers en riant. Drago l'écouta s'arrêter à l'étage inférieur, puis descendre les deux étages restant cinq minutes plus tard. Des aboiements rauques l'accueillirent une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, et il l'entendit vaguement parler au chien.

Il finit par se lever et après avoir ramassé l'oreiller, il alla prendre une douche histoire de quitter cet horrible maillot de bain. Une fois propre, il s'emballa dans un peignoir que lui avait monté Harry la veille quand il était venu réparer la porte, puis alla jusqu'à sa chambre en évitant soigneusement le miroir. En entrant dans la chambre, il se retint à grand peine de pousser un cri de surprise : Fluffy était allongé de tout son long sur son lit et bondit sur ses pattes quand le blond entra dans la pièce.

Après avoir flatté le chien qui le saluait avec force bondissements et coups de langue baveux, il le poussa gentiment jusqu'au couloir et s'enferma pour s'habiller. Pendant qu'il était à la douche, Potter avait eu la délicatesse de venir déposer une nouvelle pile de vêtements propres qu'il enfila. Un boxer noir un peu déteint, une chemise blanche, un jean un peu élimé, et un pull gris foncé portant le sigle de Poudlard. Il sourit en découvrant, sous le pull, une cravate rouge et or, signe manifeste de l'humour douteux du brun, qui avait surement dû jubiler en trouvant son idée excellente. Par provocation, il enfila la cravate. Il se surprit à savoir encore nouer une cravate après tant d'années. Son nœud était même parfait, une œuvre d'art telle que jamais cette cravate n'avait dû être si bien nouée. Il se sourit dans le petit miroir, de son ancien sourire sarcastique. Un peu rouillé, mais de bons restes. Un peu de pratique et le savoir-faire reviendrait. Il passa la main dans les cheveux, désespéré par les mèches de longueurs inégales qui émergeaient de toute part.

Enfin, il sortit de sa chambre, retrouvant le chien patiemment assis devant sa porte et ils descendirent ensemble. En arrivant à la cuisine, la musique filtrait à nouveau à travers la porte, plus douce, et avec un volume décent cette fois, et il entendait le brun chantonnant pour lui-même, toujours affreusement faux. Il ouvrit la porte. Le brun ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama, et bougeait lentement au rythme de la guitare et du piano, en chantant pour lui-même.

_**Someday somebody's gonna ask you  
A question that you should say yes to  
Once in your life  
May be tonight  
I've got a question for you**_

_Un jour quelqu'un te posera _

_Une question à laquelle tu devras répondre oui_

_Une fois dans ta vie_

_Peut-être ce soir_

_J'ai une question pour toi._

(3)

« Et quelle est ta question Harry ? »

Il sursauta et se retourna, et ses yeux s'allumèrent quand il détailla la tenue du blond, s'arrêtant surtout sur la cravate. Les yeux pétillants, mais tentant d'avoir l'air innocent, il lui lança avec son plus beau sourire :

« Tu veux un pancake, Drago ? »

Le blond rit à ses pitreries et acquiesça, prenant place sur un tabouret, un café chaud l'attendant déjà avec du lait et du sucre à disposition.

Ils déjeunèrent paisiblement, le fait qu'Harry se soit assis à côté de lui empêchant Drago d'avoir à réfréner les regards inquisiteurs que ses yeux brûlaient de lancer. Harry était bavard le matin, il lui racontait déjà avec entrain où il comptait l'emmener le jour même, citant des marques et des enseignes, des rues et des noms qui étaient inconnus au blond puisque le Survivant avait décidé de faire du shopping dans le Londres moldu. Drago sentait sous ce choix une volonté implicite de lui éviter la confrontation avec le monde de la magie, confrontation qui l'effrayait effectivement et à laquelle il était heureux d'échapper encore un peu.

Harry continua à parler ainsi tout seul jusqu'à la fin du petit déjeuner, pas le moins du monde perturbé par le silence de son voisin. Bientôt, toujours aussi énergique, il bondit de son tabouret et lança :

« Bon, je vais me préparer, je reviens vite ! Je te laisse remettre au frigo ce qui doit y retourner ! »

Puis il sortit de la pièce en volant presque. Son enthousiasme fit sourire Drago qui était un peu nerveux. Il n'avait pas côtoyé de foule depuis trop longtemps, et il allait devoir se confronter à son corps toute la journée. Une torture en perspective. Il fit la vaisselle en attendant que le brun ait fini de s'habiller, et quand enfin il revint, vêtu d'un jeans et d'un pull noir qui lui donnait à nouveau l'air d'un homme ténébreux avec sa crinière ébène et son teint mat, Drago venait de finir de laver le dernier bol.

« Prêt ?

‒ Autant que je peux l'être. »

Harry lui sourit et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils allèrent dans l'entrée, enfilèrent leurs manteaux (une vieille veste de Harry encore une fois pour le blond) et leur chaussures et gagnèrent le garage, suivis du chien. Le brun ouvrit la porte du garage, laissant Fluffy partir à l'arrière de la maison, puis ils prirent place dans la voiture. Lorsqu'Harry tourna la clé dans le contact, le blond sursauta, faisant sourire son chauffeur. Ils démarrèrent, le Survivant ouvrant et fermant portes et portails avec sa petite boite magique que le blond observait toujours soupçonneusement du coin de l'œil. Les moldus avaient créé des substituts remarquables à la magie, il ne pouvait qu'être étonné par tant d'ingéniosité. Harry lança la radio, et une musique classique s'éleva. En sentant le blond se tendre à côté de lui, il changea de station sans poser de question. Il se mit à ronchonner à voix haute tout en tournant le bouton encore :

« Musique de merde…Pub…Pub…Blabla…musique de merde…

‒ Potter, lâche ce bouton et concentre toi sur la route ! »

La voix du blond était anormalement aigue, et Harry se retint de rire devant la peur manifeste du pauvre sorcier terrifié par cette voiture. Il coupa la radio et remit sagement les deux mains sur le volant. Bientôt, il s'engagea sur un parking.

« On n'est pas encore arrivé, on va aller jusqu'au centre ville en métro. »

Il ignora la moue déçue du blond et l'entraina dans une bouche de métro à quelques mètres de là après avoir verrouillé sa voiture et lui avoir lancé un dernier regard brillant de fierté qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au blond. Dans le métro, le Serpentard était inquiet, le bruit, les odeurs, les tressautements de la rame, les gens un peu louches, ses yeux couraient partout avec un air de proie prise au piège. Imperceptiblement, sans un mot, profitant d'un énième soubresaut du wagon, Harry se rapprocha de lui et prit sa main. Drago leva les yeux vers lui, surpris, mais Harry regardait ailleurs, impassible, naturel. Il serra sa main, le remerciant muettement de le rassurer ainsi, pauvre gosse de Sang pur perdu dans le monde moldu.

Enfin, ils descendirent sur le quai quelques stations plus loin, la fine main du blond toujours dans celle du brun qui se comportait comme si c'était tout naturel. Deux hommes les regardèrent avec un air haineux, sur le point de lancer un commentaire désobligeant, mais Harry les fit taire d'un regard menaçant qui les fit frissonner. Drago ne capta rien de cet échange, ses yeux courant sur les affiches publicitaires et les tags qui couvraient les murs blancs.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à l'air libre, à côté d'un bruyant carrefour où des dizaines de voitures se croisaient en klaxonnant, et les trottoirs étaient déjà couverts d'une foule assez dense de week-end, chacun courant en tout sens en bavardant d'une voix forte, certains le téléphone collé à l'oreille, des sacs à la main. Drago était encore perdu, effrayé par ce fourmillement qui lui était étranger et Harry l'entraina avec aisance jusqu'à une boutique toute proche.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, le silence revint, seul un mince filet de musique et quelques voix d'acheteurs qui discutaient à voix basse entre les rayons demeurant. Il lâcha la main du blond en lui adressant un sourire doux, lui laissant quelques secondes pour se calmer, et ils allèrent ensuite flâner entre les rayons. Harry était aussi volubile qu'au petit déjeuner, parlant avec entrain, riant des vêtements improbables qu'il voyait parfois dans les rayons, et le blond se détendit peu à peu, souriant puis riant aux bêtises du Gryffondor, et peu à peu, la mort dans l'âme, il se mit à regarder à son tour les vêtements sur les présentoirs. Le brun sourit sans un commentaire en voyant que Drago se forçait pour lui faire plaisir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, bavardant toujours, ils avaient peu à peu entassé assez de vêtements dans leur bras pour ne plus pouvoir éviter plus longtemps l'épreuve de la cabine. Harry se dévoua donc pour énoncer l'évidence :

« Allez, maintenant, séance d'essayage ! Fais pas cette tête, Petit Prince ! On se motive ! »

Drago le suivit en trainant les pieds, plus pale que d'habitude, le ventre noué, vers l'enfer sur terre : les cabines d'essayage. La grimace du blond s'accentua quand il constata que les cabines n'étaient pas cloisonnées entièrement, simplement fermées par un rideau opaque. Le brun l'entraina jusqu'au bout du couloir, et le poussa avec un sourire d'encouragement dans la dernière cabine, allant lui-même dans celle qui lui faisait face. Il continua à parler pour détendre le blond pendant qu'il se changeait. Drago était debout, immobile dans sa cabine, se regardant avec horreur dans l'immense miroir, la lumière artificielle accentuant son teint terne et ses cernes. Harry lui demanda s'il avait bientôt fini histoire de se montrer leur première tenue, et Drago décida de bouger.

« Non pas encore. Tu m'as forcé à remettre un uniforme de Poudlard je te signale, c'est long à enlever ! »

Il ôta le pull, puis la cravate. Il les pendit soigneusement sur un des crochets au mur, faisant tout pour retarder le moment où il allait dévoiler son corps devant la glace. Lentement, il déboutonna sa chemise et l'enleva. Ses yeux restaient plongés dans ceux de son reflet, incapable de se regarder torse nu. Ses mâchoires se contractaient douloureusement, il serrait les dents pour se contrôler. Il tremblait.

« Alors, mon bon Prince, c'est bon ? »

Le blond sursauta. Harry était juste derrière le rideau.

« Je …Non, non pas encore.

‒ Roh ma parole tu es vraiment impotent ou quoi ? Attention, je rentre !

‒ Potter NON ! »

Malgré l'ordre intimé d'une voix tremblante par Drago, le brun rentra, l'air contrarié, la jovialité avait disparu de son visage. Le blond attrapa la chemise qu'il avait laissé tomber pour tenter de se couvrir et recula jusqu'à sentir le miroir glacé contre son dos, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de demeuré ainsi plaqué contre le mur alors que le Survivant visiblement en colère refermait le rideau et s'avançait vers lui.

« Ca suffit Drago. Arrête et accepte ça !

‒ Sors tout de suite Potter ! Tu n'as aucun droit de…

‒ Tu n'es pas hideux Drago, arrête de vouloir te cacher ! Arrête de te cacher je te dis! »

Il arracha la chemise que le blond serrait contre lui et détailla rapidement son torse maigre, ses côtes trop saillantes se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, son ventre trop plat, ses hanches trop proéminentes. Il sentit son cœur raté un battement en voyant l'ex sex-symbol de Poudlard aussi amoindri, comme ça avait déjà été le cas la veille au bord de la piscine. Puis il reporta son regard jusqu'au visage du blond : Drago détournait les yeux, rouge de honte, une envie de pleurer montant dans sa gorge. Harry s'approcha encore de lui, saisit son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder en face, et parla plus bas mais d'un ton ferme :

« Arrête de te croire monstrueux Drago. Tu n'as pas perdu ce qui faisait de toi le plus beau garçon de Poudlard ! Tu es peut-être maigre et fatigué, mais il y a encore cette chose au delà des muscles et des proportions sculpturales, cette chose qui t'a toujours rendu bien plus beau que tous les autres ! Tu as toujours ta grâce, ta présence troublante, tu es encore un ange irréel tombé du ciel, tout le monde se retourne encore sur ton passage, même si tu ne le vois plus ! Tu es toujours beau, Drago ! Moi je te trouve émouvant tellement tu es beau ! Et tu ne le vois même pas, c'est ça le pire!»

Il se tut, continuant à fixer le blond avec un air décidé teinté de détresse. Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Qu'il entende, que cela atteigne son cœur, que ses mots pénètrent son esprit pour qu'enfin il arrête de se haïr aussi fort. Harry se sentait douloureusement impuissant face à la détresse du blond, suppliant intérieurement le Serpentard de se laisser convaincre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, par sa sincérité.

Drago trembla contre lui, le regardant avec appréhension. Potter était bien trop proche. Jusqu'à il y a deux jours, il ne s'était jamais touché autrement que pour se frapper, et s'était rarement adressé la parole sans glisser quelques insultes bien senties. Et en à peine une douzaine d'heure, il avait pleuré dans ses bras, avait dormi lové contre son torse, lui avait demandé de rester avec lui au lit, s'était blotti à nouveau contre lui, s'était réveillé dans ses bras, avait détaillé son corps et s'était surpris à trouver Potter bien foutu, et le voila qui trouvait agréable le contact de ses mains sur son visage et le son de ses compliments à ses oreilles. Et le souffle haché du brun venait maintenant doucement caresser son visage. Et il ne trouvait pas cela déplaisant. Que lui arrivait-il ? Avec les rares petites amies qu'il avait eues, il n'avait jamais été très accro au contact physique, et ne s'était jamais réveillé blotti contre elles, trouvant généralement une excuse pour qu'ils ne dorment même pas ensemble. Il n'aimait pas que Harry lui fasse des déclarations ambigües, et il aimait encore moins la façon dont son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine quand Harry avait dit qu'il était beau.

Harry le lâcha et recula un peu. Il le regardait, il attendait, comme si sa vie était douloureusement suspendue aux lèvres du blond.

« Sors s'il te plait. Je compte pas te faire un strip-tease Potter, rêve pas. Au passage, ce pull ne te va pas du tout, la nuance de bleu jure avec tes yeux. »

Avec un sourire reconnaissant, Harry laissa le blond seul et regagna sa propre cabine. Drago se retourna et se regarda dans la glace. Il était bien incapable de voir ce qu'Harry voyait, sans nul doute. Mais il devait peut-être lui faire confiance ? C'était l'idée, faire confiance à celui qui semble vouloir vous aider, non ? Il soupira. Il était toujours aussi rebuté par le squelette qui le regardait dans la glace mais cessa de s'observer, tournant le dos à son reflet, puis il déboucla la ceinture et ôta le pantalon de Potter pour en essayer un autre. Cinq minutes plus tard, il rejoignait Harry dans l'allée qui séparait leurs cabines et ils jugeaient mutuellement leurs tenues en se balançant des piques complices, le blond un peu plus à l'aise au fur et à mesure des essayages.

Quelques heures et une douzaine de boutiques plus tard, l'ambiance était détendue, les deux sorciers se promenaient dans la rue, les bras chargés de sacs, sortant tout juste d'un restaurant.

« Pff je n'en peux plus ! Je crois que je vais exploser, je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter, ce dessert c'était trop ! Je le sais, pourtant, que tous les Gryffondors sont des ventres sur pattes !

‒ Han ! Même pas vrai ! T'es jaloux de nous parce que nous sommes robustes et bon vivant ?

‒ Potter, dois-je rappeler à ton bon souvenir l'image de Weasley quand il y avait des cuisses de poulet au menu ?

‒ Oui, bon, Ron n'est pas un excellent exemple… Rah de toute façon je t'avais prévenu, je compte bien te remplumer en moins de deux !

‒ Oui enfin merci de ne pas me rendre obèse Potter, parce que ça je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! »

Ils riaient comme deux amis, Drago découvrait le Survivant drôle et d'agréable compagnie, il découvrait cette facette qui lui avait toujours été cachée parce que lui il était son rival, cette facette dont tout le reste de Poudlard avait profité, se voyant offrir sourires et saluts joviaux. Et il se prenait à apprécier cela, l'humour léger et un peu caustique parfois du brun, qui se mêlait à sa profonde humanité, à un optimisme qui forçait le respect quand on savait les horreurs qu'ils avaient vues et vécues, à un remarquable sens de l'autodérision. Le héros qu'il avait toujours méprisé n'existait pas, il n'y avait en face de lui qu'un jeune homme humble et un peu intimidé par l'admiration que pouvaient avoir pour lui certaines personnes, irrité par l'attention que lui portait la presse et par les faveurs que voulaient lui octroyer certains hauts gradés, bref Harry détestait être considéré comme un héros super star, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner le Serpentard qui l'avait toujours haï et jalousé pour cette célébrité qui faisait de lui le centre de toutes les attentions bien malgré lui.

Ils avaient évoqué avec nostalgie et amusement leur scolarité, en évitant soigneusement de parler de la guerre et autre sujet qui fâchent. Ils riaient en évoquant la cruauté de Rogue envers Harry, les milles et unes astuces pour faire tourner Rusard en bourrique, leurs pires bêtises, et leurs rixes.

« Allez, encore quelques boutiques et on rentre !

‒ Oh non, j'en ai assez, Harry, s'il te plaiiiiit ! »

Le Survivant rit de voir Drago faire la moue, suppliant et trainant des pieds comme un enfant.

« Allons, allons, il te faut un maillot de bain, et un survêtement pour que je t'emmène faire du jogging avec moi !

‒ Rah non, je déteste courir !

‒ Tu n'as pas le choix, blondinette, je t'ai dit que je serais ton coach sportif ! »

Le blond soupira et tira la langue au Gryffondor qui le regardait d'un air amusé. Il l'entraina donc à sa suite dans les rues de Londres toujours aussi bondées :

« Si je me souviens bien, il y a un magasin d'articles de sport par là, et… Drago ? »

En se retournant, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il avait perdu son protégé et qu'à la place, il parlait à une petite grand-mère qui le regardait comme s'il était fou. Il rougit puis se décala pour la laisser passer, et chercha le blond des yeux. Il était debout devant une vitrine à quelques mètres de là, l'air grave, les yeux écarquillés, indifférents aux passants qui le bousculaient. Harry le rejoint en courant tant bien que mal à contre courant au milieu des promeneurs qui l'insultaient parfois au passage, et il arriva enfin à coté de Drago. Un magasin de musique.

« Tu… Tu veux rentrer ?

‒ Non ! Non… C'est du passé. »

Il se força à détourner douloureusement les yeux et poussa le brun pour qu'ils avancent et partent loin de la vitrine où étaient exposés des guitares et des violons, et derrière les instruments à corde un impressionnant piano à queue décoré visiblement par un artiste, des graffitis élégants recouvrant la laque blanche.

Harry et Drago restèrent silencieux jusqu'au magasin d'articles de sport, Drago encore perdu dans ses fantômes musicaux, et Harry perplexe devant ce refus du blond de toucher à un piano alors qu'il en avait visiblement tellement envie. Il ne comprenait pas cette étrange auto flagellation, comme si Drago se refusait ce plaisir qui n'était plus digne de lui. Ou peut-être que l'instrument lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il désirait oublier… En tout cas cette privation était une souffrance évidente, et Harry espérait vivement arriver un jour à obtenir du blond qu'il joue à nouveau.

Ils achetèrent un maillot de bain au blond (« Tu vois, beau blond, un boxer c'est tout de suite plus sexy ! »), une paire de lunettes de plongée, et un jogging noir (« Oh allez Drago, soit sympa, le vert pomme est tellement plus beau ! Ou bien là, un rouge et jaune qui irait à merveille avec ta cravate ! – Va te faire voir, vil Gryffondor ! »). Quand ils ressortirent, Drago parut soulagé.

« C'est bon, on peux rentrer ?

‒ Non, une dernière formalité avant ! Viens.

‒ Oh non, Harry, pitié ! Si on marche encore, tu vas devoir me porter ! Je te préviens ! »

Harry rit et partit en avant, sans se retourner pour vérifier que le blond le suivait. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant une vitrine, attendant que Drago, qui marchait deux mètres derrière, le rejoigne.

« C'est pas une boutique ça Potter.

‒ Non, c'est un coiffeur. Comme ça tu arrêteras d'avoir l'air navré dès que tu te vois dans une glace ! »

Il le poussa vers l'intérieur. Une musique désagréable flottait dans l'air, et une demoiselle à la coiffure improbable voguait entre les fauteuils moelleux en balayant mollement les mèches de cheveux qui jonchaient le sol. Une autre, plus vieille et moins vulgaire, se tenait à la caisse et les accueillit, son regard se fixant sur Drago après être passé rapidement sur le brun.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

‒ Mon ami ici présent a besoin de vos talents pour rattraper une coupe de cheveux ratée ! »

Elle sourit sous la flatterie sans détacher ses yeux du blond muet et un peu embarrassé par la façon dont cette femme le fixait, comme s'il était une proie appétissante : elle était visiblement tombée sous un charme qu'il pensait avoir perdu depuis fort longtemps.

Elle l'entraina jusqu'aux lavabos en ronronnant des paroles rassurantes avec un air qu'elle voulait sans doute aguicheur, ignorant toujours le brun qui n'était pas particulièrement vexé, trop amusé par la peur de son pauvre colocataire. Elle lui lava les cheveux, ses doigts experts massant le cuir chevelu et endormant les angoisses du Serpentard, puis l'entraina vers un fauteuil. Drago réalisa avec horreur qu'il allait devoir passer une demi-heure face à son propre reflet, et à voir l'air réjoui du brun assis derrière lui, cela faisait peut-être partie du plan. La coiffeuse abandonna vite ses bavardages en constatant que le blond était peu réceptif, son attention allant de son ami à l'épaisse crinière noire à sa propre chevelure qui se raccourcissait lentement entre ses mains agiles de la femme.

Enfin, après une dernière touche de laque qui fit tousser le beau blond, elle lui annonça que c'était terminé. Il s'observa avec angoisse pendant assez longtemps, et sembla finalement rassuré par ce qu'il vit. Enfin, en allant vers la caisse il remercia la coiffeuse qui continuait de le dévorer des yeux, peut-être encore plus maintenant que son œuvre ajoutait encore à la sophistication élégante de l'apparence du fragile blond. Harry paya, et Drago vit bien les yeux de la coiffeuse aller du blond au brun puis revenir sur son client avec un air déçu. Il rougit en se rendant compte des conclusions qu'elle avait surement tirées. Il cherchait quelque chose à dire qui dissipe le mal entendu, mais Harry qui avait aussi compris ce qui se passait, à la fois dans la tête de la coiffeuse et dans celle du blond, s'amusa de la situation :

« Merci beaucoup, vous avez fait des merveilles ! Allez viens, mon chou ! »

Puis il sortit, se retenant de rire devant la tête que fit le blond, au bord de l'apoplexie. Une fois dehors, il laissa son hilarité exploser, et le blond, rouge de honte, balbutia :

« Potter, pourquoi tu…Elle a cru qu'on était…

‒ Mais je le suis, Drago mon petit chou ! Et puis la tête que tu as fait, c'était mythique !

‒ Je te déteste Harry, je ne te parlerais plus jamais !

‒ Oh quel dommage ! Mon Prince est muet ! »

Harry riait de plus belle de l'embarras de son protégé. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, il lui proposa un café pour se faire pardonner mais Drago refusa, désirant surtout rentrer pour se reposer de cette longue et éprouvante seconde journée de liberté, la fatigue l'assommant tout à coup, maintenant que toute la tension due au shopping et à la coupe de cheveux était retombée. Harry sourit et acquiesça, et ils rejoignirent la station de métro la plus proche.

Dans le métro, Drago posa ses sacs à ses pieds pour se tenir à ma barre, la fatigue lui faisant dangereusement perdre son sens de l'équilibre et ses réflexes. Harry vint à nouveau à son secours sans un mot, se plaçant tout contre lui de telle manière à ce qu'il puisse se laisser aller contre son torse. Le blond lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, s'appuya contre le Survivant, posant sa tête sur son épaule, et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il commençait à somnoler, ses doigts caressant inconsciemment la main de Harry, son univers sonore étrangement réduit au souffle du brun non loin de son oreille qui éclipsait dans son esprit tous les bruits du métro et de ses usagers, quand le Survivant lui murmura à l'oreille qu'ils allaient arriver. Se redressant mollement, le blond regarda le brun ramasser tous leurs sacs de sa main libre alors que la rame s'immobilisait dans un soubresaut sur le quai. Harry ne lâcha pas sa main et l'entraina lentement vers la sortie, un sourire paisible aux lèvres. Ils allèrent en silence jusqu'au parking, la nuit tombant doucement en cette froide fin d'après-midi. Drago s'installa sur le siège passager pendant qu'Harry allait ranger leur butin dans le coffre. Quand la voiture démarra, Drago s'était déjà endormi dans son siège.

* * *

NOTES

(1) Encore un titre référence à un film. Bon, celui là je l'ai vu quand même, et ce malgré le fait que ce soit un film français ! Faut pas déconner, je suis née dans les 80's, quand même, ça laisse quelques séquelles culturelles ! Après une minute de silence pour les Minikeums, je propose de passer au chapitre =P

(2) Des fois que vous n'ayez pas compris que c'était ça l'envie pressante. Oui, je sais, c'est salement trivial. Moi j'aime bien faire du romantisme avec du pipi, du caca et du vomi. Ca change de la guimauve, du chocolat et de l'extrait de fleur. Chacun sa méthode pour être originale ! =)

_(3) Questions_ de Rhett Miller. Oui je sais, j'en ai déjà parlé dans une de mes suggestions introductives (dans le dernier chapitre de Par Procuration en l'occurrence je crois) mais je l'aime tellement que j'ai voulu la réutiliser ! Si je la mets deux fois, c'est vraiment que je la kiffe, alors go Deezer le poulet(te)s ! Et si vous tombez amoureux/ses de cette chanson autant que moi, je fais tourner par mail comme toujours ^^ Ma générosité n'a pas de limite, je sais.

* * *

Voila encore un chapitre qui s'achève avec le beau blond endormi. J'espère que cette fois, le chapitre était effectivement plus léger !

Dites moi ce que vous avez ressenti, aimé, détesté, parlé moi de la crise, du soleil et de la culture des patates, mais parlez moi, comme d'habitude !

Le document Manager de ffnet ne m'aime pas. J'ai envie de me pendre, abusé d'en chier autant juste pour mettre trois trucs et demis en page !

Au milieu de la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre, comme d'hab !

Moi je vais me coucher pour tenter d'avoir au moins 5h30 de sommeil ^^ (EDIT du lendemain matin: et maintenant, GO petit déjeuner =) )

Bise et Bon Week End!

Nella


	5. Chapitre V: Cul Sec

RIGHT?

Blabla de l'auteur : Ah que coucouuuu ! =)

Et hop, un nouveau chapitre. Encore deux, et ce sera la fin de Right. Snif. Je ne suis pas trop pressée de quitter cette fic, elle me plait décidemment beaucoup. J'espère que vous aussi elle vous plait beaucoup =)

Bref, c'est la vie, donc voila un nouveau chapitre, on ne peut pas lutter indéfiniment contre l'inexorable avancée du temps et…Okay je me tagueule (du verbe Tagueuler, ouaip. Même que c'est moi qui l'ai inventé. Voila. Nella, Ministre des Néologismes Foireux dans le Gouvernement de la Connerie Humaine ! Beaucoup de responsabilités, mais une grosse voiture de fonction rutilante et un secrétaire sexy ;) ).

J'ai été étrangement muette niveau notes cette fois. Désolé pour ceux à qui mes conneries plaisent !

Et à propos de ce chapitre (parce que c'est en théorie de ça que je suis censée parler) : fini les vacances et le shopping dans Londres pour nos deux petits chéris, place aux choses sérieuses ! Un chapitre dense et important, pas mal de choses y sont dites. Un chapitre très complexe à écrire, en naviguant toujours sur le fil du rasoir, tenter de donner un texte qui soit sincère, réaliste, sans tomber dans la guimauve, le pathos, les clichés, les incohérences, sans trahir les personnages, sans mentir, sans trop en dire,… Un dur métier que celui d'auteur ! J'espère avoir à peu près su mener ma barque au milieu des écueils sans trop de dégâts. A vous de me le dire !

A ce propos, c'est avec un ébahissement certain que j'ai reçu une petite vingtaine de review sur le chapitre précédent en à peine 24h ! Alors c'est comme ça, il faut vous donner des ordres pour que vous reviewiez ? Ou peut-être vous ai-je fais pitié en publiant aux aurores avant d'aller en cours un samedi ? Je ne sais pas, mais si la recette marche je suis prête à réitérer ! Merci bien pour toutes ces reviews, surtout les deux ou trois reviews fleuves, merci pour tout ce soutien, tous vos avis, tous vos racontages de vie que j'aime, votre présence, chapitre après chapitre… Merci quoi !

Et merci donc une nouvelle fois pour ceux qui lisent, merci encore un peu plus à ceux qui reviewent (blablabla moteur de la motivation blablabla indispensable blablabla REVIEWEZ !), je rappelle que tout ce que vous direz m'intéressera, que ce soit des compliments ou des critiques (je prends toutes les critiques avec optimisme et philosophie (deux potes à moi, laisse tombé si tu vois pas qui c'est ^^), c'est toujours bien d'avoir un regard extérieur qui pointe les manques, faute de recul (je suis l'auteur, forcément je me trouve génialissime !) et de bêtas. !) Donc merci de reviewer, et merci d'être je l'espère encore là ce week-end pour l'avant dernier chapitre !

Voili voilou

Bise

Bonne lecture

Nella

Disclaimer : Je me demandais : comment je vais arriver à écrire des disclaimers sans cesse différents à chaque fois ? Au début c'est marrant, mais quand je vais me mettre à publier ma fiction longue (genre 30 chapitres), je vais pas être capable d'écrire 30 disclaimer !? Déjà là, je sais même pas où j'ai trouvé de quoi raconter n'importe quoi pendant… Hey mais attendez… Racontez n'importe quoi, c'est ma spécialité, qu'est-ce que je bave? =D Bon bah here we go ! Je fais caca sur la tête de JKR, si je suis ici, c'est pour devenir riche et célèbre, pour enfin avoir les putes et la coke gratuite ! Alors je vous préviens par avance, au prochain chapitre, il faudra entrer un numéro de CB pour pouvoir lire ;)

Voila ! Vive Moi ! Vive Nella ! Nella au pouvoir, Nella au pouvoir ! Tous en cœur =D

Fond Musical proposé : Après la phase « je mange du classique au petit déjeuner » et le passage « Rock My Socks Off ! », j'ai décidé de remettre le nez dans mes vieux CD ! Enfin vieux c'est relatif, quand même, j'ai pas 45 ans non plus donc bon… Ca devait avoir tout juste 5 ou 6 ans, par là. Autant dire le Paléozoïque pour moi ^^ Bref, j'ai retrouvé un groupe fort sympathique qu'on n'entend plus du tout en France je crois mais qui pourtant existe encore : Keane ! Un truc sympa, tout doux tout gentil, du rock anglais, sans guitare ! Et faire du rock avec des pianos, rien que le concept est étrange… Vous connaissez sans doute, mais c'est toujours bon de réécouter des morceaux oubliés =) Donc today, lets play _Somewhere Only We Know_ de Keane !

Je propose, tu disposes petit lecteur respectueux des droits de la femme (parce que quand même, hier c'était la 100èmé journée des droits de la femme (ou quelque chose dans ce style) ! Et c'est grace à la liberté d'expression des femmes que les fanfictions yaoi abondent ! Vive le sexe fort (les femmes, obviously) et vive le yaoi ! Hasta la victoria siempre ! Lucha ! Okay, je me tageule.)

Enjoy

* * *

CHAPITRE V : CUL SEC

_Quand la voiture démarra, Drago s'était déjà endormi dans son siège._

Les deux sorciers passèrent le dimanche ensemble. Harry entraina Drago autour du quartier en courant pour inaugurer son jogging et ses baskets tout neufs de bon matin, mais ils furent obligés de rentrer parce qu'une averse s'était brusquement abattue sur Londres, les trempant jusqu'à l'os. Ils se séchèrent et après un repas toujours aussi fastueux mitonné par le maitre des lieux, véritable chef cuisinier, ils passèrent l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque à lire puis à discuter. Harry apprit au blond mélomane à se servir de la chaine hifi pour qu'il puisse profiter de la musique en son absence, et ils débattirent du meilleur sort pour refaire de la magie pour la première fois, Drago cherchant quelque chose de vraiment important et Harry lui suggérant de choisir un sort spectaculaire ou amusant, lui proposant tout un tas de maléfices divers plus ou moins absurdes.

Les jours passaient paisiblement, une douce routine s'installant. Quand Harry travaillait, c'est-à-dire cinq jours par semaine, Drago s'occupait en son absence en lisant, en nageant, en allant flâner dans les bois tout proche avec Fluffy ou en écoutant de la musique. L'Auror faisait tout, malgré ses responsabilités, pour rentrer manger avec Drago entre midi, et pour ne pas quitter son poste trop tard le soir. Drago restait avec lui quand il cuisinait, s'intéressant à chacun de ses gestes maintenant qu'il avait décidé d'apprendre à cuisiner. Harry racontait sa journée, Drago parlait de ses lectures ou des dernières bêtises du chien, ou ils se taisaient simplement, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Drago était époustouflé par leur entente cordiale, plus aucune trace de leurs éternelles disputes d'adolescents dans cette cohabitation cordiale. Tous deux se découvraient en silence et se respectaient.

Les week-ends se passaient aussi calmement, tous les deux se tenant compagnie en silence, allant se promener ensemble, visitant le Londres moldu que Drago n'avait jamais vraiment vu, ou bien restant au Manoir pour lire et regarder des films, le blond ayant été assez vite conquis par les films fantastiques, où les moldus déployaient des trésors d'inventivité et parlaient de la magie telle qu'ils l'imaginaient.

Le blond s'était mis à faire un jour sur deux le ménage dans l'un des étages de la maison, compensant son manque d'expérience par de l'application et de l'enthousiasme, et épongeant un peu ainsi la blessure faite à son ego par le fait de vivre au crochet de son ancien ennemi. Harry n'avait pas fait de commentaire quand un soir en rentrant, il avait trouvé le blond perché sur un escabeau, faisant les vitres de sa chambre. Il s'était contenté de le saluer nonchalamment en souriant pendant qu'il allait dans son dressing ôter son uniforme.

Peu à peu, Drago se sentait chez lui dans cette vaste demeure. Il évitait le jardinier, et espérait secrètement que la femme de ménage reste encore malade quelque semaines pour que perdure sa paix. Lentement, il retrouvait sa santé, ses cheveux brillaient à nouveau, et grâce au régime alimentaire que lui imposait le brun en cuisinant comme un dieu, ses côtes étaient maintenant moins visibles sous sa peau blanche. Il s'essoufflait un peu moins vite quand il nageait, et se sentait moins fatigué le soir. Il dormait un peu mieux, même si ses cauchemars continuaient de venir le réveiller. Les nuits où les cauchemars étaient trop réels, trop douloureux, il allait rejoindre Harry dans son lit, suffocant trop tout seul dans l'oppressant silence de sa chambre. Le brun ne disait jamais rien, il lui faisait juste une place à ses côtés, passait ses bras autour de lui et se rendormait. Et Drago s'en voulait, il savait que cette situation n'était pas acceptable, qu'il ne pouvait faire comme si c'était normal, qu'il devrait un jour décider ce qu'il voulait vraiment, s'interroger sincèrement sur ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas juste venir indéfiniment dormir dans ses bras et faire comme si de rien n'était ensuite, laissant planer une ambiguïté dangereuse. Mais, dans l'obscurité, il repoussait juste ce choix à plus tard, se laissant simplement bercer par le souffle doux du brun contre sa peau, oubliant sa culpabilité et les restes de son cauchemar, et il s'endormait paisiblement dans la douce chaleur des draps du Survivant. Et les lendemains matins, comme la première fois, quand Harry se levait pour aller travailler, pas un mot, pas une remarque, juste un tendre sourire du brun en le regardant se rouler dans la place laissée vide pour retenir encore un peu sa chaleur, juste sa main caressant les cheveux dorés étalés sur l'oreiller, comme un mari qui laisse sa femme seule dans le lit, analogie que Drago se refusait de faire même si le parallèle était évident. Tous deux agissaient comme si c'était naturel. Comme s'il n'y avait rien d'étrange ou de choquant dans le fait que Drago, son ennemi d'autrefois, l'un des criminels qu'il avait lui-même mit en prison, dorme ainsi avec lui, enlacés étroitement.

Il y avait des sujets qui n'étaient jamais abordés, même s'ils flottaient entre eux certains soirs, quand ils étaient dans la bibliothèque ou le salon, lovés dans les fauteuils, se regardant au dessus d'un thé. Il y avait ce flou entre eux, tous ces sujets tabous, la guerre, le présent et le futur, la prison, leur relation… Drago ne se sentait pas la force de penser à tout cela, pas la force de penser à demain parce que se reconstruire aujourd'hui lui prenait déjà trop d'énergie, parce que cette routine auprès du Survivant était trop confortable pour être mise en danger. Mais il sentait qu'Harry, en brave et courageux Gryffondor, voulait en parler. Qu'il voulait lever les incertitudes, crever les abcès, affronter la réalité. Il sentait que tous ces sujets sensibles étaient dans sa tête, dans ses yeux, au bord de ses lèvres. Sans jamais qu'il ose toutefois franchir le cap. Il regardait Drago dans les yeux, puis se ravisait, parce que le blond avait l'air trop bien, et qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher cet instant, ou bien parce qu'il avait l'air trop mal, angoissé, inquiet, fatigué, et qu'il ne voulait pas en rajouter.

Drago sentait tout cela, ces non-dits et l'hésitation de Harry, et il lui fallut deux semaines supplémentaires pour finalement décider qu'il ne pouvait plus repousser plus longtemps la discussion. Cela faisait déjà presque un mois qu'il habitait chez le brun, qu'il squattait sa chambre d'ami et occasionnellement son lit. Il y avait encore des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait ni ne voulait répondre.

Ainsi, il savait que certaines nuits, il allait se blottir contre le torse d'Harry alors qu'aucun cauchemar n'avait troublé son sommeil, juste parce qu'il trouvait qu'il manquait un bruit dans la pièce quand il était dans sa chambre sous le toit, tremblant dans son petit lit quand le vent sifflait dans les tuiles. Il avait enfin trouvé un ressac qui lui plaisait. Enfin une houle qui l'apaisait. Les halètements de la mer l'avait rendu hystérique, dépressif, suicidaire, mais la respiration de Harry l'apaisait, le berçait, lui donnait envie de sourire. Il se sentait bien. Il aimait être le rocher contre lequel les douces vagues du souffle chaud du Survivant endormi venaient se briser. Il ne savait pas encore s'expliquer ce sentiment, pas plus que le trouble qui naissait parfois au creux de son ventre au contact de la peau du brun ou au son de son rire, mais il savait que ce non-dit faisait partie de ceux qu'Harry lui laisserait la liberté d'aborder ou pas. Il y avait cependant des choses plus sombres qui s'immisçaient parfois entre eux et dont il ne pouvait plus nier l'existence.

Il se jeta donc à l'eau, un vendredi soir, trouvant un moyen de tendre une perche à son hôte. Harry avait débouché une bouteille de vin blanc, et ils étaient assis côte à côte sur le tapis devant la cheminée, le dos appuyé contre le canapé, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Allez, Harry, on va faire comme si on était encore des gamins ! On va jouer à un jeu de boisson ! Du genre « je n'ai jamais » ! Ou action ou vérité ! On ne faisait pas ce genre de truc à Serpentards, ça m'a toujours manqué !

‒ Je parie que tu tiens l'alcool comme une Poufsouffle de première année, alors fais pas trop le fier Malefoy, parce que dans une demi-heure tu vomiras tes tripes sur mon tapis !

‒ Si tu es si sûr de toi, accepte ! Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, profites !

‒ D'accord. Fixons les règles alors. Chacun son tour, on pose une question. L'autre doit répondre en toute franchise. S'il ne veut pas répondre, il a le droit à un joker, à savoir vider son verre. Etant donné que cette bouteille de vin français m'a couté l'équivalent d'un gallion, il est hors de question qu'on joue en illimité et qu'on la gaspille en entier. Alors on n'a le droit qu'à trois jokers. Non, deux, la bouteille est déjà bien entamée!

‒ D'accord. Tu es le maitre de maison, à toi de lancer le jeu.

‒ Non, c'est toi l'invité. Après toi.

‒ Soit. Alors… »

Il réfléchissait, en regardant le Gryffondor avec son air de Serpentard calculateur le plus machiavélique, tentant en vain d'angoisser le brun qui lui souriait paisiblement, pas le moins du monde effrayé par les questions que pourrait lui sortir Drago.

« En troisième année, c'était bien toi à Pré au Lard, le lanceur de boue, je n'ai jamais eu aucun doute là-dessus. Comment tu as fait pour aller à Pré au Lard alors qu'il y avait des Détraqueurs ?

‒ Je connaissais un passage secret pour aller à Pré au Lard. Il partait d'une statue au deuxième étage du château et débouchait dans la cave de Honeydukes, et j'avais ma cape d'invisibilité.

‒ Mais comment tu l'as su?!

‒ Tu es sûr de vouloir gâcher une question pour ça ?

‒ Rah mince… Bon à ton tour.

‒ D'accord. Alors… Je sais ! C'était quand et avec qui la dernière fois que tu as eu des relations sexuelles ?

‒ …Potter ?! T'es un grand malade ! Et d'abord, cette question elle compte double !

‒ Non, c'était une seule phrase, une seule question. A toi de répondre, n'essaye pas d'esquiver !

‒ T'es vraiment un obsédé ! Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. »

Drago croisa les bras, les joues roses, regardant fixement l'âtre pour ne pas croiser le regard du brun qui lui servait un verre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le blond prit le verre à pied entre ses longs doigts et but lentement le nectar, savourant, les yeux fermés.

« Réfléchis déjà à ta question, hein ! »

Drago ignora en apparence l'impatience de son camarade de jeu, mais son cerveau tournait déjà à toute allure. Quand il eu presque fini son verre, il éloigna le verre de sa bouche et regarda Harry dans les yeux puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il posa la question qu'il venait de réussir à formuler.

« Je veux savoir comment le Héros de l'Angleterre, adulé de tous et autrefois entouré d'une meute d'amis et de fans divers et variés, s'est finalement retrouvé seul dans une grande maison vide. »

Drago assista à tellement de réactions mêlées au fur et à mesure que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres brillantes de vin qu'il était difficile de tout saisir. Tout d'abord, le brun, qui le regardait d'un air amusé jusque là, fut exaspéré par la représentation que le blond donnait de lui, star au milieu de ses groupies. Puis l'évocation de la solitude provoqua un éclair de douleur dans ses yeux. Puis il parut vaguement amusé par la question du blond, bien que celui-ci ne sache pas trop pourquoi, et enfin il devient pensif, cherchant ses mots. Après quelques secondes, il se racla la gorge et répondit :

« A la fin de la guerre, ca a été très dur, je me sentais vraiment mal dans ce que j'avais fait, dans le role de héros qu'on me donnait, comme si j'étais génial parce que j'avais tué. Je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir une telle horreur face à ça, à cet acte. Rien ne prépare à ça. A ce sentiment. A cette culpabilité. Voldemort était un monstre, à peine vivant, plus vraiment un homme depuis des années, mon ennemi mortel pendant toute ma vie. Et pourtant, je m'en voulais. Malgré tout, je m'en voulais. Même si j'avais toujours su que ça arriverait, je m'en voulais horriblement, au point de ne plus pouvoir dormir, de fuir les gens, de me sentir constamment oppressé. Alors je me suis plongé dans le travail, j'ai été l'Auror le plus acharné de tout le département.

La guerre était finie, et malgré le fait que les Mangemorts étaient encore en liberté, ils avaient plus ou moins cessé leur activité, se cachant et fuyant, et parfois pour les plus fanatiques perpétrant des crimes seuls dans leur coin, à petite échelle, pour se défouler d'avoir vu leur rêve s'effondrer, et peut-être parce qu'ils avaient un peu l'illusion de pouvoir quand même bâtir leur idéal absurde sans leur leader. Il y avait donc tout à faire pour les Aurors, on avait du boulot par-dessus la tête avec tous ces criminels en fuite. Mais pour le reste de la population sorcière, c'était l'heure de faire les bilans et de reconstruire, la presse parlait peu de notre combat et des exactions commises par les derniers Mangemorts, la Gazette préférait titrer sur les procès, les Mangemorts abattus, les plans de reconstruction, tout ce qui laissait à penser que la guerre était terminée, loin derrière déja. Tout le monde voulait vite tourner la page. Et mes amis étaient de ceux qui voulaient oublier comme ça.

Ron et Hermione se sont mariés, ils ont fait leurs études et entamés leur carrière, Hermione en tant qu'avocate et Ron en tant qu'entraineur de quidditch, puis Hermione et ses ambitions de défense des opprimés les ont forcés à déménager en Belgique comme je t'ai dit. Ca fait trois ans qu'ils y vivent. Je crois qu'ils pensent à faire des enfants maintenant. Et leur histoire est un peu celle de tous mes amis. Tous après la mort du Lord Noir ont voulu tourner la page au plus vite, oublier et passer à la suite. Moi, je n'y arrivais pas. Certains avaient tués plus que moi, mais ils ne ressentaient pas ce que je ressentais. C'était la guerre, et même si ça les réveillait parfois la nuit, ils ne culpabilisaient pas vraiment. Moi je ne pouvais pas juste hausser les épaules et trouver ça normal, même si c'était la guerre. Ils ont essayé de m'aider, de me forcer à avancer, à trouver quelqu'un, à arrêter d'être obsédé par la capture des derniers mangemorts, à quitter même mon travail pour faire autre chose, quelque chose qui me coupe de la violence et de la guerre. Mais ils n'ont pas réussi, parce qu'aucun ne m'a compris.

Alors petit à petit, ils ont abandonné cette bataille perdue d'avance. Ils ont fait leur vie, et maintenant ils sont presque tous mariés ou en passe de l'être. Neville est parti en Afrique, étudier les plantes médicinales et je crois qu'il est en couple avec une fille qu'il a rencontré à l'institut de Botanique de Johannesburg. Ginny est mariée avec Zabini, et elle est enceinte de six mois maintenant. Ils font un couple merveilleux, une vraie surprise. Il a rejoint l'Ordre et ils se sont rencontrés là. Luna est mariée avec Colin Crivey, ils travaillent ensemble dans le journalisme, elle est reporter et lui est son photographe. Dean et Seamus sont tous les deux mariés, Dean avec une moldue et Seamus avec Cho Chang, et ils ont même un enfant qui doit bien avoir un an ou un an et demi maintenant. Enfin voila, tous ont fait leur vie, ils ont leur métier, leur couple, ils ont avancé.

Moi j'ai passé trois longues années incapable de quitter une espèce de dynamique pervers, comme si arrêter des meurtriers allait laver le sang que j'avais sur les mains. Et puis au bout d'un moment, il ne restait plus grand monde à arrêter. Les cinquante mangemorts les plus dangereux ont été rattrapés, ou sont mort. Et je me suis retrouvé à court de gens à échanger contre l'absolution de mon âme. Alors j'ai bien dû me résoudre à abandonner et accepter.

Ca a pris plusieurs mois, ça a été long et difficile, ça m'a couté cher en gueule de bois, je me suis réveillé des dizaines de fois dans le lit d'inconnus total sans savoir comment j'étais arrivé là, je me suis fait remonter les bretelles par mon chef une douzaine de fois parce que j'arrivais en puant l'alcool ou que j'avais un cocard de la taille d'un gallion, et puis ça a fini par se calmer. Je n'ai plus eu besoin de boire ou d'aller faire le con. Je ne saurais pas vraiment dire pourquoi ou comment, mais j'ai arrêté d'être hanté par ça. Jedusor était mort, et c'était mieux pour tout le monde. C'était lui ou des milliers d'autres. Je devais le faire. Toutes ces phrases qu'ont m'avait répété des milliers de fois sans qu'elles m'atteignent avaient finalement trouvé un écho quelque part en moi. C'était vrai. Ce n'était pas de ma faute. C'était le mieux à faire, y compris pour Tom Jedusor. Je ne pouvais pas me punir pour avoir sauvé le monde. J'ai juste mis trop de temps pour réaliser tout ça. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul dans un grand lit froid, et mes amis avaient fait leur vie dans moi. Ca aussi, j'ai fini par faire avec. Tu sais tout. Ca te va ? »

Avec un sourire un peu dépité, Harry leva les yeux vers Drago qui était pétrifié à côté de lui, choqué par la misère dans laquelle s'était retrouvé le pauvre héros à qui tous avaient tourné le dos. Ses fidèles amis, tous ceux à qui il avait sauvé la vie, le ministère, la population qui avait été bien contente qu'il se sacrifie pour eux, qui l'avait adoré et vénéré, tous l'avaient abandonné après usage, quand les effets pervers des manipulations de Dumbledore s'étaient fait sentir, quand le héros a fait une dépression. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais quelque chose dans les yeux verts l'en empêchait, comme une paix inexplicable. C'était vrai, il n'en voulait à personne, il acceptait tout cela. Drago qui était en colère pour Harry se sentit l'espace d'une seconde en colère contre Harry : comment pouvait-il accepter cela comme ça ? Calmement ? Sereinement ? Il avait été utilisé, et après avoir tout donné pour les autres, les autres l'avaient laissé seul ! Mais le calme sur le visage du brun mangé par les ombres finit par apaiser Drago. C'était fini. La révolte aurait été inutile. Il acceptait. Il vivait sa vie. Même s'il n'était pas heureux, Drago le savait. Il fallait qu'il change ça, qu'il trouve un moyen. Harry lui avait sauvé la vie, il aimerait en faire de même.

« Tu dois finir ton verre Drago ! Essaye pas de m'arnaquer ! »

Drago sursauta, il avait oublié que c'était un jeu. Mais son initiative remplissait sa fonction, Harry avait parlé. Il vida d'un trait la gorgée qui restait au fond de son verre pendant que le brun cherchait la question qu'il allait poser.

« Raconte-moi la prison. »

Drago manqua de s'étouffer en avalant son vin et après une quinte de toux impressionnante qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, il put enfin parler :

« Mais c'est…c'est même pas une question ! Ca veut rien dire ça ! »

Il toussa à nouveau. Harry resta pensif quelques secondes, cherchant une formule adéquate qui couvrirait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

« Je voudrais que tu me racontes comment se sont passées ces cinq dernières années, ce que tu as fait, ce que tu as vécu, ce qui s'est passé dans… dans ta tête, tout. La prison quoi.

‒ Tu parles d'une question.

‒ Tu y réponds ou pas ? »

Drago observa le brun, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Brûler son second joker, c'était s'exposer à des questions pires encore. Il acquiesça faiblement puis son regard se reporta sur les flammes. Pendant deux longues minutes, le silence régna dans la pièce, seul résonnait le crépitement du feu, au point qu'Harry était sur le point de demander à Drago s'il était mort quand il entama enfin son récit.

« Ma cellule était petite, dix mètres carrés, un lit dur, avec des draps gris, une couverture de laine qui sentait un peu le moisi, un lavabo fendu, des toilettes. De la pierre froide et toujours humide. Comme tout le reste. Tout était toujours froid et humide. Une fenêtre, tout petite, avec de gros barreaux, qui donnait sur la mer. Je passais 20 heures là dedans. Au début, tu n'arrives pas à dormir, tu sursautes quand une clé tourne dans la serrure, quand un autre prisonnier hurle. Tu te retiens d'aller aux toilettes parce que tu crains que quelqu'un passe dans le couloir et te vois. Tu te sens toujours sale, transi, humilié. Froid et humide. Mais on se fait à tout. Après un ou deux jours à te retenir, tu abandonnes ta pudeur. Et tu chies dans la cuvette froide et humide, même si tout le monde peut te voir.

Le soir, on nous emmène à la douche. Des douches collectives comme des vestiaires de sport. En plus sale. En plus malsain aussi. On va à la douche par groupe de six. Il y a toujours un gardien dans la pièce pour empêcher… tout dérapage disons. Mais sa présence ne gêne pas certains. Ils ne font rien mais te regarde. Après avoir appris à baisser ton froc devant le gardien, tu apprends à vivre avec le fait que des gros porcs lubriques rêvent de faire de toi leur pute. Il parait que chez les moldus, c'est monnaie courante. Les prisons sorcières ont au moins l'avantage de nous protéger de ce genre de déchéance. Mais je crois qu'un passage à l'acte aurait été à peine plus avilissant que de sentir ces regards pervers qui prennent sans pudeur, scrutent et décortiquent avidement, comme un viol. Tu apprends à ne plus y penser. A ne plus avoir honte. A accepter le fait que tu n'es plus qu'un rat de laboratoire. Que chacun de tes mouvements est observé, que même les gestes les plus intimes sont réalisés avec un gardien au dessus de ton épaule. Tu arrêtes de t'appartenir à toi-même. Il n'y a plus d'intimité. Il n'y a plus vraiment d'identité. Les uniformes gris. Des numéros imprimés dessus. Je n'étais plus Drago Malefoy, j'étais 4129. C'est comme ça. On mange au réfectoire tous ensemble, là encore des gardiens partout pour éviter les débordements. Les rations sont réduites, de quoi vivre mais pas de quoi faire taire vraiment les cris de ton estomac, et la nourriture est une bouillie infâme, un genre de purée grisâtre hypercalorique. Pas de gout à part celui de sel que laissent les embruns à toute chose sur ce foutu caillou. Pas d'odeur que l'âcre odeur d'iode. Pas de couleur autre que des nuances de gris et de bleu. Pas de musique, ni de silence. La houle, toujours, où qu'on soit dans la prison. Les prisonniers qui crient et qui hurlent, qui rient et qui pleurent, qui s'interpellent ou qui délirent. La folie est parfois le retranchement de ceux qui n'en peuvent plus. Comme aucun détenu ne supporte vraiment cela, comme il y a toujours un moment où on n'en peut plus, je suppose qu'on devient forcément un peu fou.

On perd peu à peu tous ses repères. Toutes les normes. On perd la notion du temps. On oublie peu à peu ce que c'était que de voir de vraies couleurs, de sentir de vrais odeurs, de parler avec de vraies personnes, on oublie ce qu'on croyait savoir, toutes ces limites et ces règles qui construisent un homme. Il ne reste plus que le vide de l'ennui, et le ressac toujours. Et les souvenirs s'effacent aussi. On aimerait s'accrocher à notre vie qui nous fuit, alors on ressasse certains souvenirs. Certains détails, certaines scènes. On repasse dans notre tête certaines chansons, certaines discussions. Mais on finit par se rendre compte que la prison efface ça aussi. Les contours sont moins nets, les sons sont comme étouffés, les couleurs sont peu à peu délavées, et au final notre souvenir finit terne et gris. Froid et humide. Alors on abandonne ça aussi. Il vaut mieux déposer les armes que de voir tout ce qu'on aime mourir peu à peu. Et on se laisse aller. On se lève, on marche, on se couche, on mange, on se douche, on va aux toilettes, tout ça comme un zombie. Peu importe les regards obscènes des autres détenus, les gardiens qui vous toisent et vous méprisent. On laisse couler. Comme un zombie. On a oublié pourquoi on était là et pourquoi c'était mieux dehors, on n'a plus aucune raison de se battre ou de résister. On attend. La libération ou la mort. Un des deux. Peu importe laquelle, ça semble égal. Juste que ça vienne. Mettre fin au vide et à la désespérance. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Peu importe laquelle. Pour que tout ne soit plus froid et humide. »

Un long silence suivit cette réponse faite sur un ton las. Drago avait toujours le regard perdu dans l'âtre, un air de rêverie douloureuse peinte sur ses traits fins et marqués, et Harry à côté de lui l'observait douloureusement, les larmes aux yeux. Le silence s'étirait en longueur. Après un soupir, Drago tourna finalement la tête vers le brun et lui sourit d'un air espiègle, les yeux rendus brillants par l'alcool qui lui montait à la tête :

« A mon tour. Alors dis-moi, Harry, pourquoi tu es venu me chercher à la sortie ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent et il se redressa un peu. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte. Il saisit la bouteille de vin et remplit son verre, puis le porta à la bouche. Mais au moment de boire, il hésita, puis le reposa.

« Tu étais en prison à cause de moi. Le directeur de la prison m'envoyait régulièrement de tes nouvelles, parce que j'étais inquiet pour toi. Je savais que tu serais seul en sortant. Que tu n'aurais personne pour t'accueillir et probablement aucun plan. C'était de ma faute, c'est moi qui t'ai mi en prison. Et puis tu étais seul. J'étais seul. Alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se tenir compagnie quelques semaines, pour voir.

On a toujours été pareil toi et moi au fond. Les gens nous entouraient pour ce que nous représentions plus que pour qui nous étions. Et même nos amis les plus sincères nous ont tournés le dos quand on a vraiment eu besoin d'eux parce qu'on n'était pas capable de renoncer. Renoncer à ton honneur, renoncer à mon combat inutile. On est tous les deux seuls à cause de notre entêtement. Et je sais ce que c'est de se détester pour ce qu'on a fait. Je sais ce que c'est de faire des cauchemars sans fin.

Et c'est moi qui t'ai mis en prison. Je me sentais coupable. Non, pas coupable, c'est un mensonge, une excuse. Je me sentais juste… proche de toi. Alors je t'ai tendu la main parce que tu en avais besoin, et que moi j'en avais envie. Que j'en avais besoin aussi en fait. Parce que je te comprends. Et que tu as toujours compté pour moi. Toi et moi, c'était pas pour le paraitre, pas parce que tu étais le descendant Malefoy et que j'étais le Survivant. Ca a toujours été parce tu es Drago et que je suis Harry. C'était peut-être violent et brutal, mais c'était viscéral, c'était vrai. Alors tu as compté, ouais. Et je ne laisse pas les gens qui comptent pour moi dans la merde. Voila. Tu méritais une seconde chance. Moi, on m'en a bien donné une. »

Il sourit, et but d'une traite le vin. Une fois le verre vide, il le posa et attaqua à nouveau :

« Maintenant, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé au Manoir Malefoy. »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'à nouveau Drago proteste, mais au lieu de ça il laissa aller sa tête contre le fauteuil, posant son avant-bras sur ses yeux en soupirant avec lassitude.

« Tu aimes les questions qui font mal hein Potter! »

Il se redressa, passa la main dans ses cheveux, remonta ses genoux contre son torse, et les yeux à nouveau perdus dans la cheminée, il se lança dans une réponse fastidieuse et douloureuse :

« Je crois que j'ai toujours su que cette voie ne mènerait nulle part. Mais je l'ai quand même suivie. Parce que changer d'avis, ça aurait signifié reconnaitre que j'avais eu tord toute ma vie. Alors j'ai accepté de suivre le chemin tout tracé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait beaucoup de moi. Après tout, j'avais été théoriquement dressé pour le servir, j'étais son petit protégé. Il espérait faire de moi un disciple parfait. Seulement il a vite compris que je ne tuerais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. J'en étais incapable. Ca l'a beaucoup déçu. Mais comme il savait que j'étais un élément précieux, parce que je l'écoutais, que je lui obéissais, et aussi parce que j'étais plus intelligent et charismatique que le reste de ses troupes, il m'a gardé, il a fait de moi un chef. Un stratège. Je crois qu'il espérait de moi des faveurs… enfin des faveurs répugnantes que je n'ai jamais voulu lui accorder. Mais en tout cas, il m'a confié la tâche de planifier les attaques. Avec des cartes, des infos sur les mouvements des troupes de Dumbledore, tout un tas de données, je préparais les offensives.

J'avais aussi le rôle de mener certains interrogatoires et de commander. Je détestais les interrogatoires au début, mais je me suis rendu compte que quand je laissais cette tache à des sous fifres, le travail était moins bien fait et le sujet était bien plus maltraité, alors je me suis forcé. Parce que j'ai toujours été un bon manipulateur, alors je n'avais presque pas besoin de recourir à la torture, et quand je n'avais pas d'autre choix, je ne le faisais pas en en tirant du plaisir, alors c'était finalement mieux pour eux quand c'était moi qui leur parlais. Et puis quand je parlais à ces gens, je pouvais jouer mon rôle, faire ce pour quoi j'ai été élevé, paraitre. Avoir l'air sûr de moi et détaché. Et quand j'étais dans ce rôle, c'était simple, je ne me posais pas de question. Alors j'ai fini par faire la plupart des interrogatoires au Manoir.

Je n'allais jamais sur le champ de bataille mais du coup j'étais constamment coincé au manoir. Il y avait toujours des dizaines de Mangemorts qui y vivaient, des Mangemorts importants et des non gradés. Et beaucoup de prisonniers dans les cachots. Des moldus, des sangs-de-bourbe, des cracmols, des sangs-mêlés, de traitres à leur sang, des otages,… Ils étaient torturés, battus, insultés, humiliés, et les moins « intéressants » servaient de distraction aux sadiques divers et variés qui vivaient là. Mais ça, ton jardinier a dû te le raconter. Pour moi, c'était… Je ne pouvais pas les considérer comme des êtres humains. Parce qu'alors je n'aurais pas pu tenir. Tenir mon rôle, mon rang, tenir le coup aussi, et sauver mon honneur, parce que c'était à peu près tout ce qui me restait. Alors j'ignorais les suppliques, je faisais comme si je ne voyais pas les cadavres et le sang. Et quand je n'arrivais plus à ignorer les hurlements de douleur, je jouais du piano. Pour couvrir. Voila. C'était comme ça le manoir.

‒ Pourquoi tu ne joues plus de piano ? »

Le blond regarda quelques secondes le brun, douloureusement surpris par cette question.

« Tu es sur de vouloir gaspiller une question pour ça ?

‒ Oui. »

Drago soupira, remplit son verre et le vida d'une traite. Sa tête tournait un peu, il n'avait plus bu depuis trop longtemps, et c'était déjà le troisième verre qu'il vidait. Il reposa son verre, et se frotta les yeux. Il se sentait engourdi, par l'alcool et la fatigue combinés. C'était son dernier de joker qu'il venait d'utiliser. Il chercha quelques secondes une question.

« Pourquoi tu vis comme un moldu ?

‒ Euh… J'en sais trop rien, j'ai toujours vécu comme un moldu hors de Poudlard. Et je crois qu'au final la magie est un peu synonyme de…de tout un tas de choses dont je ne veux pas dans ma vie privé. La célébrité. La violence et la mort. Mon rôle, mon sacrifice. La pression et les responsabilités. Etre un sorcier m'a beaucoup apporté mais ça m'a surtout beaucoup couté. Je fais avec, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de vivre comme ça. Pour me détacher un peu, avoir du recul. Vivre au milieu de gens qui ne se retournent pas sur mon passage en murmurant surtout, qui me regardent comme quelqu'un de normal ou mieux, qui ne me regardent pas du tout. L'anonymat, c'est un peu des vacances. Voila, je crois. Encore à toi de poser une question, vu que j'en ai posé deux.

‒ Comment tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais homo ?

‒ Roh c'est vieux ça ! Et bien à Poudlard, j'ai commencé à faire des rêves. Et à avoir des pensées… anormales disons. Et avec les filles, ça ne collait pas si bien que ça. Je croyais les aimer, je les idéalisais. Une fois qu'on était ensemble, je me retrouvais invariablement à vouloir les quitter, à les trouver ennuyeuses. Une fois que je les avais, elles perdaient leur charme. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec mes petites copines.

Un soir, il y avait un garçon dans le vestiaire des Gryffondor, alors que j'étais allé voler tout seul. Il était gay, c'était bien connu. Il avait un an de plus que nous. Je ne ressentais rien pour lui mais il était beau. Et je lui plaisais. Et…enfin je vais pas te faire un dessin, mais ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, ça m'a prouvé que je préférais les garçons. Après il y a eu la guerre puis la chasse aux Mangemorts, alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Ensuite il y a eu la période où j'ai réalisé que rien n'effacerait ma culpabilité, même si je mettais tous les Mangemorts du monde sous les verrous, avec toutes ces nuits dans le lit de mecs différents. Et quand je dis « lit », c'est une image, parce que j'ai rarement visité leur lit. Je ne me souviens pas des noms ni des visages. Moins parce qu'on était défoncé que parce que je me moquais de qui ils étaient.

Quand j'ai accepté de vivre avec ma conscience, j'ai arrêté ça. J'ai rencontré un garçon. Un moldu. Il s'appelait Will. Il était beau. Je ne l'a jamais aimé, mais lui je crois qu'il m'aimait. On est resté ensemble plusieurs mois. Il ne savait rien de moi. Il savait juste par les habitués du bar que j'étais réputé pour avoir emmené pas mal d'autres blonds avec moi. Je savais qu'il savait, mais il n'en a jamais parlé. Et puis un jour, il m'a quitté. Parce qu'il ne savait rien de moi et qu'il savait qu'il ne saurait jamais rien au fond. On était bien ensemble. C'est dommage que ça se soit fini comme ça.

‒ Je croyais que j'étais pas ton genre Potter ?

‒ Quoi ?

‒ Tu as dis que ton truc c'était les blonds.

‒ Certes… Allons Malefoy, tu devrais savoir depuis longtemps que tu es le genre de tout le monde ! Et puis avoue que si je t'avais dit qu'effectivement, je préférais les blonds, tu te serais sauvé comme une grosse pintade terrifiée ! »

Harry lui souriait, amusé. Drago ne réagit pas, haussant les épaules. L'image était vexante mais il fallait reconnaitre qu'il aurait surement tourné les talons.

Il était avachi contre les coussins du canapé. Ses joues étaient roses. Il se sentait léger, détaché. Le Survivant l'avait traité de pintade, mais ca le faisait sourire.

« Tu n'as plus de joker maintenant, hein Petit Prince?

‒ Non, je crois que non.

‒ Tu…Tu veux qu'on arrête de jouer ?

‒ Oh Harry, quel preux chevalier ! Allons, c'est moi qui ai initié le jeu. Profite du fait que je suis trop bourré pour décider d'arrêter effectivement.

‒ Pourquoi tu refuses de jouer du piano ?

‒ Roh c'est pas très réglo ça, reposer une question à laquelle j'ai déjà refusé de répondre.

‒ J'ai jamais dit que j'étais réglo ! »

Après un soupir, Drago ferme les yeux.

« Je t'ai dis que le piano, c'était avant. Ca a été ma bouée de sauvetage quand j'étais au Manoir et aussi quand j'étais en prison, au début. Mais en prison, on est obligé de faire une croix sur ce qu'on avait, sur tout ce qu'on aimait. Alors j'ai fais une croix sur le piano. Parce que le piano, ca fait partie de ma vie d'avant. Et qu'elle est finie. Je n'ai plus le droit au piano. Je ne le mérite pas. Je dois juste oublier ça. Oublier le piano. Avec tout le reste. Je ne mérite pas de bouée de sauvetage, de porte de sortie. Le piano, c'était mon seul bonheur et ma lâcheté. Je fuyais avec mon piano. La réalité, le monde, la guerre. La culpabilité. Quand je jouais, les cris se taisaient, l'odeur de sang s'estompait, j'oubliais qu'à quelques mètres de là des gens mourraient. Il ne restait que le piano. Je me rappelais mon enfance. Avant, quand tout allait bien. Mais je n'ai plus le droit de fuir. Plus le droit de jouer du piano.

‒ Tu te punis en t'empêchant de jouer ? Mais enfin Drago, tu as payé pour…

‒ Des gens sont morts à cause de moi. Pas de ma main, mais parce que j'ai donné des ordres, parce que j'ai tout fait pour qu'on gagne chacune des batailles que je planifiais, ou bien parce que j'ai fermé les yeux des milliers de fois. J'ai tué des gens. Tu crois que cinq ans en taule rembourseront toutes ces vies ? Que ca suffit ? Tu as tord. Même si je mourrais, ça ne suffirait pas. Plus de piano. Plus jamais. »

Une larme roula sur sa joue, vite rejointe par une autre. Son ton avait été dur, claquant, contrastant avec le ton doux et éthéré qu'il avait eu jusque là. Harry s'approcha et l'enlaça. Drago resta droit, digne, les yeux fermés.

« Tu as tord. Tu n'as tué personne. Tu as juste fait ce que tu as pu pour survivre. Tu as sauvé des gens. Tu as sauvé Pyguy. Tu as épargné la torture à pleins de gens. Tu as apporté du réconfort avec ton piano à des centaines de prisonniers qui vivaient une horreur sans nom. Tu as payé. Tu as payé le prix. Tu n'es pas un tueur. Tu n'es pas un lâche. Tu essayais juste de survivre. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Drago ne bougeait pas dans ses bras, raide et silencieux, respirant lentement comme pour se maitriser. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas le convaincre ce soir. Mais il espérait que ses mots finiraient par le toucher. Il continua.

« Moi je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu sais, je suis un Auror. J'ai été au manoir Malefoy. J'ai parlé à tous les survivants. Pyguy n'est pas un cas isolé. Ils se souviennent tous du prince. Du piano. Du blond qui ne les torturait pas. Qui ne les traitait pas comme des animaux. Ils se souviennent de toi. Et si tu n'as reçu que cinq ans, c'est parce que tous ont parlé de toi en bien. Parce que pour tous, tu as été une lumière dans l'obscurité. Tu n'as fait que ce que tu devais. Tu n'as tué personne. Tu as sauvé des gens. Il faut que tu m'entendes Drago. Un jour, un vieil homme m'a dit que tu étais aussi prisonnier qu'eux, que ça se voyait dans tes yeux. »

Drago ouvrit les yeux, l'air effaré. Aussi prisonnier qu'eux, sans nul doute. Mais, il aurait pu fuir, il aurait pu combattre, il aurait pu…Harry comprit ce qui se passait dans la tête du blond.

« Non Drago. Tu n'aurais pas pu fuir. Parce que Voldemort t'aurait retrouvé. Qu'il t'aurait tué. Tu aurais pu choisir de te rallier à l'Ordre, mais tous ces gens seraient morts alors. Pyguy. Le vieil homme. Tous ceux que tu as sauvés sans le savoir. Ils seraient morts. »

Drago se redressa. Il était pensif. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool, mais il se sentait étrangement léger en cet instant.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

‒ Parce que c'est vrai. Et que tu dois l'entendre. Tu dois le savoir. »

Un silence s'éternisa entre eux. Le blond le rompit.

« Potter, c'est à ton tour de poser une question.

‒ Quoi ?

‒ Je viens de t'en poser une. Donc c'est à toi. »

Harry sourit. Drago avait encore la trace de ses larmes sur les joues. Il regardait le feu d'un air grave. Et le brun voyait par moment ses mâchoires se contracter. Il décida de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Alors, dis moi, depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas eu de relations sexuelles ?

‒ Potter ! Tu me désoles. Tu aurais dû venir à Serpentard.

‒ Allez, plus de joker, et c'est toi qui veux continuer le jeu !

‒ Tu sais que tu es en train de profiter d'un faible jeune homme complètement ivre, hein ?

‒ J'assume !

‒ D'accord. Ca fait plus de sept ans. La dernière fois, j'étais encore à Poudlard.

‒ Sept ans ?!

‒ Et ouais. En prison, tu te doutes que je n'ais pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer beaucoup de partenaires à mon gout. Au manoir non plus, j'y ai côtoyé assez peu de femmes, et soit c'était des prisonnières, et je ne profite pas de ma position de supériorité sur les plus faibles, pas comme certains Gryffondors que je connais, soit c'était des Mangemorts et leur idolâtrie me filait la gerbe. Et de toute façon, l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment à la romance. Donc sept ans. Plus quelques mois. Une jolie brune de Serdaigle. Un coup d'une nuit. Elle était sacrément déchainée, une vraie tigresse ! »

Harry rit en voyant Drago sourire d'un air lubrique qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Puis il reprit très sérieusement.

« Sincèrement, comment tu as pu tenir aussi longtemps !? A ton âge ! Tu devrais être à bout, il faut qu'on sorte et que tu te trouves quelqu'un ! Demain sans faute !

‒ Allons Potter, tu ne connais pas le vieil adage, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi même ? »

Harry fut stupéfait du naturel avec lequel Drago avouait cela, un sourire coquin aux lèvres, amusé de sa grivoiserie. Il fut encore plus stupéfait de voir le blond se pencher vers lui, les yeux brillants, les joues roses, ce même sourire espiègle jouant sur ses lèvres, et lui souffler comme une confidence, exhalant une odeur capiteuse de vin :

« Je suis comme tout le monde Harry, il arrive un moment où une vidange s'impose. »

Il se redressa, amusé. Le Survivant était rouge.

« Tu…Tu n'est pas… On devrait peut-être…

‒ Oh c'est mignon ! Tu parles sans complexe du fait que tu t'enfilais tous les mecs de ton bar moldu dans les toilettes, mais tu rougis comme une pucelle quand je dis que je me masturbe. T'es marrant Potter. Enfin, on est entre mec comme tu dis, c'est naturel. Pas de quoi faire cette tête. Même en prison, un homme a ses besoins. Je fermais les yeux, quand j'étais dans mon lit. Et je pensais très fort à… à quelqu'un qui me plaisait. Une fille avec qui j'avais passé une nuit, ou quelqu'un avec qui j'aurais aimé coucher. Et quand je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer sous ma main, je descendais plus bas et ensuite… »

Il parlait d'une voix suave, et au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, sa main bougeait. Il avait d'abord fermé les yeux et rejeté sa tête en arrière d'un mouvement un peu trop souple, l'alcool affectant ses gestes, ses cheveux s'étalant sur le canapé. Sa main était posée sur son torse, près de son cœur. Puis avec un sourire lascif, les yeux toujours fermés, ses doigts avaient couru le long de sa cage thoracique. Quand ses doigts frôlèrent la boucle de sa ceinture, une main ferme saisit son poignet, le tirant de sa transe.

« Drago, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles te coucher. Tu as trop bu. Vraiment trop. Allez, viens, je vais t'aider à monter. »

Drago était penaud, il regarda le brun vider son verre d'un trait énergique, se lever, et lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le Survivant s'était posté devant le blond, et son visage était perdu dans l'ombre. L'ex Serpentard se laissa emmener jusqu'à sa chambre sans protester, se sentant anesthésié, flottant dans une douce chaleur. Une fois qu'il fut assis sur son lit, Harry repartit. Avant de franchir le seuil, il lâcha quelques mots d'une voix un peu empressé. Ses joues étaient encore rouges. Ses yeux brillaient aussi.

« Tu me remercieras demain. Dors maintenant. Bonne nuit Drago. »

Le blond se sentait toujours perdu dans un brouillard agréable, et ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction du brun. Il se contenta de s'allonger dans son lit après avoir maladroitement enlevé son t-shirt. Il tenta d'enlever son pantalon mais ses mains refusaient de lui obéir. Il abandonna et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère qu'avec toutes ces informations en même temps, toutes ces confidences, j'ai su doser ce que je voulais dire. J'espère qu'on ne tombe pas dans le cliché, ni dans l'improbable. J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'espère qu'il va faire beau ce week-end et qu'on aura bientôt le remède au SIDA et à la faim dans le monde. L'espoir fait vivre. Mais ce qui est encore plus efficace que l'espoir, c'est les reviews =) Je suis un petit Tamagoshi qui a besoin que vous le nourrissiez régulièrement ! Allez, hop hop hop, ou je fais caca partout !

Nella au pouvoir Nella au pouvoir !

Vous pouvez lancez des tomates pourries virtuelles dans les commentaires au pire. J'ai un sens affuté de l'esquive t'façon ;)

Bise

A ce week-end j'espère

Nella


	6. Chapitre VI: Intempéries

RIGHT?

Blabla de l'auteur :

Salut à toi, voyageur ! Paix et guérison sur ton peuple !

Et comme d'habitude me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre. Enfin pas tout à fait comme d'habitude. Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier. Donc, si vous suivez, vous aurez compris que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. (Faut y aller lentement, on sait jamais qui nous lit =P niééééé) Oui, et alors, me répondrez vous. Si je publie le vendredi (oui parce que le truc inhabituel en fait c'est qu'à l'heure où je publie ce chapitre, on est vendredi en fait, pas samedi comme d'habitude) c'est parce que pour des raisons de symbolique personnelle, j'ai décidé de publier le chapitre 7 le 15 mars, c'est-à-dire lundi. (ouah le vilain mystère super mystérieux ! Quels drames peuvent pousser l'auteur à faire ça =O ) Et donc, j'ai avancé d'un jour la mise en ligne de ce chapitre-ci aussi. Voili voilou, te voila rassuré petit lecteur angoissé par cette mise à jour un peu précoce. Enfin précoce, précoce, dans un quart d'heure on est samedi hein :P Je vous bouscule pas trop non plus!

Un chapitre plutôt long où il se passe plein de choses (normal, on approche du dénouement en même temps…) ! J'espère que ca continuera à vous plaire, que ca répondra plus ou moins à vos attentes, que vous allez bien et que la vie est belle pour vous. Pour moi, ça va =)

Le retour tant réclamé (pas du tout en fait mais bon je le fais quand même =D) des notes débilo-culturelle dans ce chapitre ^^

Sinon que dire. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, un émerveillement perpétuel pour moi, des gens qui me lisent, des gens qui me suivent, des gens qui aiment ce que je fais. Toucher des inconnus, c'est un truc de ouf. J'adore vraiment publier ! Donc merci d'être là, c'est vraiment un grand bonheur pour moi d'avoir un public à mes délires.

Vous savez à quoi sert le bouton vert « Review… » en bas, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, ou bien l'habituel couplet sur l'échange de bon procédé lecteur/auteur (genre je me casse pas le cul pour des clopinettes alors laissez une p*tain de reviews bande de crevards !), non, promis, sur ce chapitre je ne dirais rien, ne vous inciterais pas à reviewer (comment ça trop tard ? =) ) et je vous laisse choisir **de laisser** (ou pas) un commentaire ! La liberté toussa toussa ! Pas de message subliminaux ou de propagande promis !

Bonne lecture

Comme disait ma grand-mère, fais toi plais' !

Nella

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part mon histoire, mon chien et ma plume (vous ne me volerez jamais ma plume Mouhahaha ! Libertad !). Mais au fond, qu'est-ce qui m'appartient vraiment ? Et puis c'est quoi, appartenir ? Voila, aujourd'hui à la place d'un disclaimer kikou lol, c'était un disclaimer philisophie de bazar. Vous aimez, ou je devrais plutôt me remettre à l'humour ? J'hésite ^^

Dédicace spéciale : A Bins dont c'était l'anniversaire hier ! Comme promis ;) Bonne lecture et bon anniv, mademoiselle

Fond musical Proposé : Aujourd'hui, je copie sur les voisins. Oui, c'est mal. Ma maman m'a pas élevée comme ça. Mais z'avez qu'à me dénoncer au prof si vous l'osez, bande de lèche-bottes ! Et donc ma voisine, c'est Pilgrim 67 (et ouais, j'ai des voisins qui ont la classe, c'est comme ça ! Soyez pas jaloux !) Et elle a écrit que la réponse à la question 14/ b. c'est « Peut-être un pigeon. » Mais sinon la musique que je pique à Pil' (ouais c'est ma voisine, j'ai le droit de lui donner des petits surnoms et tout :P), je l'ai donc découverte chez elle, elle la conseille au début du chapitre 23 de sa fiction Avant Ta Peau (chef d'œuvre à lire absolutely si on est près à se prendre une claque de talent dans la gueule , of course) et c'est _Creep_, de préférence la reprise de Korn, mais pour les bisounours allergiques à la voix brisée et troublante de Jonathan Davis, vous pouvez toujours écouter l'original, de Radiohead (et je conseille le clip, avec Johnny Deep et Charlotte Gainsbourg quand même !) Bisou à pil' si elle passe par ici un jour ^^

Je propose, tu dispose petit lecteur citoyen (n'oubliez pas d'aller voter Dimanche, même si personne sait pour quoi on vote =D )

Enjoy

* * *

CHAPITRE VI : INTEMPERIES

_Le blond se sentait toujours perdu dans un brouillard agréable, et ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction du brun. Il se contenta de s'allonger dans son lit après avoir maladroitement enlevé son t-shirt. Il tenta d'enlever son pantalon mais ses mains refusaient de lui obéir. Il abandonna et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve._

Quand Drago se réveilla le lendemain, la chambre était inondée de lumière. Il était encore allongé en travers du lit, torse nu et en pantalon. Quand il bougea, sa tête protesta. Il se sentait vaseux, la bouche un peu pâteuse, les membres lourds. Il se redressa difficilement, s'asseyant au bord du lit. Il frissonnait. Il se leva, se débarrassa de son pantalon et le troqua contre un gros sweat-shirt qui appartenait à Harry et un pantalon de pyjama relativement ridicule qu'il lui avait offert, sur lequel des petits lapins faisaient du ski (1). Il se frotta les yeux et remarqua un bleu autour de son poignet gauche. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se souvenait de la soirée devant la cheminée avec Harry. Le vin. Les questions. Il revoyait Harry parlant de sa solitude. De son homosexualité aussi. Il se rappelait aussi avoir parlé de la prison et du manoir. Il se souvenait des bras du brun autour de lui. Et d'un vieil homme… Il n'arrivait plus à savoir pourquoi Harry avait parlé d'un vieil homme. Et la fin de la soirée s'effaçait dans un brouillard obscur. (2)

Il chassa ces pensées, se torturer l'esprit était apparemment vain, il pourrait toujours demander au brun des éclaircissements. Il s'étira. Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Un soleil radieux brillait dans le ciel bleu de printemps, où quelques petits nuages trapus flottaient paresseusement. Il regarda dans le jardin et vit le chien qui courait sur le gazon vert. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée et se pencha un peu au dessus de la balustrade en fer forgé pour profiter de la fraicheur matinale et suivre du regard la course du chien qui entra dans la véranda comme une fusée. Il distingua le corps brun de Harry qui nageait une quinzaine de mètres plus bas, le soleil froid faisant miroiter l'eau et diaprant la véranda de reflets d'or. Il resta quelques minutes perdu dans ses pensées, tentant à nouveau d'identifier cet étrange sentiment qu'il avait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, comme quelque chose qui manquait en lui. Un poids en moins. Son regard suivait les allers et retours du Survivant, mince silhouette dans le rectangle bleu scintillant trois étages plus bas.

Il soupira et se redressa. Il avait envie de sourire mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, il avait dormi comme un bébé, et il se sentait bien. Vraiment. Enfin si on oubliait les pulsations désagréables dans son crâne.

Le soleil l'éblouissait un peu alors qu'il balayait du regard le panorama. Une brise fraiche le fit frissonner. Le printemps. Déjà. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était sorti de prison. Et il ne se lassait pas de la verdure, de la musique, des odeurs et des saveurs, de la liberté et de la sécurité qu'il avait trouvées ici. Il avait envie de chocolat. Il sourit à cette idée. Du chocolat. Ca faisait longtemps que même s'il appréciait les petits plats de son hôte, il n'avait pas eu une envie. Il se dit bêtement qu'il avait envie de vivre, comme un espoir étrange et infondé qui montait en lui soudain. Peut-être était-ce le soleil, le printemps, le fait d'avoir parlé à cœur ouvert avec Potter, ou bien des restes de l'alcool dans son sang, en tout cas il se sentait bien, serein, malgré une légère gueule de bois.

Il descendit d'un pas sautillant les escaliers, se traitant intérieurement de Poufsouffle, et alla jusqu'à la cuisine. Il était tôt, Harry n'avait pas préparé de petit déjeuner, ne l'attendant probablement pas avant longtemps. Il se mit à préparer des pancakes après avoir mis la musique. Le chien le rejoignit bientôt, attiré par le bruit puis retenu par l'opportunité d'avoir à manger. Dix minutes plus tard, Drago retournait des pancakes avec la dextérité d'un Dieu de la crêpe, tout en laissant ses gestes s'accorder à la musique, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_**Everybody is Kung fu fighting,  
Your mind becomes fast as lightning  
Although the future is a little bit frightening  
If **__**you look at your life then you're arriving**_

_Tout le monde fait du Kung Fu_

_Ton esprit devient aussi rapide que l'éclair_

_Bien que le futur soit un peu effrayant_

_Si tu regardes ta vie, alors tu y arrives._

_(3)_

« Et après tu te moques de ma façon de danser ? »

Drago fit volte face, Harry était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, ne portant qu'un maillot de bain bleu et se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Il allait répliquer quand Harry ricana de plus belle :

« Bordel Drago, tu es trop sex comme ça ! »

Le blond se retourna et se regarda dans la porte du four encastré dans les meubles. Il constata en rougissant qu'il offrait effectivement un spectacle assez inhabituel : ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés avec une telle virtuosité qu'il aurait pu en cet instant rivaliser avec le Survivant lui-même, et ses yeux étaient encore un peu bouffis de sommeil, une longue ligne barrant sa joue, vestige des plis de l'oreiller. Pour couronner le tout, la tenue qu'il portait soulignait encore ces détails et donnait un ensemble assez pittoresque et tout à fait indigne d'un Malefoy. Il grogna :

« Si tu dis un mot de plus Potter, pas de pancakes pour toi ! »

Il retourna devant le four et enleva les deux derniers pancakes qui se trouvaient dans la poêle, coupa le feu et posa l'assiette contenant la pile de pancakes fumants sur le plateau déjà chargé de couverts. Il prit le plateau, et d'une démarche raide, le menton en l'air, méprisant et digne, il se dirigea sans un regard pour le brun vers la salle à manger. Harry, amusé par le manège de son invité, le suivit et trouva la table déjà mise, couverte de bouteilles de lait, jus d'orange, et d'une thermos de café ainsi que de diverses douceurs destinées à couvrir les pancakes. Drago s'assit et se servit quelques pancakes sur lesquels il déposa des carrés de chocolat. En attendant qu'ils fondent, il se servit un café.

« Tu vas t'assoir ou tu vas rester debout à exposer ta musculature avantageuse et ruisselante en me regardant manger ? »

Harry rit de la remarque faite sur un ton froid et cinglant et le rejoignit à table, lui souriant.

« Au fait, Potter, j'aurais besoin d'une aspirine et de quelques éclaircissements sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir, notamment sur comment cette chose est apparue. »

Alliant le geste à la parole, Drago releva la manche de son pull, dévoilant la marque bleu violette sur son poignet diaphane, où on voyait clairement se dessiner des traces de doigts. Le brun rougit et balbutia :

« Euh désolé… C'est moi qui… Tu ne te souviens pas du tout de comment c'est arrivé ?

‒ Et bien non, sinon je ne te demanderais pas ! Je me souviens d'avoir parlé de la prison, du manoir, et tu as aussi parlé d'un grand père mais c'est à peu près tout. La suite est floue, je ne sais pas comment je suis allé jusqu'à ma chambre.

‒ Et bien, tu… Tu… Tu as voulu te lever mais tu tenais plus debout alors je t'ai rattrapé, c'est probablement là que je t'ai fait ce bleu. Et je t'ai emmené dans ta chambre. Voila. »

Il baissa les yeux sur ses pancakes, feignant d'être concentré sur le sirop d'érable qu'il faisait couler généreusement. Drago fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux. Mais il savait qu'Harry était bien trop Gryffondor pour profiter de lui et de son ébriété. Restait à savoir ce qu'il cachait dans ce cas. Il haussa les épaules, trop détendu pour s'inquiéter de ce trou dans sa soirée, et reprit :

« Alors, c'est quoi le plan pour aujourd'hui ?

‒ Et bien je me suis dit qu'on… Qu'on pourrait aller se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

Drago laissa tomber sa fourchette qui heurta l'assiette bruyamment, faisant sursauter le chien qui avait posé son énorme gueule au bout de la table, étalant sa bave sur le bois précieux.

« Ne te sens pas forcé hein ! C'est juste une proposition. C'est toi qui vois. Tu pourrais faire réviser ta baguette chez Ollivander, après toutes ces années ça ne ferais pas de mal. Et il me faut une robe de sorcier pour une soirée qu'organise le ministère le week-end prochain. Tu aimais faire des Potions aussi si je me souviens bien, alors si tu veux on irait t'acheter de quoi t'y remettre. J'ai rien ici. Et on pourrait…

‒ C'est bon, c'est bon. J'ai compris. Je peux pas fuir indéfiniment. Va pour une incursion dans le monde magique. »

Il fit un sourire apaisant au brun qui était angoissé à l'idée de brusquer son protégé. Harry se rasséréna. Il lança une autre proposition dans la foulée.

« Et on pourrait sortir ce soir! Aller prendre un verre, profiter de notre jeunesse !

‒ Potter si c'est encore une tentative foireuse pour que je me trouve une fille sache que je suis assez grand pour…

‒ Oh allez, pour me faire plaisir ! Tu n'as pas besoin de repartir avec quelqu'un, tu peux juste… juste danser et t'amuser ! »

Le blond soupira. Cela ne le tentait vraiment pas. Mais le brun semblait en avoir vraiment envie. Il était surement plus attiré par l'idée de « rencontrer quelqu'un » que par l'idée de danser, et cela dérangea Drago sans qu'il veuille se l'avouer. Il finit par céder. Pour lui faire plaisir. Parce qu'à cause de lui, cela faisait un mois que le Survivant n'avait pas pu profiter de la « vigueur de sa jeunesse ». Il pinça les lèvres à cette idée, mais le brun ne le remarqua pas, cette fois sincèrement concentré sur son petit déjeuner.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, les crêpes englouties dans un silence paisible, Drago se leva :

« Bon, cette fois c'est moi qui ait cuisiné alors c'est toi qui fait la vaisselle ! Je vais prendre ma douche ! »

Il s'en alla sans laisser au brun la possibilité de protester mais celui-ci n'aurait de toute façon rien trouvé à redire, trop amusé par les grands airs que se donnait le Serpentard pour compenser sa tenue débraillée. D'un coup de baguette magique, il débarrassa la table et emmena tout jusqu'à la cuisine où la vaisselle se lava toute seule dans l'évier pendant qu'Harry jouait avec le chien à côté.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Drago était debout dans l'entrée, se regardant dans le miroir qui y trônait, remettant nerveusement ses cheveux en place, et lissant les plis imaginaires de son pull. Il avait déjà enfilé ses chaussures et son manteau quand le brun arriva enfin, décontracté. Il s'arrêta en haut des escaliers et regarda le petit manège du blond devant le miroir. Il sourit, heureux que celui-ci soit maintenant capable d'affronter son reflet avec aisance, même s'il n'était pas encore aussi fier de son reflet qu'autrefois. Il le rejoignit ensuite.

« T'es si pressé que ça, P'tit Prince ?

‒ Non pas le moins du monde, Monsieur le Renard.

‒ Allons, je t'ais déjà dit de m'appeler Fox ! »

Ils se sourirent. Drago avait fini par trouver un surnom au brun, après plusieurs soirées à se perdre en tentatives douteuses. Le brun s'était mis à l'appeler parfois « Petit Prince » depuis l'entrevue que Drago avait eu avec le jardinier qui l'avait entre autre informé que les prisonniers du Manoir le nommait « le Prince ». Et tout naturellement, Harry s'était donc vu confier le rôle du Renard. (4)

Ensemble ils gagnèrent le garage, et comme à chaque fois qu'ils allaient au centre-ville de la métropole, ils rejoignirent en Mustang la bouche de métro la plus proche. Le blond s'était habitué au métro, et Harry ne lui avait donc plus repris la main depuis leur premier voyage. Parfois, au retour, quand il était fatigué, Drago se laissait aller à franchir ce pas. Comme tous les autres gestes intimes qu'ils faisaient, ils n'en parlaient jamais. Ce qui était fait était fait. Les mots auraient compliqués les choses qui semblaient naturelles dans le silence.

Cette fois pourtant, Drago était extrêmement nerveux et il serra fort la main du brun à ses côtés dans la rame. Harry ne dit rien mais lui sourit, rassurant, caressant le dos de sa fine main blanche avec le pouce.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Une fois arrivés là, Harry laissa quelques secondes au blond pour rassembler ses forces, souffler un grand coup, et ils rentrèrent dans le bar sombre et enfumé après s'être lâchés. Harry salua Tom avec naturel, pendant que Drago se contenta d'un hochement de tête, tenant d'ignorer la façon dont le patron et les habitués surtout le fixaient. Ils gagnèrent la cour, et Harry ouvrit l'arche du bout de sa baguette. Il fit un pas en arrière, mimant une courbette galante et laissant le blond s'engager en premier. Il franchit le pas, le regard fixé devant lui, la mâchoire serrée. Une fois là, il dut résister à l'envie de prendre le brun par la main.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la boutique d'Ollivander, Harry faisant une fois de plus tout son possible pour détendre son ancien rival. Il discutait d'un ton léger, montrant les gens et les boutiques autour, commentant les quelques changements qui s'étaient opérés lors des dernières années dans la rue. Heureusement, très peu de personnes les remarquèrent. Enfin, ils rentrèrent dans l'atmosphère feutrée et intime de la boutique de baguettes.

« Monsieur Malefoy, quel plaisir de vous revoir après tout ce temps. Une très belle baguette. 30 cm, aubépine, crin de licorne. Dommage qu'elle ait été si mal employée pendant tant d'années… »

Le vieil homme sortit de l'ombre, aussi théâtral que d'habitude, ses yeux de glace brillants étrangement. Il sembla à Drago qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis l'époque où il lui avait vendu sa baguette, une douzaine d'années plus tôt. Ollivander adressa au blond un sourire qui eu pour seul effet de le faire frissonner, et tendit sa main avec une vivacité surprenante venant d'un homme aussi âgé. Drago lui donna sa baguette, qu'il examina aussitôt.

« Tss tss tss, vous devriez vous en resservir Monsieur Malefoy. Il est inutile de craindre la magie. Il n'y a pas de mauvaise baguette, que des mauvais sorciers, elle ne fera que ce que vous lui ordonnerez de faire, peu importe ce que vous lui avez fait faire par le passé. Une baguette n'est pas corruptible. Elle est juste fidèle à son porteur. Si vous ne voulez plus faire de mal, vous n'en ferez plus, magie ou pas. »

Drago était stupéfait. Ce vieil homme l'avait à peine regardé dans les yeux quelques secondes et faisait maintenant tourné le fin artefact magique entre ses doigts décharnés tout en lâchant nonchalamment des vérités qui touchèrent le jeune homme en plein cœur, répondant à ses angoisses les plus intimes. Le silence choqué perdura. Ollivander murmura quelques sorts de routine pour s'assurer que la baguette était effectivement en bon état, puis tendit sa baguette au blond en souriant cordialement.

« Elle est parfaite. Elle n'attend plus que vous. »

Puis sur ses mots, l'étrange artisan repartit dans son arrière boutique de son pas félin, laissant les deux jeunes sorciers plantés dans sa boutique. Après quelques secondes, Drago enfouit sa baguette dans son sac et ressortit, suivit de près par Harry qui n'osait briser le silence. Une fois dans la rue, Drago prit une profonde inspiration puis se tourna vers le brun.

« Quelle est la destination suivante, Maitre Renard ? »

Harry lui sourit et l'entraina vers Madame Guipure. Elle avait vieilli, ses cheveux étaient maintenant entièrement blanc, couronne duveteuse qui entourait son visage débonnaire. Elle vint à leur rencontre, sa boutique étant étonnamment vide pour un samedi après-midi. Elle fit monter Harry sur un tabouret et son mètre ruban prenait les mesures adéquates pendant qu'elle lui montrait des modèles de robes de soirée et des tissus. Drago était assis sur une chaise, observant patiemment. La petite vendeuse ne l'avait jamais trop aimé, il avait été trop méprisant avec elle trop souvent, sans doute. Mais elle l'avait accueilli avec un sourire égal, sans montrer une quelconque curiosité à son égard, et il lui en était reconnaissant.

La cloche tinta, indiquant que quelqu'un était entré dans la boutique.

« Nous revoilà Madame Guip… Harry !! Ca faisait si longtemps. »

Drago ne reconnut pas la voix féminine mais l'identité de l'inconnue lui fut vite révélée puisqu'elle remonta l'allée en trottant pour enlacer un Harry souriant et un peu embarrassé : Ginny Weasley, effectivement enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Une voix masculine que Drago identifia aussitôt comme celle de son ancien meilleur ami salua Harry avec chaleur. Le blond s'était figé, raide sur sa chaise. La rousse l'avait cependant vu. Elle fronçait les sourcils. Le Serpentard se leva, se sentant étrangement en faute sous le regard scrutateur de la femme de son meilleur ami. Il tourna la tête vers le sorcier à la peau d'ébène qui s'était figé près de l'entrée. Il lui fit un sourire timide. Harry toussota, tentant de rompre le silence polaire qui s'était installé pendant que Ginny fixait avec mécontentement le blond qui lui-même regardait son meilleur ami, dans l'expectative.

« Tu… Tu es rayonnante Ginny. »

Ce bredouillement incongru du brun eut l'effet escompté. Blaise s'avança, un peu incertain, pour se poster à côté de sa femme sans pour autant détacher son regard du blond toujours muet et incapable de choisir quoi faire. Ginny parlait du bébé avec Harry, jetant par moment des regards noirs à Drago. Les Serpentards se fixaient toujours. Drago finit par ne plus supporter ce silence, et soupira.

« Je t'attends dehors Harry. »

Il sortit et alla s'assoir devant la vitrine, la tête entre les mains, bouleversé de cette rencontre. Il entendit après quelques minutes la porte s'ouvrir à côté de lui et quand il releva la tête, il trouva Blaise debout devant lui, les mains dans les poches, le regardant d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Tu sais que t'as vraiment foiré vieux frère ?

‒ Je crois avoir remarqué effectivement. J'ai eu le temps de réaliser, fais moi confiance. »

Le noir sourit d'un air moqueur à la grimace amère que fit son ancien camarade et il lui tendit la main. Le blond la saisit avec émotion et son ancien ami le tira à lui avec force, le faisant décoller littéralement de sa place. Drago lâcha un piteux couinement de surprise quand il se retrouva comprimé par une étreinte fraternelle dans les bras de Blaise et il lui rendit l'étreinte, cherchant ses mots.

« Je suis désolé Blaise. Tu as eu tellement raison. Je ne vais pas répéter ce que je t'ais dis dans les lettres mais…

‒ Quelles lettres ?

‒ Les…Enfin… Les lettres que je t'ai envoyées depuis Azkaban enfin ! Pendant les deux premières années, je t'en envoyais toutes les deux semaines ?! »

Il s'écarta sans comprendre et vit son ami passé de la perplexité à la colère, avant de rentrer en trombe dans le magasin.

« GINNY ! » (5)

Drago mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas reçu de réponse de son ami et il entra à son tour. Blaise tempêtait sur la rousse qui répondait sur le même ton, sous l'œil effaré du brun, toujours debout sur son tabouret, pendant que Madame Guipure derrière lui hésitait entre faire comme si de rien n'était ou intervenir pour demander au petit couple de cesser de se disputer. Finalement, Blaise cessa de hurler, lâchant un glacial « On en reparlera à la maison ! ». Puis il revint vers son ami et lui sourit.

« Ecoute, je t'envois un hibou dès que je rentre, il faut qu'on se voit. Tu m'as manqué mon vieux ! A bientôt ! »

Après une dernière accolade, il s'en alla, suivit de la fille Weasley qui lui lança un dernier regard glacial et partit en tentant de conserver un air digne tout en trottinant derrière son mari qui avançait à grandes enjambées furieuses.

« Et bin… »

Drago tourna la tête vers le brun qui était halluciné, toujours figé sur son piédestal. Il lui sourit. Le blond sentait une bulle de bonheur gonfler dans son cœur. Cette journée était décidemment une belle journée. Il l'avait pressenti en se levant. Il se sentait tellement bien. Son meilleur ami lui reparlait enfin. Il se sentait plus léger. Ollivander l'avait rassuré sur son aptitude à faire de la magie. Et les paroles du brun la veille, bien qu'il n'en ait gardé aucun souvenir précis, avait semble-t-il allégé sa culpabilité qui l'oppressait depuis tellement d'années. Madame Guipure profita du calme retrouvé pour terminer la conception de la robe du Survivant et lui promis qu'elle serait prête dans l'heure qui suivait. Ils purent donc sortir et allèrent prendre une glace chez Florian Fortârome qui avait rouvert boutique tout comme Ollivander après la guerre. Harry était heureux de voir le blond si bien. Ils recommencèrent à discuter du sort qu'il devait choisir pour reprendre la magie. Une grosse heure plus tard, ils allèrent récupérer la robe du brun et rentrèrent, ayant eu assez d'émotions pour la matinée.

Une fois arrivés au Manoir Potter, ils cuisinèrent ensemble, le brun prenant un malin plaisir à donner des ordres à l'ex préfet. Après manger, ils allèrent s'allonger au bord de la piscine sur les chaises longues avec des livres, la baie ouverte pour laisser filtrer une brise printanière. Harry s'endormit bientôt, son livre tombant au sol dans un bruit mat. Drago lut encore pendant une heure puis le regarda dormir pendant de longues minutes, détaillant les traits détendus du Survivant qui était attendrissant, faisant de petites mimiques d'enfants dans son sommeil. Il finit par se lever et alla passer son maillot de bain dans sa chambre, puis revint et entra dans l'eau avec douceur, tentant de ne pas réveiller son hôte toujours endormi. Il nagea avec délice sans répit pendant longtemps.

L'apparition des jambes du brun dans l'eau l'arrêtèrent, et il sortit la tête de l'eau pour trouver Harry assis au bord de la piscine, l'air encore un peu endormi, le pantalon replié jusqu'au genou, lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Malgré un souffle un peu court, il prit son ton le plus pompeux :

« Bonjour, Ô mon Beau Renard au Bois Dormant ! Comment allez-vous ?

‒ C'est ça, moque toi ! J'ai dormi longtemps ?

‒ Ca dépend. J'ai nagé longtemps ? »

Le brun lui répondit avec un sourire complice et s'allongea, les pieds toujours dans l'eau, regardant le ciel bleu au dessus de la véranda.

« Je crois, d'après la position du soleil, que l'après-midi touche presque à sa fin. On devrait bientôt… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car le blond avait saisi sa cheville et l'avait tiré vigoureusement à lui, et le seul bruit qu'il eu le temps de produire avant de tomber dans l'eau fut un glapissement fort peu viril. Le brun refit vite surface, ses lunettes de travers, sa chemise bleu clair flottant autour de lui, riant en s'ébrouant comme un chien.

« Tu vas me le payer, vil serpent ! »

Il attrapa le blond et tenta à son tour de le couler, encerclant son torse de ses bras mais ledit serpent était aussi glissant qu'une anguille et particulièrement agile dans l'eau, échappant à l'étreinte du Survivant avec aisance et riant aux éclats. Drago partit en nageant loin du brun qui tenta de le rejoindre, moins habile cependant avec ses vêtements alourdis par l'eau qui l'encombraient. (6) Le blond profita de son avance pour aller jusqu'à l'échelle, cependant le brun fut trop rapide et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'empêcher de gravir les dernières marches et de fuir. Le Serpentard se retrouva coincé entre l'échelle et le brun qui le tenait fermement, reprenant son souffle. Le blond tenta de se dégager en grognant mais l'Auror était plus fort, le ceinturant fermement, et il approcha son visage du cou du blond qui se figea en sentant la respiration erratique d'Harry s'écrasant sur sa nuque. Puis le nez du brun vint caresser son oreille avec douceur et il l'entendit susurrer :

« Alors, comment comptez-vous vous en sortir cette fois, mon bon Prince ? »

Le blond trembla violemment alors que l'instant s'étirait, le torse du Survivant collé à son dos, son bras autour de sa taille, et son souffle dans son cou. Alors que le blond était sur le point de s'abandonner à cette étrange étreinte, le brun rompit le contact, lâchant Drago et repartant à la nage. Le blond se retourna et ne put retenir une exclamation déçue :

« Et c'est tout ?

‒ Tu voulais que je te noie pour te montrer que j'avais gagné ? Allons, je suis un Gryffondor mon Prince, et je ne noie pas les gens. Tu étais déjà asservi, il n'y aurait eu aucune gloire à t'achever ! »

Le blond rougit et ne dit plus rien, sortant vite de l'eau. Il regagna à grands pas les chaises longues et s'emballa dans la serviette qu'il s'était sorti, tentant de contenir son trouble. Le brun arrivait au bout de la piscine, en face du blond, et s'extirpa de l'eau à la force de ses bras. La chemise bleue ciel collait à son torse, il ruisselait.

« Rah c'est malin ! Une chemise toute neuve ! »

Il se mit à se déshabiller avec le plus grand naturel tout en reprenant le fil de ses idées qui avait été rompu par la farce du blond, imperméable à l'émoi de celui-ci.

« Je disais que vu l'heure, on allait bientôt pouvoir se préparer pour sortir ! »

La chemise tomba dans un bruit spongieux. Drago se forçait à avoir l'air passionné par le bleu sur son poignet pendant que le brun déboutonnait son pantalon, mais il finit par trouver une excuse pour fuir.

« Bon dans ce cas là je vais prendre ma douche !

‒ D'accord. Je vais faire un truc à manger vite fait avant de partir ! »

Le serpentard se leva et partit à grandes enjambées, se retenant de ne pas courir, les yeux fixés obstinément sur ses pieds. Le brun le regarda partir pensivement.

Quand Harry eut prit sa douche, il resta quelques secondes sur le palier du deuxième étage à écouter les bruits provenant de l'étage supérieur. Drago était encore sous sa douche. Il haussa les épaules, et gagna sa chambre où il alla enfiler une tenue qui soit en adéquation avec ses projets pour la nuit.

Il hésita longuement dans le dressing, finissant par arrêter son choix sur un t-shirt vert qui allait parait-il très bien avec ses yeux, et qui faisait également ressortir sa musculature durement acquise, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche qu'il laissait ouverte sur le t-shirt émeraude pour avoir l'air sexy mais pas m'as-tu-vu. Il enfila cela ainsi qu'un jean large qui lui donnait l'air cool et décontracté, et qui soulignait l'effet avantageux de son t-shirt moulant par contraste. Il descendit ensuite ainsi vêtu mettre une pizza surgelée au four.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il alla jusqu'à l'entrée pour prévenir le blond que le repas était prêt, mais Drago ne l'avait pas attendu et était déjà en train de descendre les escaliers. Et Harry resta muet devant la vision de son Prince descendant les marches, hésitant, un peu gêné, tellement beau dans la tenue qu'il s'était choisi, à la fois élégante et simple: le blond portait une chemise blanche cintrée qui soulignait sa silhouette élancée et fine tout en laissant deviner la musculature nerveuse qu'un mois de sport au Manoir lui avait redonnée. Son pantalon noir lui donnait beaucoup de classe et révélait ses longues jambes. Il avait replié les manches de sa chemise pour avoir l'air plus décontracté, et des mèches blondes tombaient sur son front et caressaient ses joues. Harry réalisa en cet instant que les séquelles de la prison avaient quasiment disparu du corps mince du Serpentard : il n'était plus maigre, ses joues n'étaient plus creuses, il souriait à nouveau. En fait, il était même encore plus beau qu'avant la prison, parce qu'il y avait une timidité, un doute qui teintait ses gestes de douceur et de fragilité, le rendant encore plus touchant dans sa grâce princière qu'auparavant. Ses yeux avaient gagné une profondeur, le petit garçon était devenu un homme, les blessures lui avaient apporté une gravité qui accentuait son air d'ange tombé du ciel.

Le Serpentard descendit en rougissant jusqu'au brun :

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je ne suis pas une princesse !

‒ Non Drago, tu es mon Petit Prince ! C'est pas pareil. A table ! »

Il lui adressa un sourire enjoué et alla jusqu'à la cuisine, le blond soupirant sur ses talons. Harry détacha l'un des bracelets qui ornaient ses poignets, une large lanière de cuir, et la tendit au Serpentard derrière lui.

« Tiens, ça masquera un peu ton bleu de femme battue. »

Drago saisit le bracelet avec un grognement, l'attachant tout en prenant place sur un des tabourets de la cuisine pendant que le brun sortait la pizza du four.

En posant le plat sur la table, le Survivant fit tomber son couteau et s'accroupit pour le ramasser.

« Potter, je te signale qu'on voit ton caleçon. »

Le brun se redressa, fit face au blond qui avait un air choqué, et lui adressa un sourire goguenard tout en relevant son t-shirt pour dévoiler sa taille où on voyait effectivement dépasser du jean l'élastique de son sous-vêtement.

« Ouais, t'as vu, c'est sex, tu trouves pas ?

‒ Non Potter, c'est ridicule ! Et puis… Bordel Harry c'est quoi ce caleçon ?!

‒ C'est un plan du métro de Londres ! Cool hein ? »

Le blond eut l'air à la fois effaré et navré, faisant éclater de rire le brun qui redescendit son t-shirt pour cacher son ventre plat et la vision de son caleçon qui désolait le Serpentard.

Ils mangèrent en bavardant, Drago ramenant le débat à la question du caleçon du Gryffondor et le ridicule de la mode moldue. Quand ils eurent fini, Harry était surexcité et Drago nerveux. Harry avait décidé de l'emmener dans un bar moldu qu'il aimait, et où il y avait toujours « une ambiance de fou ! » le samedi. Ils prirent la voiture, Harry bavardant avec entrain, tout à sa joie de sortir après tout ce temps. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le petit bar du brun qui se révéla être plus proche d'une grande boite de nuit que d'un chaleureux petit pub.

Ils entrèrent sans problème, et il devint vite évident qu'Harry était effectivement un habitué : le vigil au physique de rugbyman à l'entrée et la charmante demoiselle asiatique qui tenait le vestiaire le saluèrent chaudement et tout deux détaillèrent le blond au passage, la jolie asiatique le dévorant particulièrement du regard. Harry dégageait un calme et une confiance impressionnante, on sentait qu'il était dans son élément. Il alla faire la bise au barman, échangeant quelques mots en se penchant au dessus du bar pour se faire entendre, dévoilant au passage une nouvelle fois la ceinture blanche de son boxer londonien, faisant rougir de blond qui détourna les yeux avec pudeur et constata que plusieurs hommes et femmes dans la salle ne se donnaient pas la peine de regarder ailleurs, hypnotisés par la chute de rein du Survivant. Il fronça les sourcils, les toisant méchamment, mais cela n'eut guère d'effets puisqu'ils étaient bien trop concentrés sur le brun.

Harry se retourna vers le blond, et le tira à lui. Drago se figea en se retrouvant quasiment collé au brun qui se pencha sur lui :

« Tu veux boire quelque chose, Petit Prince ? »

Drago déclina l'offre, estimant que son ivresse de la veille était suffisante pour la semaine, mais Harry insista, et lui tendit un petit verre contenant un liquide ambrée qu'il lui fit signe de boire cul-sec. Drago le fit et sentit un liquide chaud et sucré envahir sa bouche, et descendre dans sa gorge en occasionnant une douce brulure. Il toussa, faisant rire le Survivant qui lui proposait de lui servir une seconde tournée. Cette fois, le blond déclina fermement l'offre et indiqua d'un signe au brun qu'il allait faire un tour. Harry acquiesça et continua de discuter avec le barman en exhibant sa chute de rein. Drago entreprit de traverser la piste pour rejoindre les toilettes mais une demoiselle aux courbes plus qu'avantageuses lui barra le chemin et se pencha vers lui, un sourire tentateur incurvant ses lèvres brillantes de gloss :

« Salut, beau gosse, tu danses ? »

Il allait refuser mais il se retourna et vit le brun accoudé au bar en train de sourire d'un air appréciateur à un jeune homme blond qui l'avait accosté, et cela remua quelque chose en lui. Il hocha la tête et laissa la brune plantureuse se coller à lui, ondulant vulgairement contre lui. La musique était trop forte, il faisait chaud, l'atmosphère était lourde et chargée d'odeurs désagréables, mélange de sueur et de dizaines d'eau de toilettes bon marché capiteuses. Lentement, Drago se laissa emporter, il ne restait plus que les pulsations bourdonnantes de la musique, la chaleur et l'alcool fort qui lui montait doucement à la tête accentuant sa transe.

La fille contre lui se faisait de plus en plus audacieuse, se frottant sans pudeur contre lui, ses mains courants sur lui sans pour autant qu'elle arrive à attirer son attention. La musique dominait tout le reste en lui, comme toujours. Il avait les yeux fermés, et c'est seulement quand il sentit la main de la brune sur son entrejambe qu'il les ouvrit, la repoussant vertement. Les injures de la fille éconduite se perdirent dans la musique et le blond continua à danser tout seul.

Bientôt il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui, qui collait ses hanches à ses fesses, calquant ses mouvements sur les siens. Il continua à danser, mais une fois encore la main qui s'était posée sur son ventre se fit conquérante, et il se détacha du corps chaud, faisant volte face. Il s'apprêtait à insulter la demoiselle trop entreprenante mais ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge quand il constata que la « demoiselle » était musclée, barbue et qu'une érection naissante déformait son pantalon en cuir.

Il décida de fuir et chercha des yeux le Survivant, mais le localisa contre un mur, en plein échange de salive avec le jeune homme blond qui l'avait abordé à leur arrivée. Il resta figé quelques secondes, puis soudain fit volte-face et traversa la piste jusqu'aux toilettes. Il s'enferma dans une cabine, ressentant le besoin d'être seul quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Malheureusement, le silence qu'il avait trouvé en entrant fut vite brisé puisque des soupirs lascifs s'échappaient de la cabine voisine. Il se redressa et ressortit, horrifié du nombre de vices qui étaient réunis en un si petit espace. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il faillit percuter quelqu'un. Il recula, hébété, et leva les yeux : le prétendant de Potter. Il en profita, et fila jusque dans la salle pour parler à Harry qui était momentanément seul. Il était assis au bar, souriant, vidant un verre d'un air décontracté.

En s'approchant, Drago sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement en apercevant les lèvres rouges et un peu gonflées du brun. Harry remarqua enfin le blond qui s'avançait vers lui et eut l'air inquiet. Il se pencha vers Drago pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

« Harry, j'ai envie de rentrer.

‒ Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

‒ Non, je veux juste partir.

‒ Oh non Drago, déjà ?! On vient à peine d'arriver !

‒ Oui je sais mais… s'il-te-plait je ne me sens pas bien, je…

‒ Oh aller Petit Prince, il y avait une jolie brune qui se frottait à toi, pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de la retrouver ?

‒ Les filles faciles ne m'intéressent pas Harry. »

Drago avait répondu d'un ton sec et tranchant, il commençait à être exaspéré par les mœurs du brun, qui le poussait à céder aux avances de la première venue. Il n'avait certes pas forcément été très chevaleresque à l'époque de Poudlard, les filles ne passant pas plus de une ou deux nuits dans son lit, mais au moins elles n'étaient pas des trainées qui venaient se frotter au premier venu. Ce genre de filles l'avait toujours laissé de marbre, l'idée de passer après une centaine d'autres mecs le répugnait. Harry quant à lui ne semblait pas très motivé à l'idée de partir alors qu'une longue soirée prometteuse s'offrait visiblement à lui, et les caprices du blond commençaient à le lasser.

« Ecoute Drago, si tu veux partir, très bien, demande au barman de t'appeler un taxi de ma part, je te donne un peu d'argent moldu et tu rentres ! »

Le blond tenta de cacher sa déception, mais hocha la tête. Il regardait le brun fouiller ses poches à la recherche d'un billet pour payer le taxi quand soudain il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna, et se retrouva face au prétendant du brun, revenu des toilettes et apparemment fort mécontent de trouve Drago là.

« Et toi, la pétasse blonde, tu l'approches pas, il est à moi ! »

Le Serpentard ôta d'un geste brusque la main du moldu de son épaule, une moue méprisante se peignant sur son visage, et il grogna :

« Ne me touches pas ! »

La colère du jeune homme sembla être décuplée par l'attitude glaciale du Serpentard et il le poussa violemment, le faisant trébucher et tomber durement sur le sol dégoutant du bar. Drago grimaça de douleur quand il sentit un éclat de verre s'enfoncer dans la paume de sa main. Alors qu'il était en train de se relever avec l'intention de faire passer au moldu l'envie de s'en prendre à lui, le Survivant s'interposa et avant que Drago ait pu ouvrir la bouche ou faire un geste, il vit Harry mettre un monumental coup de poing au garçon qu'il embrassait encore cinq minutes plus tôt. Le jeune homme tomba en arrière, choqué par l'attaque inattendue. Il se tenait le nez et leva les yeux vers le sorcier avec l'intention de protester, et se figea en voyant l'air menaçant du brun qui dégageait une aura de violence terrifiante. Drago était derrière lui, le brun s'étant glissé entre eux comme pour faire barrage, et il ne voyait donc pas le visage du Survivant, mais il sentait la magie d'Harry vibrer dans l'air. Il se releva et posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun pour le calmer. Harry se retourna, posa un billet sur le comptoir, saluant d'un signe de tête le barman qui le regardait, bouche bée, et sans lancer un regard à Drago il lui prit la main et le tira vers la sortie, la colère faisant encore briller dangereusement ses yeux.

Une fois devant la voiture azur sur le parking, il se détendit. Il alla ouvrir d'abord la portière du blond, soupira et le regarda enfin d'un air contrit.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te forcer. Désolé Drago.

‒ C'est pas grave, mon courageux renard. C'est moi, je te gâche ta sortie. J'ai voulu venir pour te faire plaisir mais c'était pas une bonne idée, j'aurais dû…

‒ Merde, t'es blessé ! »

Drago sourit de la soudaine panique du brun à la vue de sa main en sang.

« C'est rien qu'une petite coupure voyons ! Ne t'excite pas, Ô mon Preux Chevalier ! »

Harry lui lança un regard courroucé, mais enleva sa chemise et entoura la main du blond dedans.

« Harry, tu vas pas ruiner une chemise pour une coupure ?!

‒ Arrête de faire l'homme fort et insensible, monsieur le cow-boy, et essaye de pas foutre de sang dans ma voiture ! »

Le survivant fit le tour de la voiture et s'assit à sa place, démarrant le moteur pendant que Drago prenait place en soupirant, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils rentrèrent dans un silence pensif, Harry ruminant sa colère contre le moldu et Drago regardant les rues défilées, l'alcool le rendant encore un peu léger. Il regarda la chemise de Potter et se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà rouge de sang. La douleur l'avait dégrisé mais il se sentait à nouveau s'envoler légèrement. Quand ils arrivèrent, il serrait toujours sa main sans un mot. Il avait un peu la nausée, le sang en grande quantité l'avait toujours chamboulé, déjà à l'époque de la guerre. Quand Harry se fut garé dans son garage, il fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la portière à Drago. Le blond s'extirpa du bolide et vacilla un instant, et aussitôt le brun passa un bras autour de ses épaules et un autre derrière ses genoux, le portant avec aisance.

« Bordel Potter, je suis pas une princesse je t'ai dis !

‒ Tais toi, imbécile, tu vas me faire un malaise si ça continue ! »

Il l'emmena jusqu'à la cuisine où il le força à s'assoir. Il lui intima l'ordre de l'attendre puis partit à grands pas. Il revint une minute plus tard, son retour précédé des fracas qu'il produisait en dévalant les escaliers antiques, et il portait une petite valise blanche avec une croix rouge. Drago sourit, narquois.

« Mon chevalier est aussi infirmière ? C'est trop sexy ça Potter. »

Le brun se retint de rire à l'ironie de son patient, s'agenouillant devant lui et ouvrant la mallette, et lança d'une voix volontairement chaude :

« C'est que le début, bon blond ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil espiègle puis reprit son sérieux, ôtant précautionneusement la chemise imbibée de sang de la main du blond. Une entaille barrait sa paume, blessure très superficielle heureusement, ne nécessitant visiblement pas de suture. Le brun nettoya et désinfecta avec application, provoquant des protestations douillettes du Serpentard, puis il plaça une compresse stérile sur la plaie et banda la paume blanche pour comprimer la blessure. Il attendit quelques secondes, la main du blond entre les siennes, patientant pour voir si le sang traversait le bandage ou si celui-ci suffisait.

« Merci. Je suis désolé de t'avoir gâché ta soirée Harry.

‒ Bah, c'est rien, c'était un pauvre con. »

Il lui sourit, toujours à genou devant lui. Ses doigts caressaient tendrement la main bandée du blond. Drago avait toujours l'esprit un peu brumeux, l'alcool et le léger malaise d'avoir perdu tout ce sang faisant un peu tanguer la pièce autour d'eux. Mais il fixa son regard sur les prunelles vertes en face de lui, sur le sourire doux du brun, ses lèvres encore un peu rouges. Il revit l'autre blond l'embrasser au club. Il revit la main cuivrée qui se perdait dans les boucles blondes du moldu. Il fronça les sourcils. Et il se pencha sur le brun, mû par une pulsion qu'il réprimait depuis des jours maintenant. Il posa sa main libre sur la joue du Survivant qui s'était figé. Il s'approcha encore et sentit le souffle du brun sur ses lèvres, et la respiration de Harry se faisant irrégulière contre sa peau. Il ferma les yeux. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait envie d'embrasser son renard. Mais alors que ses lèvres allaient enfin toucher celle du brun, celui-ci se recula brusquement et se releva avec agilité, l'air agité.

« Désolé Drago, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu le regretteras demain. Tu as bu. Tu as la tête qui tourne. Tu es en état de choc. Trop d'émotions en une seule journée. Tu confonds tout. C'est pas grave. Je vais me coucher. Tu devrais faire ça aussi. Et bois un grand verre d'eau avant d'aller au lit. Bonne nuit ! »

Il avait parlé vite, en dansant sur ses pieds, le regard fuyant et les joues rouges, et aussitôt qu'il eut souhaité bonne nuit au blond il déguerpit en courant presque, laissant Drago seul dans la cuisine trop lumineuse, assis sur le rebord de sa chaise, encore penché en avant, la main toujours suspendue là où se trouvait la joue de son hôte quelques secondes auparavant, la mallette de premier secours du brun encore étalée sur le carrelage. Et le Serpentard resta figé ainsi longtemps après que la cavalcade effrénée du brun dans les escaliers se fut tue, longtemps après que la porte de la chambre du Survivant ait claquée. Il était seul, dans le silence, rejouant encore et encore la scène. Il avait voulu embrasser Harry Potter. Et Harry Potter l'avait repoussé.

Le lendemain matin (7), Drago s'était levé tôt, il avait mal dormi. Quand Harry descendit, l'air endormi, ne portant qu'un pantalon de pyjama, il le trouva assis devant un café dans la cuisine, déjà habillé. Il rougit et le salua timidement, surpris. Le blond était tendu. Raide. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

« Harry, je voulais te dire… Enfin je suis désolé pour hier soir. C'était vraiment…

‒ Ecoute arrête de t'excuser. C'est rien. Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer à sortir. Je… C'est de ma faute d'accord. C'était une erreur. On n'en parle plus. »

Drago fronça les sourcils. Harry était sur la défensive. Il avait parlé vite. Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais le Survivant le devança :

« Ecoute, j'ai… j'ai une course à faire, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra. Il faut que je me sauve. Je reviens plus tard d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête, comme pour lui-même, et partit sans attendre la réponse du blond, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, la voiture du brun s'engageait dans la rue dans un rugissement.

Et voila, ce que Drago craignait le plus après l'épisode de la veille se réalisait. Harry le fuyait maintenant. Il monta dans sa chambre, la mort dans l'âme.

Quand Harry revint une heure et demie plus tard, il trouva le blond assis par terre dans son entrée, le chien couché à ses côtés, une valise posée non loin. Drago se releva, soupira douloureusement et se mit à parler, comme s'il récitait un texte qu'il avait appris par cœur.

« Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir tendu la main, de m'avoir aidé alors que je n'avais personne. Merci de m'avoir donné une seconde chance. J'ai profité de ta générosité et de ton hospitalité assez longtemps, et je crois que j'ai largement franchi les limites de ce qui était autorisé. Merci encore, je ne l'oublierais pas. Je… Blaise va m'héberger pendant quelques temps. Je ne sais pas encore quand ni comment, mais c'est promis je te rembourserai tout l'argent que tu m'as prêté. Je t'emprunte un parapluie si ça ne te dérange pas, c'est le déluge dehors. Je te le rendrai bientôt. Je… Je vais aller prendre le Magicobus. Merci encore pour tout Harry. Désolé d'avoir été un poids. Merci pour ce mois de paix. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

Il tenta de faire un sourire sincère au brun, mais c'était plus près d'une grimace douloureuse. Il attendit quelques secondes, comme une perche tendue, une porte ouverte, une dernière chance. Le brun était figé. Le silence fut la réponse que Drago attendait. Il enfila son manteau, prit un parapluie dans le seau près du porte manteau, attrapa sa valise et sortit sans un regard en arrière. La dernière chose qu'Harry vit, c'était le blond qui ouvrait son parapluie et avançait sous les trombes d'eau sans un regard en arrière. Puis la porte se referma dans un bruit sourd. Puis le silence, lourd, assourdissant.

* * *

NOTES

(1) Ce pantalon de pyjama ridicule, c'en est un de ma collection alors pas de moquerie :P

(2) J'espère que vous ne me détesterez pas, j'ai esquivé la difficulté qui excitait tant votre imagination, ce réveil et les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait fait la veille d'inavouable :P C'était juste pas ce que j'avais envie de raconter, j'ai décider de faire autrement ! J'espère que ça vous decevra pas…

_(3)Kung Fu Fighting_, la version de Jack Black of course! Parce que j'adore Jack Black, que ce soit dans Tenacious D (groupe de rock à ne surtout pas manquer =) ) ou en tant qu'acteur, parce que j'adore Kung Fu Panda (dont c'est le générique de fin) et parce que je surkiffe cette musique qui me donne la giga patate et l'envie de faire une super chorégraphie à base d'arts martiaux! Et je dois avouer que quand je dis que Drago bouge sur cette musique, je le vois assez faire cette chorégraphie improbable =P

_(4) Le Petit Prince, _Saint-Exupéry tout ça quoi.

(5) J'avoue, j'aime lui donner des rôles de garce ! C'est mesquin, je sais. Mais je me soigne, promis ^^

(6) Non, désolé, il ne se mettra pas tout nu pour autant :P

(7)Et oui, j'ai décidé d'écrire un chapitre qui ne se termine pas avec Drago endormi quelque part ! ^^ Ca fait quand même quatre chapitres de suite que c'est comme ça que je clos mes chapitres !

* * *

Voila, j'espère que vous n'allez pas trop me détester. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Le prochain chapitre est plutôt court (genre la moitié de celui là XD) et ce sera le der des der. Après, adieu Fluffy, Pygmalion, le Manoir Potter. Adieu Right & Wrong. Adieu Black et Decker. Euh…

Je crois que je fais du surmenage, excusez moi :) Mon psy a une théorie plus tordue et plus sombre à propos de Freud, le stade Anal (je suis pas trop fan de foot alors je sais pas dans quelle ville il se trouve ce stade :/), mon père, un couteau qui sert de pénis, et mon caca, mais c'est un peu flou et un peu bizarre à raconter :P (lol je sais pas vous, mais moi je rigole de mes conneries, c'est assez triste XD)

Sur ce, je vais me tagueuler (j'aime ce néologisme, désolé, je l'ai déjà adopté ^^) et vous laisser cliquer sur le bouton vert. Je ne dirais pas lequel sinon ce serais influencer le lecteur et j'ai dit que je le faisais pas 0=)

Bise

A bientôt pour la fin

Snif ='(

Nella


	7. Chapitre VII: Right?

RIGHT?

Blabla de l'auteur :

Je suis un peu triste. Tellement que je dis pas bonjour tiens ! Vous voilà arrivés au fameux jour, (doublement) particulier pour moi, à la fois attendu et redouté. Nous voila arrivé à la fin de cette fiction. J'ai écris tout ce que je voulais écrire, raconté tout ce que je voulais raconter avec cette histoire, et je suis contente de moi, contente du cheminement, contente du voyage, contente de la façon dont Drago s'est relevé, contente de la fin. Contente de cette histoire. Fière aussi, un peu, j'avoue, satisfaite. C'est peut-être pas parfait, c'est peut-être pas géniale, mais ça me plait vraiment. Mais pourtant je n'arrive pas à me défaire du sentiment de perte alors que je m'en sépare aujourd'hui en vous livrant le dernier chapitre, je n'arrive pas à effacer l'envie de continuer encore un peu. J'ai toujours du mal à laisser les choses que j'ai aimé derrière moi, que ce soit des gens, des histoires, des lieux, des morceaux de ma vie comme cette année qui se termine pour moi. Si au bout de 7 pauvres chapitres, je me sens comme ça, je me demande comment font les auteurs de fictions fleuves ou les écrivains quand ils terminent leurs romans ! JKR a dû avoir envie de pleurer en écrivant son épilogue (autant parce qu'il était à chier que parce qu'il signifiait la fin d'une époque pour elle^^). En tout cas, n'espérez pas pour rien, cette histoire est terminée et il n'y aura pas d'autres chapitres ! Aucun épilogue n'est envisagé, pas de suite, rien ! =)

Bref, voila la fin de l'histoire, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Qu'elle vous satisfera au moins un peu, même s'il n'y a pas de lemons, même s'il n'y a pas ce que vous vouliez, même si je ne vous donne pas ce que vous attendiez ou espériez, j'espère que vous saurez apprécier ma fin, même si elle diffère de la votre.

Je voudrais dédier ce chapitre à tous ceux qui liront ces lignes. Parce que ca voudra dire que vous avez lu cette histoire du début à la fin. Une pensée particulière à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont suivi une fois encore au fil des chapitres mis en ligne, à tous ceux qui ont reviewé au fur et à mesure, qui sont revenus à chaque fois, qui se sont impatientés, qui ont trépigné, qui ont aimé, qui m'ont encouragée, qui ont juré et tempêté contre les personnages (et pas contre moi :P), qui ont été émus, touchés, captivés, passionnés, qui m'ont soutenue, qui ont analysé mes choix et mes mots (j'adore toujours autant, c'est trohklass ! :P), qui ont tenté d'imaginer la suite (j'aime quand personne ne devine et que je vous surprend ^^), qui ont posé des questions et suivis mes délires, qui ont laissé des pavés énormes ou quelques mots, qui m'ont demandé en mariage (non en vrai personne l'a fait ça :P) ou simplement qui m'ont remercié. Merci donc à vous tous, à tous ceux qui ont aimé cette histoire, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce dernier chapitre.

Un bisou spécial à Mayou120 puisque c'est grâce à elle que cette histoire a vu le jour.

Merci par avance pour toutes les reviews que vous me laisserez sur cet ultime chapitre, un bonheur à chaque fois, bien évidemment. Je répondrais, comme toujours, avec l'enthousiasme débordant et émerveillé que m'inspirent vos commentaires (désolé si parfois les RàR sont des romans à elles toutes seules XD). Reviewers anonymes, merci aussi à vous, même si je ne réponds que si j'ai un mail pour le faire ^^

Je crois que tout est dit, reste le chapitre…

Bonne lecture

Bise

Nella

Disclaimer : Les œuvres citées/utilisées appartiennent toutes à leur artisan, et chacun des artistes dont j'utilise les productions dans ce chapitre ont le droit, comme à chaque fois, à mon idolâtrie éternelle ! (Ce disclaimer est pas très lol mais bon l'heure est grave (« *dong dong dong * vous voyez comme elle est grave ? » Une référence mystère, celui qui trouve sans Google a le droit à une récompense, je sais pas encore quoi ^^) )

Fond Musical **IMPOSE** : Vous avez pas le choix ! Parce que j'ai été élu Maitre du Monde au premier tour à 99,8% des élections qui doivent se dérouler dans deux semaines (c'est beau la démocratie hein) ! Et que les moutons ont besoin d'être guider, sinon ils font n'importe quoi ! Alors pour être sure que personne n'écoute Lorie ou bien 50Cent en lisant mon sacrosaint chapitre final, je vous ORDONNE de mettre Chopin ! Tapez sur Youtube « Cortot Chopin Nocturne No. 2 in E flat major, Op.9 No.2 » et cliquez sur la première vidéo, et on discute pas, bande de moules !

J'impose et tu obéihoses (j'ai pas trouvé mieux comme rime qu'un néologisme de merde :/ mais j'ai le droit, c'est toujours mon Ministère. Oui parce que je suis en même temps Maitre du Monde et Ministre des Néologismes Foireux, j'ai tous les droits y compris celui de cumuler les mandats :) ) petit lecteur mélancolique (parce que c'est le dernier chapitre, alors tu te dois d'être triste ^^)

Enjoy

* * *

CHAPITRE VII : RIGHT ?

_La dernière chose qu'Harry vit, c'était le blond qui ouvrait son parapluie et avançait sous les trombes d'eau. Puis la porte se referma dans un bruit sourd. Puis le silence._

Le silence encore, le silence toujours, semblant s'étirer à l'infini, comme pendant des heures. Puis le chien poussa un gémissement plaintif en laissant retomber sa gueule massive sur ses pattes, toujours allongé sur le carrelage. Et ce soupir tira le brun de son immobilisme, comme un électrochoc. Soudain il s'élança, ouvrit la porte et sortit en courant. En à peine quelques mètres, il fut trempé jusqu'aux os, mais peu importait. Le blond était sur le trottoir(1), mince silhouette noire dans la lumière grise qui tombait d'un ciel d'apocalypse. Harry le voyait à travers le rideau de la pluie qui posait sa valise par terre, et mettait sa main ainsi libérée et encore bandée dans sa poche, à la recherche de sa baguette magique pour héler le Magicobus. Il sortit enfin sa baguette. Sa main tremblait le long de son corps, se serrant convulsivement sur l'aubépine. Le Survivant arriva enfin juste derrière lui et saisit son poignet alors qu'il allait lever l'objet magique.

« Non ! »

Le blond se retourna, dévisageant le brun d'un air stupéfait, les yeux un peu rouges et brillants. Harry rougit un peu sous ce regard interrogateur et intense, se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le retenir maintenant qu'il était devant lui.

« Non, Drago, s'il-te-plait. Ne pars pas. Je… Je suis désolé, je suis un idiot. Reste, je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas. Depuis que tu es ici, je sais pourquoi je me lève le matin. Je ne veux plus être seul. Je ne veux plus être sans toi. S'il-te-plait, ne pars pas, j'ai…j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant que tu es là, tout semble avoir un sens. Reste. Reste encore. Encore un peu. S'il-te-plait. »

Et le blond continuait de fixer le brun qui était planté sous la pluie diluvienne, le regardant d'un air suppliant. Ce n'était pas une déclaration qu'il venait de faire. Tout juste une supplique. A peine la peur de l'abandon, ne plus vouloir être seul. Non, ne plus _pouvoir_ être seul. Drago savait ce que c'était. Il remit sa baguette dans sa poche, ramassa son sac de voyage puis repartit vers le Manoir sans un regard de plus pour le brun, le laissant planté dans l'allée. Harry resta là quelques secondes, les yeux fermés, souriant sous l'averse glaciale, soulagé. Puis il fit demi-tour et rejoignit en courant le blond dans l'entrée. Le Survivant regarda Drago poser son parapluie dans le seau pendant que lui-même ruisselait sur le carrelage. Le blond raccrocha son manteau à sa place, se retourna vers Harry, et lui lança d'un ton cinglant, un petit sourire en coin faisant frémir la commissure de ses lèvres :

« Et bin Potter, on voit que c'est pas toi qui fait le ménage ! Tu épongeras ça tout seul ! »

Puis il tourna les talons, sa valise à la main, remontant dans sa chambre d'un air un peu pincé et froid. Harry le regarda monter avec un sourire heureux. Il restait.

La routine reprit lentement au Manoir, même si une légère gêne flotta entre eux les premiers jours. Mais l'embarras disparut peu à peu, ils discutaient toujours des heures durant, profitaient l'un de l'autre encore plus qu'avant maintenant qu'ils avaient entrevu le fait que cette cohabitation ne durerait peut-être pas toujours.

Après quelques jours, Drago retourna dormir avec le brun, n'y tenant plus. Peu importait que Harry l'ait repoussé lorsqu'il avait voulu l'embrasser, cela ne remettait pas en cause toutes les nuits où il l'avait serré dans ses bras. Le blond s'était résigné à l'idée que le Survivant ne l'aime peut-être pas finalement et qu'il s'était fait des idées, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir besoin de ses bras autour de lui, de la chaleur de ce torse large contre son dos, de ce souffle doux et régulier qui venait caresser sa nuque. Il avait tenté de résister, de se forcer à rester seul dans son lit, parce que c'était pitoyable d'avoir tant besoin d'un homme qui vous repousse quand vous faites un pas vers lui. Mais il n'avait pas pu.

Harry ne dit rien lorsque Drago céda enfin à son envie pour le rejoindre, comme à chaque fois, mais il sembla au blond que le Survivant le serrait contre lui plus fort qu'avant, et que le soupir qu'il lâcha avant de s'endormir ressemblait plus à un soupir de soulagement. Drago préféra chasser cette idée, une autre illusion à ajouter sur la liste.

Leur train-train reprenait son cours, ils lisaient ensemble, regardaient la télévision, Drago restait près de Harry lorsqu'il peignait, Harry apprenait toujours la cuisine au blond, et ils lui donnaient aussi ses premières leçons de billard. Ils nageaient, couraient ensemble, allaient promener le chien dans les bois alentours. Harry ne proposa plus de sortir le soir. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne reparla de ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine en revenant du bar.

Deux semaines après le jour où Drago avait failli partir, Harry avait dû regagner son travail plus tôt que d'habitude après le déjeuner, une urgence s'étant déclarée. Le blond voulut aller nager comme il le faisait souvent en début d'après-midi mais la météo était aux pluies torrentielles une fois de plus en ce début de mois de mars, et le martèlement des trombes d'eau sur la véranda alors qu'il nageait était insupportable pour le blond, lui rappelant désagréablement le bruit de l'océan. Il décida donc d'aller fouiller dans le bureau du brun en quête d'une idée pour reprendre la magie. Comme à chaque fois qu'il passait à côté du piano, il laissait ses doigts frôler l'épicéa laqué, presque sans y penser.

Harry laissait la porte ouverte puisque Drago refusait d'utiliser sa baguette pour un _Alohomora_ et que la femme de ménage était toujours en congé maladie. Il s'assit dans le haut fauteuil de PDG de l'auror qui décidément ne s'était privé de rien en meublant son palace. Il savoura quelques minutes la sensation d'être confortablement installé dans le cuir moelleux, se balançant doucement en suivant des yeux le vif d'or qui voletait toujours dans sa cage, puis il se redressa et laissa ses yeux courir sur les papiers qui couvraient le bureau.

Drago n'arrivait toujours pas à décider que faire pour recommencer la magie, car même s'il n'avait plus peur depuis la visite chez Ollivander, il n'avait pas trouvé de sort qui vaille la peine pour lui, qui soit symboliquement assez important. Il avait pris l'habitude d'aller régulièrement dans le bureau de Harry les après-midi où il était parti au travail, pour feuilleter les livres de sorts à la recherche d'une idée, notant sur un parchemin les sortilèges qui lui paraissaient les plus dignes de cet évènement.

Paperasse, paperasse, dossiers de criminels, rapports d'accidents divers, paperasse, coupure de presse, paperasse… Il fouilla un peu et trouva une feuille de brouillon qui avait visiblement servi de premier jet pour une lettre : les paragraphes, dont le contenu était par ailleurs protocolaire et inintéressant, étaient barrés rageusement, et en dessous des lignes griffonnées de l'écriture grossière du Survivant se trouvait un dessin, gribouille qui semblait tracée sans y penser, peut-être pendant une conversation téléphonique, qui représentait sans aucun doute le blond souriant, ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il se souvint de s'être déjà vu une seule fois comme ça, le matin de leur excursion sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement devant ce dessin. Potter avait vraiment le chic pour capter les moments où il était le plus naturel.

Il fit une pile avec les papiers éparpillés, et posa le dessin sur le sommet. Il sourit en repensant à ce jour là. Cette journée qui avait si bien commencé. Le jour où il s'était senti si bien. Un peu comme si c'était le premier jour de sa nouvelle vie. Un renouveau. Ca avait certes un peu mal tourné après. Il regarda sa main. Une fine cicatrice brillante traversait encore sa paume. Il avait failli partir après ça. Mais Harry l'avait rattrapé. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment fait de déclaration ce jour-là, pas dit un mot qui ait vraiment de l'importance, juste la sincérité dans ses yeux, une peur réelle qui faisait trembler sa voix quand il lui avait demandé de rester. Et d'ailleurs depuis ce jour, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait refait un pas en avant. Ils dormaient encore l'un contre l'autre certaines nuits. En fait, il le rejoignait pratiquement toutes les nuits. Sauf les week-ends, parce que Drago avait peur de se réveiller avec Harry à ses côtés, peur de devoir parler, peur de devoir décider. Vu la réaction du brun la dernière fois, il était hors de question qu'il refasse le premier pas.

Il soupira et continua de fouiller le bureau, ouvrant à présent les tiroirs pour s'éviter de penser à des choses qui le contrariaient. Dossiers, encore et toujours, paperasses, journaux… Il ouvrit le dernier tiroir, prêt à abandonner sa fouille totalement infructueuse, et il trouva dans ce tiroir un papier un peu froissé étrange. Il le posa devant lui et le lissa, puis le contempla. Des taches brunes comme de la boue séchée couvrait par endroit la page blanche, mais on distinguait encore des croquis faits avec des gestes vifs, brouillons, pour produire quelques dessins très noirs et assez indiscernables, fouillis de coups de crayons quasiment informes comme si dans sa fièvre, la main avait voulu retranscrire trop de choses sur trop peu d'espace. Et soudain, alors que ses doigts faisaient crisser la terre sur le papier, il se rappela que le brun avait été acheter du matériel d'art en sortant du travail quelques jours plus tôt, dont un étrange bloc brunâtre, et il comprit : Harry avait réalisé une sculpture en argile dont cette feuille était le projet, l'esquisse préparatoire. Intrigué, incapable de voir ce que représentaient les gribouillis du Survivant, il se leva et rejoignit la salle de jeu. Jamais il n'était entré réellement dans l'atelier de son hôte, se contentant de rester sur le seuil quand Harry allait y chercher quelque chose.

Il hésita quelques secondes devant le seuil puis poussa la porte vitrée qui menait à l'antre de Harry-je-suis-un-putain-d'artiste-Potter. La salle était grande, mais un indicible capharnaüm y régnait, remplissant tout l'espace: dans une odeur de peinture et de white spirit, Drago s'avança et son regard balaya la pièce. Des grandes tables couvertes d'une multitude d'ustensiles, des pots et des tubes de peintures de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs, des crayons divers, des pinceaux de toutes les formes et de tous les gabarits, des piles de papiers, des toiles vierges, des tabourets et des chaises, des draps déchirés servant de chiffons, des chevalets, contre les murs des toiles recouvertes de peinture posées sous des draps, une table d'architecte, des livres, des lampes de bureau disposées un peu partout pour l'éclairer selon l'endroit où il s'installait.

Et enfin, au fond de la pièce, il le vit : sur une table couverte d'une nappe cirée blanche barbouillée de brun reposait un bloc sculpté d'argile. Drago s'approcha lentement, comme dans un rêve, hypnotisé. La lumière qui éclairait la pièce était irréelle, de fins lambeaux de soleil qui traversaient l'épaisse couche de nuages noirs et gris. La pluie tapait sur les carreaux. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il distinguait les contours de la forme créée par les mains du brun, discernait les corps enlacés.

Il butta dans quelque chose dans sa progression et en baissant les yeux, il vit un livre en papier glacé ouvert sur la photographie d'une sculpture en marbre immaculé. Un texte en français indéchiffrable pour le blond accompagnait la sculpture, texte surmonté d'une inscription en italique et en gras, « _**Vertumne et Pomone**_ » (2). La sculpture représentait deux amants, l'homme à genoux devant la femme, l'enlaçant tendrement, semblant lui murmurer tout son amour à l'oreille, la faisant sourire d'un air émue et heureux. L'ensemble était criant de tendresse, d'amour, de pureté, de grâce.

Drago leva les yeux à nouveau, le livre tremblant un peu dans ses mains. Quelque chose coinçait sa gorge, il sentait son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine. La terre était moins éblouissante que le marbre, et Harry était sans nul doute moins talentueux que Camille Clauder mais la ressemblance était indéniable. Seulement, à la place de la douce Pomone, c'était un frêle jeune homme qui était penché en avant. Et bien qu'il ne discerne pas le visage du Vertumne terreux niché contre la joue de sa Pomone masculine, il aurait parié qu'il ressemblait autant à Harry que l'éphèbe élancé remplaçant la nymphe mythologique lui ressemblait. Harry et Drago, à la place de Vertumne et Pomone.

Son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Ses jambes tremblaient, hors de contrôle. Il se laissa tomber sur un tabouret tout proche, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la sculpture. Le livre glissa de ses mains et retomba sur le sol. Dans sa main gauche, toujours serrée, la feuille tachée. Les esquisses préparatoires. Son souffle était haché, ses pensées étaient troubles.

Longtemps, il resta là, incapable de réaliser les implications, seulement bouleversé par la beauté de ce qu'il voyait. Puis comme un automate, il se leva, et après un dernier regard sur la statue, il sortit, referma la porte avec soin, et remonta jusqu'au bureau. Il s'y assit et resta quelques secondes immobile, à reprendre ses esprits. Cette statue ne voulait peut-être rien dire, il se faisait peut-être des idées. De toute manière, il n'aurait pas dû la voir. Malgré le fait qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il pouvait aller partout dans la maison et fouiller n'importe où, il se sentait fautif, comme s'il avait commis une horrible intrusion dans l'intimité du brun. Mais d'un autre côté, cette statue… Il avait envie d'y croire. Il secoua la tête pour lui-même : de toute manière, il était hors de question qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit, avoir vu cela ne changeait rien. Il souffla, sa décision prise : il allait faire comme si il n'avait rien vu. Ne rien changer à son comportement. Il se sentit mieux.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il range cette feuille, qu'Harry ne devine pas qu'il l'avait vu, et qu'il reprenne ses petites recherches de sort comme si de rien n'était. Le dernier tiroir était toujours ouvert. Il se pencha pour replacer la feuille de sa main tremblante quand soudain, un dossier vierge de toute inscription qui se trouvait probablement en dessous du brouillon du Survivant attira son regard. Il abandonna le croquis de la sculpture sur le bureau et sortit la chemise cartonnée, curieux de ce qu'elle contenait. Il l'ouvrit, et découvrit une quinzaine de livrets aux couvertures de papier glacé. Le cœur du blond qui battait encore un peu trop vite à cause de l'image de l'argile imprimée dans sa rétine sembla cette fois s'arrêter. Sur le premier livret, on pouvait lire « _Frantz Schubert,__ Impromptu__ op. 90 n. 2_ » (3)…

Quand Harry rentra en fin d'après-midi, il s'immobilisa net dans l'entrée, le manteau à moitié enlevé pendant dans son dos, une chaussure encore au pied. Un bruit inédit résonnait dans la maison. Après avoir marqué une pause pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas son esprit qui fabulait, il jeta son manteau dans un coin, manqua de tomber en retirant à la hâte sa chaussure restante, et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre vers les sons impromptus qui faisaient battre son cœur à toute vitesse. A quelques marches du deuxième étage, il se statufia, s'immobilisant en plein élan, ébloui par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Sur le palier, Fluffy était allongé, somnolant. Autour de lui, partout, des dizaines de feuilles de papier couvertes de petites bulles accrochées à des lignes couvraient le sol. Entre deux partitions, non loin d'un des pieds du piano, reposait la baguette magique de Drago. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était Drago lui-même. Il était assis au piano, dont le couvercle ouvert laissait échapper un flot bouleversant de notes que les doigts fins du blond créaient en courant avec une agilité inouïe sur l'ivoire et l'ébène. Le serpentard était en transe, ses yeux étaient rivés à la partition, il avait l'air un peu fou avec ses beaux cheveux dorés ébouriffés en tout sens, laissant à deviner qu'il avait passé sa main dedans un nombre incalculable de fois, et ses yeux qui couraient sur les lignes de notes quasiment sans cligner, les lèvres entrouvertes et les joues rouges, le souffle court. Le flux de la musique était discontinu, il marquait des pauses, puis ses doigts accéléraient, le rythme était brisé, lent et par moment il se faisait tempête, doux ruisseau puis torrent tourbillonnant et déchainé, mince filet puis bouillonnement effréné. Drago était réellement transfiguré, dégageant une sorte de magie troublante. Les sons qu'il lançait dans les airs du bout des doigts faisaient vibrer l'atmosphère antique du manoir, et la seule lumière, qui provenait de la porte du bureau de Harry restée ouverte, donnait un éclairage onirique à la scène, entrant en faisceaux mordorés et obliques dans ce tableau poignant, faisant scintiller les poussières qui dansaient un lent ballet en apesanteur.

Harry sentait la musique le traverser jusqu'à l'os, jusqu'au cœur, jusqu'à l'âme, alors qu'après une dernière envolée enragée, les notes se faisaient douces, lentes, caressantes, et qu'enfin le dernier son vibrait dans l'air immobile comme un déchirant baiser d'adieu, comme le dernier souffle d'un mourant, semblant durer indéfiniment et repousser le silence de mort qui suivait.

Lentement, dans ce silence brutal, Drago émergea de sa transe, clignant des yeux, passant une énième fois la main dans ses mèches blondes, reprenant son souffle après son immersion dans la musique. Il reprenait conscience du monde, de lui-même, de là où il était, et il tourna enfin la tête vers Harry. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en constatant la présence d'un spectateur, il rougit, sembla chercher des mots, il entreprit de se lever puis se laissa retomber sur la banquette, fixant le brun sans savoir quoi faire, quoi dire, comme pris sur le fait. Harry lui-même était incapable de parler, les larmes aux yeux, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Je …J'ai… J'ai fouillé dans son bureau, désolé. »

Le brun mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que disait Drago, puis éclata de rire de l'embarras incongru du blond. Le rire clair réveilla le chien qui leva la tête. Harry gravit les dernières marches d'un pas un peu chancelant et alla s'assoir à côté du blond.

Il contempla les touches puis se tourna vers le pianiste rougissant.

« Pourquoi ta baguette est par terre ?

‒ J'ai…Oh… J'ai réaccordé magiquement… le piano. »

Harry vit le blond réaliser qu'il avait lancé un sort pour la première fois depuis plus de cinq ans sans s'en rendre compte. Drago réfléchit puis sembla décider que ce sort était plutôt acceptable. Il reporta son attention sur Harry qui l'observait. Il lui adressa un sourire contrit qui se figea lorsque le brun se pencha sur lui lentement, jusqu'à ce que son souffle caresse les lèvres du Serpentard, et il l'embrassa tendrement, pressant chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes sans la moindre hésitation, sa main frôlant la joue pâle avec douceur. Le contact dura à peine une seconde, délicate caresse inattendue, mais électrisa complètement le blond qui n'avait osé ciller. Harry se recula ensuite, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago avec un soupire d'aise. Le blond était encore figé, abasourdi, incapable de réaliser.

« Tu jouais quoi ?

‒ …Euh…Chopin. Nocturne en E bémol Majeur, 9ème Opus, numéro 2… (4)

‒ Rejoue-la. S'il-te-plait. »

Le ton de sa voix était doux, presque enfantin. Et il resta là, attendant que Drago reprenne le morceau, la tête posée sur son épaule, ses boucles noires caressant la gorge pâle, souriant d'un air confiant, alors que le blond était encore secoué par leur premier baiser. Harry l'avait embrassé. Il tenta de se reprendre.

Le piano. Encore une fois. Parce qu'Harry le lui demandait. Il sourit en réalisant qu'il rejouait du piano. Qu'il refaisait de la magie. Et qu'Harry l'avait embrassé. Et qu'il l'aimait. Maintenant, il le savait. Car l'image des amants d'argile enlacés était toujours dans son esprit, flottant comme un aveu du Survivant, peut-être encore plus vrai et indéniable qu'un « je t'aime », cette sculpture surpassant tous les mots et toutes les promesses. Et presque sans y penser, il reprit le morceau au début, les premières notes s'élevant lentement. Il pouvait bien jouer encore. Parce qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Et parce que même s'il avait encore plus envie d'embrasser à nouveau Harry que de rejouer Chopin, il savait qu'il pouvait attendre encore. Parce qu'ils s'attendaient depuis des semaines. Peut-être même depuis des années en y réfléchissant. Et ça pouvait encore attendre quelques minutes, ou quelques heures. Parce que maintenant, tout allait bien se passer (5). Il était heureux. Réellement heureux. Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie. Ca allait être difficile, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Car il ne serait plus jamais seul. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ça encore. Il n'y avait jamais eu de déclaration, ils n'avaient jamais osé mettre des mots sur leur relation, jamais évoqué à voix haute les évidences qui s'établissaient peu à peu dans leurs esprits. Mais peu importait. Pour l'instant, il pouvait juste se laisser aller à l'ivresse de la musique, à la douceur de la présence du brun tout contre lui, à l'hystérésis délicieuse de la chaleur des lèvres du Survivant sur les siennes, qui formaient maintenant un sourire doux. Le reste attendrait. Parce qu'ils pourraient faire les choix et dire les mots qui comptent une autre fois, un autre jour. Inutile de courir ou de se presser. Parce qu'ils avaient toute la vie devant eux, pas vrai ? (6)

* * *

NOTES:

(1) Vous y avez cru hein ? Vous avez vraiment cru qu'il allait le laisser partir ! Mouhahaha \o/ Voyons, c'était pas possible ! J'aime bien comment certain(e)s d'entre vous on déjà imaginé l'arrivée de Drago chez Blaise et Ginny XD Encore raté mes poulettes ;)

(2) Pour ceux qui connaissent pas c'est-à-dire 99,999% probablement (mais c'est normal hein, la sculpture est surement pas l'art le plus connu, vu qu'aucune photographie ne peut vraiment rendre grace à la beauté d'une statue ) allez jetez un coup d'œil là (vous mettez les 3w, replacez le (point) par un point, et enlevez les espaces ^^) : le-grain-de-sel-de-keline (point) com /photo-1121847-Camille-Claudel-Verlume-et-Pomone-1905_ jpg(point) html Un marbre de Camille Claudel dont je suis totalement tombée amoureuse en visitant le Musée Rodin l'an dernier (parisien et parisienne, profitez de la chance que vous avez, et courez le voir ! Un émerveillement ! Aucune photo ne rendra jamais vraiment la pureté du marbre, la grâce des corps enlacés…) Sublime étreinte tendre, délicate, et quelle plus belle matière que le marbre, immaculé et éclatant…

(3) Tapez « schubert impromptu op. 90 n. 2 » sur youtube si ca vous intéresse vraiment (même si ça n'a pas d'intérêt pour l'histoire), la première vidéo, celle d'un certain 'jeanluc999' où seules ses mains et le clavier apparaissent. Qu'on ne me dise pas que les pianistes sont pas des ninjas. C'est impossible de bouger aussi vite les mains, sérieusement ! XD (quoique moi tapant sur mon clavier ca doit valoir son pesant de cacahouètes, mais les bruits produits sont carrément moins classes…). En plus je crois qu'il joue sans partoche alors là c'est un ninja et un génie ! (enfin dans les commentaires ia quand même des espèces de craqués dla tête qui repère d es erreurs « tu as joué deux notes de trop à la 46ème seconde ! » mais LOL quoi ! )

(4) Go Youtube, tapez « Cortot Chopin Nocturne No. 2 in E flat major,Op.9 No.2 » Première video pour ceux qui l'ont pas encore fait malgré mes ordres au début! Bande de larves, je vais vous apprendre à obéir au maitre moi ^^ J'avoue que c'est un peu superflu de vous faire chercher cette version mais c'est parce que c'est la version que j'ai, celle interprétée par Alfred Cortot (ca fait genre je m'y connais mais en fait c'est juste le hasard du téléchargement qui m'a octroyé cette génialissime version que j'adore ! Il parait de Mr Cortot est l'un des meilleurs interprètes de Chopin, affirmation que je tendrais à confirmer sans avoir besoin d'écouté qui que ce soit d'autre ^^) Un morceau fantastique qui me colle des frissons de ouf =) Et pour bien vous montrer à quel point je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai niveau culture classique, j'ai découvert cette musique dans Dexter, saison 2 épisode 7, je vous épargnerais le couplet de fan habituel sur cette série que j'adore (kiaaaaaa Dexter ça roxxxx !!) !

(5) J'ai eu du mal mais j'ai résisté à l'envie de placer le mythique et horrible « Tout était bien » qui nous à tous/toutes traumatisé je pense ;)

(6) Pour mémoire, « Right ? » peut plus ou moins se traduire « pas vrai ? » dans certains contextes. Ou comment justifier un titre après 70 pages de textes ! XD Tu parles d'une fiction courte :/

* * *

Voila. Tout est dit. Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, merci de l'avoir lu, suivi, et parfois reviewé. Merci d'être là. Merci à ceux qui seront à nouveau là la prochaine fois que je publierais. Car il y aura une prochaine fois, ce n'est pas un adieu, juste un au revoir un peu triste. Je vous quitte en cette fin de chapitre comme sur le quai d'une gare, avec la promesse de revenir vous voir dans pas trop longtemps.

Bise

Nella

*agite son mouchoir par la fenêtre alors que le train s'éloigne lentement*


End file.
